Triple Threat Part One: The Guilty Pleasure
by Nemesis Succubus
Summary: Dean and Sam venture out to solve some cases. Along the way, they come across three, lingering creatures: an elegant vamp, a tomboy witch, and a provocative succubus with a hidden agenda.
1. Suspicious

Triple Threat Part One: The Guilty Pleasure

It was the close to midnight. Giggling and loud laughter filled the air as couples came and went to Dave's, a big-time bar with a reputation for fights and chaos. Dave's building was wooden, and a little on the rough side. Okay, it was pretty rundown. With bullet holes in parts of the ceilings and broken glass in the windows, Dave's had obviously seen better days. But one thing is for certain: Dave's was the best place to get wasted and happy hour was just beginning.

"Land ho!" a loud voice shouted, startling the taller of the Winchester brothers awake so much that he nearly hit the ceiling.

"Damn it!" he swore, "Don't do that."

Dean merely chuckled as he drove into the parking lot of the infamous Dave's.

Sam remained slumped in his seat until the car came to a halt, still groggy from the rude awakening.

"Where are we?" he asked, looking up.

He squinted at the sight of neon lights on the rundown bar and groaned.

"What're we doing here, Dean?" he asked, glaring at him.

Dean, looked at him as took one hand off the wheel.

"I'm gonna have some fun before we run into Cas again," he answered, opening the car door and getting out.

"We're supposed to go straight to the hotel," Sam complained as he got out too, knowing he couldn't just stay and wait. Dean would either end up with some girl or sloppy drunk. He couldn't leave if he wanted too. Dean had the keys.

"You're such a boy scout, Sammy."

Sam just grunted in response as he and Dean made their way to Dave's, Christina Aguilera's _Dirty _booming from inside. Just as the Winchesters reached the door, it swung open, almost smacking Dean in the face, and a man came out, giggling like a schoolgirl. Dean gave Sam a look as a willowy blonde came after him, helping him keep his footing.

"I told ya not to drink that," she said, as she struggled to support his weight.

"Yeah, okay, Sherry," he said with a hiccup.

"My name is Shelly!" she corrected him with a roll of her eyes.

"What did he have?" Dean asked, his frame already in the door.

"Long island ice tea and three margaritas," she answered over her shoulder as they headed for a rusting vintage pickup truck.

Dean whistled as he walked in the room. Just as he did, a beer bottle came flying right at him. Luckily for Dean, he had quick reflexes and was able to dodge it. The bottle crashed into a million pieces as soon as it hit the wall.

Sam and Dean exchanged 'what the fuck' looks. The bar was as rough on the inside as it was inside. Loud music blared from speakers cleverly hidden somewhere up high. Below, a twice as loud crowd gathered; some people danced, drank, or sat at the little, wooden tables, alone or in pairs. Among all that, a brawl had started somewhere, encouraging drunken bystanders to get involved. Dean and Sam watched in openmouthed awe for a full fifteen seconds before Sam turned to Dean.

"I told you we should've gone to the hotel," Sam told him.

Even as he said it, Sam knew it was a lost cause. A busty, brunette waitress had passed by with a smile and wink aimed at Dean.

"Later," Dean mumbled as he fell in step behind her.

As Dean followed the waitress, Sam sighed and headed for the counter. He took a seat at the end, placing his arms on the polished, wooden surface with a sigh.

"What'll ya have?" an accented voice asked.

Sam looked up at the bartender. It was a pretty, twenty-something woman serving him tonight. She had wavy, chocolate and honey blonde hair that trailed past her dainty arms. Her eyes were a curious blue and watched him with mild interest. The name tag on her tight, v-neck top said Mona C. He briefly wondered what the 'C' stood for until her question resonated in his head.

"A beer," he said, turning in his seat.

As he did, Sam spotted Dean and the waitress sitting at a table, flirting.

Before the bartender could take two steps, he added to his order.

"Make that three," he told her, "It's gonna be a long night."

She just laughed at that and went to retrieve the drinks.

Dean was pleaded with himself. He'd found a hot chick in the most rundown, questionable place and she was interested. The only arrangement left to settle was where they would spend the night. Dean took a sip of his beer and looked up at Cat, who smiled eagerly back at him. Her emerald green, catlike eyes twinkled in the dimly lit room. Maybe she looked so attractive because his mind was getting cloudy. He shook his head to clear that thought, but it only made him dizzy.

"Are you okay?" she asked, her tone coming off more seductive than concerned. She had an accent and, judging from her looks, he guessed she was Filipino.

"Yeah," he said, "Don't worry about me, but I like your tone. Keep it."

Cat chuckled at that and leaned back in her chair, revealing a lot of cleavage. Dean inhaled deeply as his gaze locked on her chest. Cat smirked. She opened her mouth to say something, but Dean's cell beat her to the punch. Dean took it out of his pocket. White light lit up the screen and 'private call' flashed on it. Dean gave Cat the 'one minute' signal. She smiled and nodded, turning to look elsewhere.

"Talk," he said, his eyes on Cat the whole time.

Cat gazed out of the window with a sly, amused grin. She looked as pleased as Dean did. After all, he was the cutest guy she'd spotted in the bar and she had him right where she wanted him.

"How did you get a- Hello?" Dean pulled away as the dial tone buzzed in his ear.

"Problem?"

Dean looked back at Cat, who was beaming like the Cheshire cat. Dean grinned back.

"Nah," he said, "But I might need your number if my friend shows up."

Cat's smile slowly fell.

"Friend?" she repeated, "Is she coming here?

Dean chuckled, nearly spitting out his beer. Cat looked jealous, and he'd just met her!  
_I must be in heaven!_ he thought with a grin.

"What's so funny?" she asked. Apparently she didn't like being laughed at.

Dean shook his head, a twinkle in his eye.

"Nothing, sweetheart," he said, "That was Cas on the phone."

Cat arched a brow curiously.

"Cas?" she repeated.

"Yeah, I know," Dean said, "He hates his name too."

All of a sudden, Dean felt a breeze and something appeared in his peripheral vision. He turned and flinched. Standing there with his usual somber expression was Castiel.

"Dude," Dean said, "Why do you do that?"

"You're supposed to be at the hotel," Castiel said, sounding as bland as he looked.

Dean took another sip at his beer. He gripped it tightly as he placed it back on the table and glared at Castiel.

"So what," he said, "You a stalker now, Cas?"

Cat watched them with boredom, her eyes flickering to Castiel to hear his response. As her gaze raked over him, she grew annoyed. Her face shifted from blank to a grimace as the conversation went on.

"There is much work to do," Castiel told Dean.

"I don't wanna work," Dean said, sounding like a stubborn child.

He glanced at Cat as she heaved an irritated sigh. She cupped her chin in one hand, elbow placed firmly on the table, rolling her eyes.

_I know how you feel, babe._

"Now, Dean," Castiel started.  
"Okay, damn," Dean said, glaring at him. Castiel blinked as Dean looked back at the brunette.

"Sorry Cat," he said.

Cat's grimace shifted back to a small smile.

"Hey, you gotta do what you gotta do," she told him.

Dean smiled at that.

"It's not what I wanna do though," he told her.

Cat grinned at that.

"Here," she said, picking up a napkin and wrote a number in it.

Dean took it and put it in his pocket with a smile.

"I'll call you," he said.

Cat smirked.

"You better."

"What the hell, Cas?!" Dean exclaimed, as soon as he was away from Kate. Castiel didn't answer him so Dean turned and glared at him.

"Did you _see_ the babe I was with?"

Castiel shook his head. Dean threw up his hands with an exasperated look.

"Why me?" he asked no one in particular.

Castiel was quiet for a few more seconds before he decided to ask him something.

"Where is Sam?" he asked.

Dean shrugged.

Castiel looked around until he spotted the taller Winchester seated at the counter. His head was in his hands and he didn't look up when Castiel got there.

"Sam" he said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"We have work to do," Castiel replied.

Sam peeked out from under his arms.

"I'm wasted," he muttered.

Castiel stood beside him for a few seconds and his eyes wandered to the counter. In front of Sam was an array of empty beer bottles. He glanced back at Sam without a word. Sam heaved a sigh and got up, using the counter for balance. Dean had another beer in his hands when they got to him. Dean grinned when he noticed Sam staggering.

"Had too much to drink, Sammy?"

"Screw you," Sam muttered.

Dean chuckled at that, then stopped when he realized Castiel was there.

"So what's so important that you had to pull me away from a one night stand?" he asked.

Sam laughed at that.

"I think I've found out where Raphael may be headed," Castiel said.

"We already have two jobs," Dean told him.  
"What jobs?" Castiel asked.

"We've got a missing people's report in the car," Dean said.

Sam said something unintelligible and Castiel looked to Dean.

"A lot of men around here pulled a Houdini, "Dean said.

Castiel continued to stare until Dean sighed wearily.

"You don't know who Houdini is?" Dean asked.

"A demon?" Castiel asked.

Dean shook his head.

"That's like not knowing who Mickey Mouse is," Dean grumbled.

Castiel blinked.

"You don't know who Mickey Mouse is," Dean stated.  
Castiel sighed irritably.

"What are your current objectives?" he asked, going back to the original subject.

"Some guys have been going missing around here," Dean said.

"The victims all end up missing either a liver or heart," Sam said, catching up to the conversation.

Dean glanced at him. Sam leaned against the wall for support, and slipped. Dean pointed and laughed when he hit the ground and Castiel gazed silently.

"Come on, laugh," Dean told him, "That was funny!"

Castiel just looked at him, his expression blank.

"Joykiller," Dean muttered.

Sam got up slowly and reached for the nearest chair and slumped in it.

"I guess we should leave now," Dean said.

"You didn't say what the other job was," Castiel reminded him. Dean glanced at him.

"Oh yeah," he said, "We got a call from a girl. She said something about needing a bodyguard from something."

As he spoke, Castiel turned around, sensing something paranormal in the bar.

"Is it hot in here to you?" Castiel asked Dean.

As if on cue, the song 'Hot in Here' by Nelly began to play. Dean grinned and slapped Castiel on the back, almost making him fall over in the process.

"Good call, Cas," Dean said, "See a freak somewhere?"

Castiel didn't answer. It was partially because he didn't know what Dean's definition of 'freak' was and because the separation of the bar's crowd had revealed a woman. Dean and Sam looked up at the click of heels. Both sucked in air.

She passed through the crowd with ease, making herself visible in the dim room. Her maroon hair was in a smooth, long bob and brushed her shoulders with every movement. Her skin was caramel-colored, her eyes a soulful, chocolate brown. Her full, visibly soft lips were glossed in peach, her cheeks lightly rouged the same color, and her lids outlined in black. She wore a frilly, white, form-fitting blouse, a black, pencil skirt, and black-heeled shoes.

_It's gotta be her, _Sam found himself thinking.

As if she'd read his mind, she looked over in his direction. Her eyes scrutinized the trio for a full two minutes before she made a movement in their direction. As she got closer, Castiel's blank look morphed into a stern frown.

"Good evening," she said, addressing Sam, instinctively labeling him as the brains of the group.

"Uh," Sam couldn't get the words out. It was as if his tongue wouldn't budge and he couldn't form an intelligible statement. Dean stepped in front of him, causing Sam to break eye contact with her.

"Hey beautiful," Dean said, "Can I get you anything?"

Her eyes were on Sam before she focused on Dean.

"I assume you two are the Winchesters?" she said.

"Yeah," Dean said, "I'm Dean."

She smiled and glanced at Sam.

"And him?" she said.

Dean looked up to see Sam staring at her and grinned, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"This is Sammy," he said, "He's gay."

"It's Sam," Sam muttered and elbowed Dean in the ribs.

"So," she said, "_You _are the ones that hunt the supernatural?"

"SHHH!!!" Dean said as Sam looked around to see if anyone had heard her.

She arched a brow as Dean took her arm and led her to a table. Just as he did, he tripped over something on the floor. When he landed, he heard growling. He looked up to see a small, black dog gazing back at him. It snarled, revealing teeth that seemed too large and sharp for a a breed its size. Dean started at that, sitting up. The woman scooped the dog up, stroking its head as it continued to snarl and glare down at Dean. It was then that Dean noticed the spiked, black collar on its neck. He looked up at its obvious owner.

"What the hell kind of dog is that?" he asked.

"He's mixed," she replied.

"With what?" Sam asked, finally finding something decent to say. When he did, she glanced at him, a small smile on her face.

"Husky and chihuahua," Dean muttered.

Sam and the girl rolled their eyes simultaneously.

"So," she said, "I guess it's safe to say I found my bodyguards."

As she said it, Castiel's eyes grew wide, and drew back as if he'd been struck.

"This is your charge!?" he asked Dean.

Dean grinned.

"I hope not," he said.

Sam elbowed him as their client strolled to the counter for a drink.

"He said 'is she our charge'," Sam said, "Not 'does she charge'."

"When did you get sober?" Dean asked.

Sam wondered that too, but he didn't have an answer...well, not he'd share with Dean. His hazel eyes wandered to the woman, who was chatting with the bartender. Just by looking at them, Sam could tell they knew each other. The bartender caught Sam watching them and said something to his client. She glanced at Sam over her shoulder and smirked, looking back at her friend. The bartender hugged her briefly before she trotted back to Sam and Dean.

"We're going to have to make arrangements tomorrow," she told them.  
"Why?" Dean asked, pouting.

She chuckled.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she murmured, stroking her pet's head. The dog looked up at her with its curious eyes then back at the Winchesters. She'd started to walk away when Sam called after her.

"Hey!" he said.

She looked back at him, a slightly confused look on her face.

"Wh-what's your name?"

She smirked.

"I'll tell you tomorrow," she replied.

"Wha-?" Sam said, a befuddled expression on his face.

_Cute_, the girl smirked. With that, she was gone.

As Sam continued to stare, Dean and Castiel stood on either side of him. Dean clapped a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"I think she likes you, Sammy."  
"Shut up, Dean."

_**Please review and tell me how I'm doing. It's my first one, so let me know what you think~ **_

Byes~ ^_^


	2. Alias

Sam woke up at the Clearwater Hotel. It wasn't far from Dave's and didn't cost much to get in for the night. He looked up as he heard Dean breathing from across the room. He got up with a stretch, taking a look around the room he didn't remember getting to. He sighed as the memories from the night before came flooding back to his mind: the drinks, Dean and the waitress, Cas, the mysterious redhead with the dog….

_The redhead with the dog!_

Sam started as the image of chocolate eyes and a curious, tempting smile came to his head, the most innocent and, at the same time, dangerous, suspicious face he'd ever seen.

_Where is she?_ he briefly wondered.

"Daydreaming, Sammy?" a deep voice asked, husky from sleep.

Sam glanced at him, asking a question he soon realized he shouldn't have asked.

"What was her name?"

"Huh?" Dean asked, looking up at him as he sat up.

Sam mentally swore as a grin slid across Dean's face as comprehension dawned on him.

"The hot babe from last night?" he asked.

Sam didn't reply.

"I don't know," Dean told him, "But she wanted you, Sammy. BAD."

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, Dean."

From across the room, Sam's laptop lit up. Sam walked to the desk on which it sat.

"What is it?" Dean asked, standing behind him.

"I got a message," Sam answered, clicking on the picture of a pink envelope.

Written in fancy font was this message:

_To Pinky and the Brain,  
I couldn't spend the night explaining my situation with you as I had a date that couldn't be avoided. Rest assured though, boys, you'll see me very soon_. _I__** need **__your help._

_~ Opal_

"Opal," Dean said.

"Wonder where she is," Sam said.

Dean grinned.

"Why?" Dean asked, "You wanna touch her?"

Sam replied to Opal's message and sat down to browse the net. Dean stretched and went off to find food. It turned out to be helpful searching the net. Sam was able to get directions for the morgue where the victims were placed. He was printing out directions when Dean walked in the door.

"Got breakfast," Dean told him, eating a sandwich on the way in.

"I found out where they stashed the dead guys," Sam told him, taking a sandwich for himself.

Dean sat on his bed, looking at the t.v.

"Where?" he asked.

"The Lazarus Mortuary."

Dean and Sam stood at the entrance of the bleak, aging building.

"Should we try knocking?" Dean asked.

"Makes more sense than kicking the door down," Sam said.

"Aww, that's the fun part."

"No, Dean."

"Spoilsport."

At that, Sam rolled his eyes and knocked on the door.

A short, pale, balding man with round glasses, a large nose, and liver spots answered the door.

Dean's eyes widened in shock. Sam remained composed.

"Is there anything I can assist you with?" the man asked, his eyes flickering warily from one Winchester to the other.

Since Dean had lost his voice, Sam spoke up.

"Yes," he said, "I'm Detective Ethan Keller and this is my assistant, Mr. Ward."

The man nodded at that.

"Ah, I assume you're here to see the recent victims."

"Yes, we are," Sam answered.

"Walk this way," the man said, turning and walking sluggishly, with a limp further into the morgue.

Sam gave Dean a look and started after him. Dean pulled him back all of a sudden.

"Dude."

Sam blinked.

"What?"

"Mr. Ward?" he said.

"Well, I didn't see you coming up with anything."

"Whatever you say, Inspector Gadget. Next time, I'm picking the names."

Sam walked ahead without a word, but a smile on his face. The smile went away as they caught up to the creepy, old guy. He was at a table with a sheet-covered body.

"Ready?" the old man asked, a smirk on his face.

"Dude," Dean said, "We've seen this millions of time."

The old man looked at him oddly.

"You've seen this?" as he said it, he lifted the sheet, revealing a twenty-something man with his stomach torn open.

Dean flinched.

_CHRIST!  
_  
"What's wrong?" the man taunted from across another victim's tableside, "Thought you said you've seen this millions of times."

"That is SICK," Dean said, inching away from the table.

The old man chuckled at that, holding a mug in his hand and sipping coffee like there _wasn't_ a dead, open corpse in front of him.

"What could've done this?" Sam muttered.

He'd stepped up, getting a closer look.

"We've all been wondering that," the elderly man said as Sam looked up to meet his eyes.

The man sipped at his coffee, a thoughtful expression crossing his face.

"Perhaps we should consult my assistant," he suggested.

"Assistant?" Dean avoided the corpse to get next to Sam.

The old man nodded.

"Yes, this way," he said, turning a corner and heading down a flight of stairs.

Dean looked at Sam before following him.

"I'm getting sick of this follow-the-leader-shit," he told him.

Sam chuckled.

Dean and Sam followed the old guy to what appeared to be a secret laboratory. There were slightly stained counters, two computers (a small one and a supercomputer), hard-iron tables, and various assortments of cutting utensils and chemicals. At one particular table stood a full-figured woman. Despite wearing the heavy lab coat, it was apparent she had a volutuous shape beneath it. Her crimson hair was in a bun and her skin was tan; that much they could see.

"Dr. Blaire," the old man addressed her.

The woman turned around and the Winchesters' jaws dropped.

It was Opal, their elusive client!

And if she broke hearts in the dark, she stopped traffic with the light on.

Chocolate eyes danced in amusement behind a pair of professional-looking glasses and salmon-pink painted lips turned upwards at the sides. Pleasantly surprised, as well as obviously having the advantage here, Opal smirked at them before turning her attention to the old man.

"Yes, Mr. Hyde?" she said.

The old man seemed to forget his own name as he stared at her breasts. Opal cleared her throat in annoyance. Mr. Hyde looked up. The man seemed to notice the threat in her tone and recoiled.

"Uh, Blaire," he started, "Dr. Sherry Blaire, this is Detective Keller and his partner."

'Sherry' raked her eyes over Sam appreciatively and she fingerwaved at Dean.

Dean grinned and winked. Sam was cutely baffled.

Mr. Hyde caught the look on her face when she looked at Sam and looked back and forth between them. Envy crossed his face and his tone was sour when he spoke.

"You know each other," he stated, glaring at Sam.

'Sherry' chuckled as she crossed the room to them. She passed Mr. Hyde without a glance, her eyes on Sam.

'Follow my lead,' she mouthed to him. Before Sam could figure out her plan, Opal/'Sherry' locked arms with him, and nuzzled his bicep affectionately.

"Yes," she answered Mr. Hyde, "The detective is my fiancé and his partner is a close, childhood friend."

Sam smiled slightly and Dean's grin grew.

"How close?" he whispered in her ear.

_**'Not that close'**_

Dean looked at Opal/'Sherry' in confusion.

_I must be hearing things_, he told himself.

"Shouldn't you be making wedding plans?" Mr. Hyde snapped, "That is, _if_ you're getting married."

As he said it, though, Mr. Hyde cowered, keeping a three feet distance from her.

'Sherry'/Opal's eyes narrowed slightly.

"I can't avoid work," she snarled, "And what do you mean _**if I'm getting married**_?"

Her harsh tone caused Mr. Hyde to shut his mouth once and for all. Dean stifled a laugh behind 'Sherry'/Opal's back. Sam hid a smile with a turn of his head, unintentionally nuzzling her hair.

"Now that that's settled," the phony assistant said, "I'd like the reports for the recent victims."

Mr. Hyde's shoulders slumped.

"Right away, Dr. Blaire," he muttered.

He walked passed the trio and closed the door behind him.

Dean and Sam burst out laughing when the sound of footsteps faded away.

"Dude," Dean said, "You rock!"

Opal chuckled. After the laughter, Sam asked a question.

"And Sherry Blaire?" he asked.

"Needed an alias," Opal replied.

"Why are you here?" he said.

"I wanted to help you guys out," she said simply.

"And how would you have found us later?" he asked.

Opal smiled at his suspicious face.

"You're cute, you know that?"

Dean grinned.

Sam let the compliment go.

"Just answer the question," he said.

Opal arched a brow.

"Please," he muttered.

"I have my ways," she told him.

"So do I," Dean told her. Opal smirked at him.

"I'm sure you do, babe."

Dean's jaw dropped and Sam smiled.

The door opened to reveal a frustrated-looking Mr. Hyde holding a stack of papers.

He handed them to Opal without a word.

"Thank you," she said, removing the lab coat and leaving the room.

"She called you 'babe'," Sam said.

"I know!" Dean said, laughing.

The two abandoned the creepy Mr. Hyde, for Opal, who they were having a hard time figuring out.

Opal was nearing the parking lot when Sam and Dean caught up.

"Where ya headed?" Dean asked her.

"Let's just say I have a score to settle," she told him over her shoulder.

"I thought you'd be coming with us today," Sam said.

He sounded disappointed. It brought a smile to Opal's face.

"I'll stay with you guys soon," she told him, "I just have some business to handle and then I'll find you."

Sam was about to ask how, but he remembered that didn't get him anywhere the first time.

She gave him this amused look as if she'd read his thoughts.

Sam blinked, but didn't say anything. His expression was thoughtful and, for the moment, full of childlike hope.

Dean looked from his brother to the redhead.

"I'll see you guys later," Opal said, finally breaking eye contact with Sam.

Sam opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

Opal walked away, black leather purse over her shoulder toward the back of the parking lot.

Dean headed for the Impala in front of the morgue; Sam stood there for a few seconds. When his brain registered the fact that Opal wasn't coming back, he sighed and went after Dean.

"Like what you see?" Dean asked as Sam slid into his seat.

"Shut up," Sam muttered, and slammed the passenger door shut.

In the distance, Opal watched and shook her head, chuckling, as the youngest Winchester ran to the Impala. She watched until it headed down the road and sat in the tan, leather seat of her orange 2000 Ferrari 550 Maranello. She checked her cellphone seeing a text message lighting up the screen.

_'Dinner time'_, she thought with a smirk as she clicked the phone off and slid her tiger-striped shades on. As she drove out of the parking lot, burning red eyes glared out of her tinted windows and a soft growling sound ensued. A warning growl sounded in response.

_**Please review and tell me how I'm doing. It's my first one, so let me know what you think~ **_

Byes~= ^-^=


	3. Rendezvous

Sam was solemn as Dean parked the car, caught up in his own thoughts about the day's events. He hadn't expected Opal to be there or help them. She'd said that was all there was to it, but he wasn't so sure. It was strange that she was there and, stranger, that she was able to find them and get away….again.

Dean glanced at Sam as he got out of the car. Sam was still brooding and hadn't moved.

"Hey," he said.

Sam didn't respond.

"Hey!" he repeated, "Sam!"

Sam blinked and looked up at him slowly, a questioning look on his face.

"We're here," Dean said, gesturing towards the hotel. Sam got out of the car and slammed the door. Dean watched as he went to the hotel without a word.

"He's got it bad," Dean murmured as he followed after.

Sam sat at his laptop, files in hand. He flipped through them wordlessly, unseeing, completely unfocused. He couldn't understand why he was so distracted, why he felt so disconnected. He was still flipping through the files when Dean walked in the room.

"What're you doing?" he asked.

"Reading," Sam answered.

"Uh huh," Dean said, taking a file from him.

Close-up photos of ripped abdomens with missing inner organs greeted him.

"Sick," Dean muttered as Sam scanned the reports and newspaper articles in silence.

He was the first to break the silence.

"Hey," he said, "I think I got something."

He handed Dean an article.

"Twenty-eight year old Miguel Hernandez found dead in his apartment," Dean read aloud, "His stomach was torn to shreds and missing the intestines, the heart, and liver. The victim was found by his older sister, Leilani Dillard."

He read on in silence as Sam got the directions to the house. There would be a wake around noon in two days.

_Two Days Later_

* * *

Dean tugged restlessly at his tie as Sam fixed his own.

"This really sucks," Dean muttered.

"What?" Sam asked, glancing at him from across the room.

"I don't like this," Dean said, facing him and gesturing at the suit.

"What about it?" Sam asked absentmindedly.

Dean looked at him, incredulous.

" 'What about it' ?" Dean repeated, "The hell is your head at, Sam?"

Sam shrugged uncaringly but didn't face him.

He'd been expecting to run into Opal like she'd promised, but they hadn't seen her since the encounter at the morgue. He was disappointed, to say the least.

In a hour's time, the Winchesters had their , badges, and breakfast and were headed dow a populated road. It didn't take long to find the house. Five one three Pendleton lane featured a high rise that was surrounded by vegetation and automobiles. Since there was no available room, Dean parked across the street. He and Sam headed to the house, Dean critiquing the cars they passed.

"That one looks like it's been through hell," Dean commented as Sam knocked on the door.

He glanced at the rusty pickup truck Dean was referring to, but didn't reply.

"Come on, Sammy," Dean said, "You're acting like she took your soul or something. We'll see her again."

"Yeah," Sam muttered.

"Hey," Dean said. Sam looked at him.

"We'll find her sooner or later and if we don't , there's always a pretty girl at the bar."

Sam shook his head and, as he did, the door opened.

Sam and Dean looked up to see a pretty, Latino woman. Her eyes were rimmed in red and it looked like she'd been crying for a long time.

"Ms. Dillard?" Sam addressed her.

"Yes?" she answered, choking on a sob.

"We're very sorry to intrude on this tribute to your brother," he said, "But-"

Leilani Dillard burst into tears at the mention of Miguel, cutting off the rest of Sam's sentence. Sam looked at Dean, who was just as unnerved as he was.

"Ma'am," Sam started, but he didn't have to say anything.

To his and Dean's relief, someoe came to soothe her.

It was a tall, dark-skinned black man. He wore a suit and dress shoes, perfect for the occasion. He held the sobbing Leilani in his arms and looked up at them.

"She's really emotional," he explained, "We lost Miguel five days ago."

"It's understandable," Sam replied.

"Do you mind if we ask a few questions?" Dean asked him.

The man paused.

"It won't take long," Sam assured him, "We just want to help."

The man glanced at Leilani and nodded. He moved aside to let them in. They entered the decorated living room, religious figures littered the coffee table and elegant rugs covered the floor and a wall. The man say Leilani at the sofa with a glass of water and motioned for them to follow him. The message was clear: _Let's get this over with._The man turned out to be Nathan Dillard, Leilani's husband and Miguel's childhood friend/brother-in-law. He seemed impatient as he sat at the backyard patio, his eyes on the visitors in the crowd.

"What do you want to know?" he asked.

Sam and Dean exchanged a brief look.

"Did Miguel have any enemies?" Dean asked.

Nathan gave him a weird look and shook his head.

"No," he said, "He was the kind of guy that got along with everyone."

"Did he seem...different at all before he died?" Sam asked.

Nathan blinked, giving him a weird look like the one he'd given Dean.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Did he act like he normally did before he did? Was he happy or depressed?" Sam explained.

Nathan thought about it for a minute and shook his head.

"Nope," he said, "Last I heard, he was really happy."

Dean made a sound of frustration.

Nathan gave him a look and glanced at Sam.

"He has a sick relative," Sam quickly lied.

Nathan nodded in understanding.

"Sorry to hear that," he said.

"Uh," Dean said, "It's alright. A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do."

Nathan seemed to process that and looked expectantly at Sam, who gave Dean a 'what the hell kind of answer was that' stare.

"Did he live alone?" he asked, looking back at Nathan.

"Yeah," Nathan answered, then thought, "No, wait, there was this girl."

Sam and Dean exchanged looks.

"A girl?" Sam asked.

Nathan looked like he was reminiscing.

"Yeah," he said, "That's right. Last I talked to him, he said he'd met this girl that was moving in with him."

"Did he tell you her name?" Dean asked.

"Nope," Nathan said, "Just what she looked like. Leilani might know though; she talked to him longer than I did."

"You think she'll wanna talk to us?" Sam asked.

"I'm already here," an accented voice spoke up.

The three men looked up to see Leilani, who'd tied her long, ebony hair back in a ponytail. She looked weary from all the crying, but had composed herself well enough. Nathan got a chair for her and settled in the chair beside hers, putting an arm around her. Leilani rested on his arm for a minute, then sat up as if it gave her strength.

"You sure?," Sam asked.

Leilani looked up, her dark eyes full of pain and fragile hope. She nodded.

"He said she had black hair and green eyes, like cat eyes," Leilani explained, "Big boobs, fake ones."

Dean cracked a smile as she made gestures when she said the part about the boobs. Nathan smiled, too.

"He said she worked at a bar as a waitress," she continued, "He called her 'Cat'."

Dean sat up at that.

"Cat?" he said, "You sure that's the girl's name?"

Leilani nodded.

"Yes," she said, "Catalina something. He never told me her last name and he said that it didn't matter because she'd be a Hernandez soon."

Sam looked at Dean, who didn't meet his eyes. He looked frustrated, so Sam glanced elsewhere. When he turned his head, he glimpsed red hair and turned fully around. His heart skipped a beat.

Standing among the crowd of Latino people and being the only one with red hair, Opal stuck out like a sore thumb. She wore a little, black business suit, the kind with the skirt that stopped at the knee, and black, high-heel shoes. Her hair was curled and framed her face, the conservative look doing a lot for her already attractive features.

Opal was talking to Maria Hernandez, one of Leilani's cousins, when she felt eyes on her. She looked up and caught the charming, surprised face of Sam Winchester/ 'Ethan Keller.' She smiled and did a 'come here' gesture as Maria left to grieve with her relatives.

Sam pointed a finger at himself; Opal smiled and nodded.

"Excuse me," Sam told Leilani and Nathan as he got up and strode across the lawn to meet her.

Dean turned and watched him go, smiling slightly as he spotted Opal waiting for Sam, and, from the looks of it, she liked what she saw.

Opal's smile softened as Sam approached, her eyes studying him. Chocolate eyes met hazel as he stopped in front of her. Neither one said a word for a while. Opal exhaled a breath she didn't even know she was holding. She couldn't understand how she was feeling. She felt giddy, amused, and excited, all at the same time. His eyes seemed to draw her in; it was magnetic.

Sam felt a lump in his throat and couldn't say a word, even if he wanted to. The way she was looking at him had him speechless. He felt like he was on fire, her eyes seemed to judge him and he hoped she approved of whatever she saw. He couldn't understand why he felt the way he did; it was unnerving.

Opal chuckled, causing Sam to blink and slightly snap out of his thoughts.

"You look like you've got a lot on your mind," she said, breaking the awkward silence that seemed to occur each time they spoke.

"The planet's going to hell," Sam answered, "Kind of a big deal."

"That's a shame," she said, "The way you stared and all, I was kinda hoping you were thinking of me."

Sam's jaw went slack and he couldn't say anything for a few seconds. Oddly enough, Opal must not have been watching her mouth because she seemed to realize what she'd said and apologized for it.

"Sorry," she said, "I don't know what came over me just then."

Her apology was rewarded with a smile that left her mouth dry and hot.

"It's okay," Sam said, "But it's not like I know you or anything."

A sweet smile graced Opal's features regardless. He was just being honest, no need to get upset.

"True, ," she said, "Yet you come when I call you, why is that?"

Sam stopped short, wondering about that. As he did, Opal's smile widened.

_Game_

"You're my client," he finally answered.

"Yes, but not my servant or butler," she said, "Try again."

Sam swallowed a lump in his throat.

_Set_

"Did you miss me?" Opal asked in a childish tone, batting her lashes.

"Ye-," Sam stopped. He'd almost said yes, like an idiot. He looked away as Opal giggled and blushed slighlty when she lifted his chin with her warm, caramel hand.

"I," he began.

"Shhh," Opal hushed him, stroking his chin with her thumb.

_Match_, Opal thought, a satisfied smile crossing her face.

Sam was quiet, staring intently into Opal's soulful, hypnotic, chocolate eyes. He could feel his heart beating wildly in his chest and ,by God above, he couldn't understand why. It wasn't like him to feel so strongly about someone so soon, especially not someone he'd recently met.

_This can't be happening, _he thought.

Opal scrutinized him in silent amusement, intrigued by the adorable, younger of the two Winchesters. It wasn't a secret that he was interested in her. No surprise. She was used to men falling for her on sight, but there was something different about him. He didn't seem to be the type to do that sort of thing. She could feel it in the warmth of his face and tickle that his peach fuzz provided.

"Now," she said, caressing his chin, "Tell me everything you've been up to in the last couple of days. I'm dying to know."

Sam opened his mouth without hesitation and told her everything, down to the conversation he and Dean had with Leilani and Nathan. He didn't weigh the consequences of telling her this time. It was as if her will was his own, and, when it was all said and done, he couldn't/wouldn't resist.


	4. Woman's Intuition

After filling Opal in on what had happened, Sam escorted Opal back to Dean and the Dillards. Dean looked up when they got there, smiling when he saw Opal. She finger waved at him and greeted the Dillards, apologizing for their loss. The Dillards treated her like any other houseguest, Nathan accepting the apology and then comforting Leilani when she burst into tears again.

"We'll figure this out," Sam assured Leilani, "I promise, ."

Leilani nodded and took the handkerchief Nathan had offered her. She was blowing her nose when Dean, Sam, and Opal left.

"You sticking around this time?" Dean asked Opal as they went around the house and to the front where the cars were parked,  
"Or do you still have work to do first?"

Sam winced. He was glad Opal had come back at all and couldn't imagine her leaving now. Opal's eyes flickered to Sam's for a second before she glanced back at Dean and smiled.

"Yeah," she said, "What's the point of having bodyguards if I'm not gonna stick with em'."

Dean grinned and Sam smiled in spite of himself.

"Good," Dean said, "Sam was missing you."

Opal giggled while Sam hurried and covered his mouth. Dean said something, but his voice was muffled.

"Doesn't look like it," she commented, walking past them.

Sam let Dean go and caught up to her.

"What's that mean?" Sam asked, standing on the curb as she pushed the unlock button on the car remote.

She giggled as she turned around and faced him, leaning against the Ferrari.

"Do you take everything seriously, Sammy?" she asked, tiliting her head to the side.

Sam blinked, still wanting an answer. Opal smiled.

"I didn't get a hug, Sammy," she said, putting a finger in her mouth and batting her lashes.

Sam stood there stunned. He didn't know how to respond to that. Opal's sudden mischeviousness startled him.

Seeing he didn't know how to answer, Opal chuckled, opened her car door, and her strange, black dog hopped out.

By now Dean had caught up. His eyes locked automatically on the dog. The dog wasn't looking at him though. His furious eyes were on Sam now. His stance was aggressive as he stood protectively in front of Opal.

"Meet your other traveling companion," she said, obviously unaware of the dog's behavior, "This is King."

Sam glanced down at the dog, who was baring his teeth and growling at him.

"Something's wrong with him," he told her.

Opal scooped King up. He immediately stopped what he was doing and he wagged his tail excitedly. Opal held him at arm's length, looked him over, and glanced at Sam with an arched brow.

"He seems fine," she said, patting King's head.

"Maybe he just doesn't like me," Sam replied, suspicious of the dog's sudden change in behavior.  
_Maybe she's right....but the way he reacted to me....._

"Nah," Opal said, interrupting his thoughts, "He just doesn't know you yet."  
Sam smiled slightly while Dean looked at something that had piqued his interest.

Dean whistled as he looked over Opal's car. The beautiful, orange-painted Ferrari glowed in the sunlight. He could see the interior where Opal had left a car door open. He could imagine running his hands over the tan upholstery. It was probably hot to the touch. Like its owner....At that he glanced at Sam, who was watching at Opal as they discussed something about the dog.

"So," Dean said suddenly, "That's your ride?"

Opal beamed proudly and ran a hand over the blazing hot hood.  
"Yeah," she said, "It's my pride and joy."  
King made a sound of distaste.  
Opal smiled.  
"Just like King," she added.  
King barked at that and wagged his tail, pleased.

"Aren't you riding with us?" Sam asked, his excitement at Opal's sudden presence fleeting.  
Opal smiled slightly.  
"I really want to ride in my Ferrari," she said.  
Sam could feel his charge slipping away again.  
"We can take it with us," he said suddenly, an idea forming in his head.  
Opal beamed, "Like a repoman?"  
Sam smiled.  
"Yeah," he said, "We can hook it up to the Impala."  
"Woah, Sammy, hold up," Dean said, pulling Sam by the arm.

"What?" Sam said, when they were far enough from Opal and King.  
"Don't make promises you can't keep," Dean said, "You're not getting a scratch on my baby."  
"We won't," Sam assured him, "We'll just attach it to the Impala and drag it along."  
"And you don't think her car will scratch mine?" Dean asked, obviously not buying the plan.  
Sam sighed, exasperated and turned to look at Opal, who was currently leaning over in her car to get something. Seeing how much of her lower half was sticking out, he turned around, not wanting to be considered a pervert.  
"Fine," Sam said, finding no other option, "She won't like it, but I'll just have to break it to her easy.  
"You've got it bad," Dean commented. Sam didn't say anything.  
Sam was heading back toward Opal and King when a thought made its way into Dean's head.  
"Maybe she should just ride in front with me," Dean said.  
Sam stopped and turned around slowly. A small, involuntary muscle twitched in his jaw, revealing his irritation.  
"No," he told him.  
Dean grinned and put up his hands in mock defeat.

It turned out that Opal wasn't as upset as Sam thought she'd be. He and Dean were both surprised (and amused) to find out she'd blackmailed a crooked car dealer in California. In exchange for her not ratting him out to the authorities about the expensive-looking but totally rigged vehicles he'd swindled customers into buying, he'd promised two, brand new luxury cars of her choice in every state.

***

Sam was looking out of the window as Dean drove and Opal sat quietly in the backseat. Dean glanced at him.  
_He looks like a dog with a bone_, Dean thought with a chuckle as the wind whipped Sam's hair all over the place.  
**_'Er',_** a voice added to Dean's thought, causing him to look around for the source. He glanced in the rearview mirror at Opal, who was texting on her phone with King alert and watching in her lap. She had an amused smile on her face as if she found something funny. Dean looked back at the road. As far as he could tell, she was a normal human being. She didn't seem like she was out to hurt them in any way. He hoped not. Sam seemed smitten with her, and she seemed to be somewhat interested in him, even though she hadn't pinned him to a wall or tried to make out with him since they met.  
_Then again, _Dean's brows furrowed as if he was concentrating, his eyes flickering back to the mirror on Opal.  
She was still a mystery and they didn't know anything about her. Her cheerfulness meant nothing. When they'd met her in the bar, she looked like she was on a mission, and she'd pinpointed them so easily.

"Dean?" a voice said, interrupting his thoughts.  
He blinked and glanced to his right. Sam looked annoyed.

"What?" Dean said, causing Opal to blink and look up from the sudden break of silence in the car.  
"You're staring," Sam muttered, his eyes flickering to the now observing Opal.  
Dean scoffed, "Well, so were you!"  
"I did not," Sam said defensively.  
"Yeah, whatever helps you sleep at night," Dean muttered.  
"I bet I can help with that," Opal said suddenly, causing both boys to look in her direction, neither knowing she'd been listening.

"Wh-what?" Sam stammered, a nervous look crossing his face.  
"Hey, hey, Sam," Dean said with a grin, elbowing Sam in the ribs, "I think that's an invitation. Better take it."  
"Leave me alone," Sam muttered.  
"Nah ah ah," she said, shaking a finger, "He hasn't even wined and dined me. I want a date."

Dean and Sam both glanced at her.

"Really?" they both asked.  
Opal giggled suddenly, causing both boys to blink and glance at each other.  
"Maybe, maybe not," she said.  
Dean sighed.

"Tough luck, Sammy," he said, "She doesn't mix business with pleasure."  
"Wrong," Opal said, causing Dean to look at her again.  
"Huh?" he said.  
"I don't mix friendship with pleasure," she said, "Business and pleasure go good together."  
"Does that mean you have a good work ethic?" Sam asked.  
Opal giggled.  
"No," she said, "It means I love a man in uniform."  
Dean grinned suddenly, causing Opal to shake her head.  
"No, not you," she said, "I have a height limit and you don't meet that limit."  
Sam laughed.  
Dean glared at him, but a smile made its way to his face and he laughed too. For some reason, he couldn't stay mad with her. After the laughter died down and he'd sobered, Dean glanced in the rearview mirrow at Opal.  
Feeling eyes on her, Opal looked up from her phone.

"So 'Miss Funny'," he said with a smile, "You got a last name?"  
Opal smiled.  
"Radcliff," she said.  
"Like the dude that played Harry Potter?" Dean asked.  
Opal laughed.  
"Yeah," she said, "But without the 'e' on the end and I'm a lady."  
"Yeah, we can see that," Dean said, giving her a slick smile.  
"Height limit," she reminded him, and the laughter returned.

***

Opal was looking out of the window when they pulled up to the hotel. She glanced at Sam as Dean parked the car, his soft, even breathing letting her know he was fast asleep. An affectionate smile crossed her face, until she saw what Dean was doing.  
He was reaching over slowly, his hand heading straight for the radio dial. Dean glanced at Opal, who shook her head in disapproval.  
Dean put a finger to his lips and grasped the dial with two fingers. Opal's eyes flickered to Sam for a split second.  
Papa Roach's 'To Be Loved' blared suddenly and Sam jumped, nearly hitting his head...again.

"Damn it, Dean!" he exclaimed, glaring, fists balled up.  
"Now Sammy," Dean said, "You aren't gonna hit me in front of our lady now, are you?"

Sam glanced at Opal, who was giving him a nod of encouragement.

"Round one," she said.  
Dean glanced at her.  
"The hell?" he asked before he was shoved out of his open car door and tackled.

Opal smirked, picking up King and gracefully sliding out of her seat and standing a foot away from them.  
After a while of watching the fists fly, Opal cleared her throat loudly and both boys looked up at her.  
"Let's go," she said, "I need food."

Sam got up first and dusted himself off. He was about to walk to the hotel when Opal locked arms with him and nuzzled his right bicep. Sam flushed slightly.  
Dean sat up, propped on his elbows and watching.  
"How do you like that?" he muttered, causing Sam and Opal to glance at him, "He attacks me and still gets the girl."  
"Shut up," Sam muttered and Opal giggled.  
"Will a burger cheer you up?" she asked.  
Dean got up, nodding vigorously.

Opal laughed and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Don't encourage him," Sam told her.  
Opal glanced at him, looking him over with a gaze that made him flush and swallow a lump in his throat.  
"You wanna smooch me, don't ya?" she asked, grinning.  
Sam opened his mouth to speak and she let him go, walking away with a spring in her. As Sam stared in shock, Dean laughed.  
"Dont'cha?" Dean said, grinning.  
"If you sing that song," Sam muttered.  
Dean laughed again.  
***

When Opal walked in the lobby, the man at the desk was on the phone, most likely handling room service. Opal approached the desk, King at her heels. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other while she waited for him to finish.  
She didn't wait long.  
The man caught a flash of movement and looked up. He stopped midsentence, his mouth open.

"Hello," Opal greeted him, her tone playful and her eyes sparkling.

"H-h", was all the guy said.

"I would like to order room service for my friends and me," she said, glancing back as she heard Sam and Dean approaching.  
Sam wouldn't meet her eyes and Dean was still smiling.  
"Are these your friends?" the guy asked halfheartedly.  
Opal smiled.  
"Yeah," she said. She looked at them.  
"You guys can order," she said, "It's my treat."  
Dean stepped forward and made his order. As he did, Opal wandered off.  
Sam looked up, seeing her walk away.  
"Where are you going?"  
Opal glanced back at him.  
"Snack machine," she said, "These places never have the good junk on the menu."  
"Junk?" Sam asked.  
"Skittles, Starbursts, Smarties," she listed, then shrugged, "Junk."  
"You really eat that stuff?" he asked, incredulous.

Opal smiled.

"I take it you don't," she said, "I'm no health-food girl. I have a sweet tooth."

"That's not all you like is it?" he asked.

Opal smirked slightly and looked like she might say something, judging from the twinkle in her chocolate eyes.  
Sam felt heat pass through his body again in anticipation of her answer.

"I like spicy food," she said, and winked.

With that, Opal turned back around and wandered off...again.

***

Dean chewed his food, watching some game show on tv as Sam did research on the laptop. It was around ten then. Opal didn't show up until twelve after. She opened the door and met eyes with Sam, who gave her an odd look. King trotted in the room ahead of her and sat by a chair at the the wooden table. Dean glanced up at her over his newspaper, then looked back down at it.  
"Where's the junk?" he asked.  
Opal tossed him a pack of M&Ms.  
"Enjoy," she said, closing the door and sashaying to where Sam was. He glanced at her nearly invisible reflection in the lit up laptop's screen but didn't say anything.  
"What'cha doing?" she asked, grasping a shoulder in each palm and leaning over to watch with him.  
"Research," he said, looking at a screen. The site he was on had a black background and words written in red to indicate a gothic scene. Opal scanned it for a few seconds.

"Not our monster," she said, causing Sam to look up.  
"How do you know?" he asked.  
"Women's intuition," she said. Opal stepped back and reached in her purse, taking out her cellphone.  
"I talked to Maria Hernandez," she continued, "Her sister Inez was very pregnant. She was attacked and died a few days after Miguel."

"Who's Maria?" Sam asked.  
"One of Leilani's cousins," Opal said, "We met at the wake, and I don't know about you two, but I don't think this is your run-of-the-mill demon here."  
"What do you know about demons?" Dean asked, looking up from his newspaper.  
"Enough to survive," she said simply.  
"Anyway," she continued, "She wants me to look into the situation."  
"She thinks it might be related to Miguel's death?" Dean asked.  
"Yeah," Opal said.  
"But, how?" Sam asked, "All of the victims up until now have been men. What makes you think the same thing that killed Miguel killed is the same thing that killed Inez?"  
Opal's eyes brimmed with tears as she settled down in the seat that King was lying by.  
"When Inez was killed, there was a thin hole in her stomach," she said, opening a pack of Skittles. She was looking directly at Sam.  
"It went all the way through. The thing that killed her punctured her womb and sucked out the fetus."  
By now, Opal's cheeks were wet with tears.  
"It killed the baby, Sammy," Opal whispered.  
Sam reached out and took Opal's hands. He stroked her smaller hand until she took back a hand and wiped her face.  
"Opal," he said, his tone soft to soothe her.  
She glanced up at him with a weak smile.  
"Ignore me," she said, interlocking her fingers with his, "It's nothing."  
"I don't think you'd cry over nothing," Sam pressed.

Opal chuckled softly.

"You're pushy, you know that?" she murmured.

Sam smiled softly.

Dean decided to remind the two of his presence as he rolled up his newspaper.

"Are you two gonna make out or what?"

Sam gave him a dirty look and Opal laughed, her spirits immediately lifted.

"Maybe," she said, causing Sam's hazel/silver eyes to meet her own.  
Curiousity formed in his and mystery remained in hers.

"Seriously?" Sam asked.  
Opal smirked and leaned in close, one hand going to his head, fingers getting lost in his hair. Sam's lips parted slightly and his eyes fell shut. Heat washed over him as Opal drew steadily closer. He felt her warmth, smelled the citrus scent of her perfume. He hungered for her taste and longed for her touch. He felt...shocked when she popped a Skittle in his mouth and pulled back, taking her hand with the roaming fingers out of his hair.

Dean laughed out loud while Sam stared in shock. Opal batted her lashes innocently and ate a small handful of Skittles.  
"You're a tease," Dean accused her, still laughing.

"Guilty as charged," she said, getting up and sashaying into the next room.

Sam continued to stare after her and Dean put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, look on the bright side, Sammy," Dean told him, "At least you got her candy."

Approximately thirty seconds later, Opal heard a thud and a struggle. She couldn't help but laugh.

***

When midnight approached, Dean got Sam and Opal so they could go. King sat in Opal's lap during the ride, much to his displeasure. She'd insisted on bringing him along.  
"He better not piss on the seat," he'd told her.  
"What are you gonna do?" Opal said, playfully, "Arrest me?"  
Dean grinned.  
"I like that idea," he said.  
"Got handcuffs?" she said.  
While Dean laughed, Sam hid a smile. Opal was turning out to be good company and she'd barely been with them a few hours.

The ebony Impala pulled up at Dave's. King and Opal looked up as they approached. The music was so loud it could be heard from outside. When Dean parked the car, Sam got out and opened the door for Opal, who said something about him being a gentleman and locked arms with him on the way in. Dean's eyes locked on King in the backseat.  
"I guess you're going too," he said.  
As if in answer, King hopped off the seat and ran off, making a beeline for Opal. Dean peered in the backseat, praying to God there wasn't pee anywhere. The heavenly father must have heard his prayers; the seat was perfectly clean, save for Opal's tigerstriped duffel bag.

Opal and Sam got a table for three, waiting for Dean. Sam watched the front door, looking for Dean to show up. Opal, however, wasn't looking for Dean. Her eyes were scanning the room, her senses on edge. She could feel something. The thing that killed Inez and Miguel was somewhere. And it was close. Dean appeared in the doorway at the same time a familiar brunette approached the table, a pad in hand.

"What would you like?" the girl asked Sam, grinning all carnivorous teeth.

Opal assessed her irritably, looking her up and down. From her long, straight hair to her exposed cleavage, high skirt, and three-inch, pink, high-heeled pumps, Opal could only figure she was two things: evil _and _a slut.

Sam didn't seem to notice.  
"Uh, a beer would be good," he said.  
"Is that all?" the woman pressed, adding another touch of sugar to her already sickly sweet tone.  
"Would a bra be too much to ask?" Opal muttered, earning a dirty look from the woman and a short bark of laughter from Sam.  
The woman brushed off the comment like it was nothing, her focus back on Sam.  
"Sir, are you sure that's all you want?" she asked, "I think I could provide better company than...some people." Her eyes briefly strayed to Opal, who did the ladylike thing: flipping her off.  
"Just a beer," he said, looking back and forth between the waitress and Opal, knowing a potential fight when he saw one.

"Hey Cat," came a deep voice, causing the waitress to turn and Sam, Opal, and even King to look up.

Dean was grinning and holding a wad of cash tied by rubber bands in his hands.

"Hello Dean," the girl said, rushing to meet him.

"Ho," Sam heard Opal mutter. He looked at her, but she smiled innocently, popping another Skittle in her mouth.  
"Aren't you done with those yet?" he asked.  
"Still sore from earlier?" she asked, watching Dean and the woman sitting at a table further away from them.

"You think this is the girl?" Sam asked, seeing Opal was keeping her eyes on Cat.  
"I'm positive," she said, "Something's not right about her. I can feel it."  
"Woman's intuition?" Sam asked.  
"Woman's intuition," Opal repeated with a smile.

Dean was able to keep up appearances and keep Cat's attention. She beamed eagerly and said all the right things he'd usually go for if he was looking for a one night stand. But Leilani had gave him her name and Opal seemed stuck on the idea that she was the one. He had a hunch that Cat might be the one too, judging from her alacrity to get out of the bar.

"Your place or mine?" Dean asked her.

"My place is right around the corner," she told him, her wide smile and gleaming eyes showing just how anxious she was.

"Alright then," Dean said, sipping from his beer and getting up. He offered Cat his arm with his winning smile. She took it eagerly and they started out of the bar.

Opal looked at Sam, he nodded.

"Let's go," he said, getting up. Opal was already on her feet and heading for the door, King at her heels.

***

"Easy, sweetheart," Dean said, keeping a touchy Cat at bay.

"Why?" she purred, her dark eyes meeting his as she pouted and caressed his shoulders, trying to ease his jacket off.

Instead of going to her place like she'd suggested, he'd made up a lie, saying he'd rather go somewhere more spontaneous, a graveyard. The idea didn't freak her out. Moreover, she was just ready to get started. Started on what, he had a pretty good idea.

"Deeeaaannn," she dragged his name, cupping his face in her hands.

Before he could do anything to stop her, she forced herself on him. She pounced on him, throwing him on his back and began tearing off his shirt. Dean struggled under her, reaching for his gun, a knife, something! Cat pulled back as he squirmed under her, confused.

"What are you doing?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Uhh," Dean said, thinking of a lie. He said the first thing that came to his head.

"Trying to get em' off, babe," he said.

"Allow me," Cat purred, smirking as she ran her palms along his chest.

Instead of going for the pants like she'd said she would, she ripped his jacket and shirt off and sat up on his stomach. In the light of the moon, Dean witnessed the change in her. She looked older. Not elderly, like in her late 30s or early 40s.

"Surprise," she said, beaming like a Cheshire cat and then sticking a long, pointed tongue out at him.

"You _would_ have that for the wrong reasons," he said, reaching in his pocket.

"This?" she said, smiling, "This isn't for you, love."

She got up slowly, brushing her long, ebony hair over her shoulder. Then, something really freaky happened. Catalina lifted her top until it was over her belly button and a thin red line appeared, encircling her waist. Dean watched, stunned silent as Cat's body split in half and black, batlike wings sprouted from her back. Her lower body collapsed to the ground with a sickening thud.

"Son of a bitch," Dean muttered.

Catalina licked her lips and grinned, revealing her sharp, ivory teeth.

"I'll give you a head start, pretty boy," she said, "Run!"

Dean obliged, running past graves and headstones. He heard the sound of her wings flapping somwhere high above him and he looked back to see how close she was. Bad idea. He only caught a glimpse of her before he hit his shin on a headstone and fell to the ground. He could hear Cat's mocking laughter and the sound of her flapping wings getting closer.

_Shit_

***

Sam watched in surprise as Opal rummaged through her duffel bag, staring at the contents inside: plastic bags of salt, raw rice, and ash, garlic, rope, a lighter, a pistol, rubber, several small jars of vinegar, flashlights, batteries, etc. The whole nine yards. He was impressed, to say the least. When she pulled a polished dagger out of the bag, along with the ash, salt, the lighter, and the rubber, he went to the trunk. Opal zipped the duffel bag closed, shut the backdoor, and went to him. He was loading a rifle when he caught her watching.

"When you get to Dean," she said, "I want you to get that thing , keep it on the ground."  
"Why?" he asked, "What is that thing?"  
"Manananggal," she murmured.  
"What the hell?" he said.  
"Phillipine mythology," she said, "Look, darling, I don't have time to explain. Just keep that bitch on the ground."  
"Why would it be _off_ the ground anyway?" he asked.  
"Sammy Dearest," she said, exasperated but smiling patiently.  
Sam smiled sheepishly.

"Right, not enough time, got it," he said, "But what are you gonna do?"  
She smirked.  
"Don't worry," she said, "I'll be somewhere you can see me."  
Sam frowned.

Opal chuckled until she spotted Ruby's knife near the bullets. She gave Sam a weird look and opened her mouth to speak, but was cut short. They heard a gun being fired and a shriek. Sam glanced at the Opal and the two took off towards the noise.

***

Catalina flew about in fury as Dean continued shooting at her. He'd got his hands on the pistol just as Cat had him cornered. The gunshot had startled her and the bullet just grazed a wing. She seemed pissed.

"Spideman never had to put up with this," he said, continuing to fire.

Cat shrieked as she dodged the bullets. Another came in contact with her left wing, causing her to drop. But she regained altitude with her right wing and corrected herself. She glared at Dean with murderous, dark eyes before flying higher into the air.

"YOU ASSHOLE! YOU CLIPPED MY WING!"she screamed, avoiding another bullet.

"Uh, you're trying to kill me!" he said, "It's self-defense!"

Cat wasn't trying to hear that. She snarled and dove toward him. He pulled the trigger and there was a click.

_Son of a bitch!_

Cat seemed to register that he'd ran out of bullets and only flew faster, reaching for him and snarling.  
Two shots in the back intruded on her onslaught. She shrieked in frustration and darted out of the way of more bullets. Her red-rimmed eyes locked on Sam, who was heading for Dean.

"Dean!" Sam said, getting to his brother, who was slowly but surely getting to his feet.

Dean winced. Pain was shooting through his shins, telling him to stay down. He refused.

"I'm cool," he said, "Just killl this bitch."

"Opal's already on it," Sam said, looking up at Cat, who was in the air, flying around in a circle.

"The hell is that thing?" Dean asked, loading the gun with bullets Sam had brought.

"Manananggal," Sam said, looking around for Opal. She said she'd be somewhere he could see her, damn it.  
But he remembered what she'd said, to get the thing on the ground or close to it.

"The hell?" Dean said, giving Sam a look.

"Phillipine myth," Sam said, aiming his rifle at Catalina, who soared downwards, swooping towards them.

Just as she got close, Sam caught movement in his peripherals and turned his head.

Big mistake.

Catalina reached out and backhanded Sam, sending him flying.

"SAM!" Dean exclaimed.

Sam hit a tree with a loud thud and crumpled to the ground.

Dean turned back to Catalina with a glare.

"Bitch!" he swore.

Catalina chuckled and snatched Dean up by his throat. He reached for her fingers, trying to pry her lose. It didn't work. As he struggled to stay alive, Catalina merely smiled and opened her mouth, sharp teeth prepared to chow down. Just as she reached his stomach, an immense pain tore through her. She cried out and dropped him.

Dean landed on his feet and coughed a few times, catching his breath.

_Wh-what the hell?_

He looked up to see Opal in the distance. She had one hand over her mouth and nose, while the other pressed salt into Cat's thrashing lower half.

He could only stare.

Cat's lower half was making a sizzling sound, as if it was burning. But it wasn't. Her legs kept kicking, but Opal was seated on the lower back, resisting their attempts to throw her off. King was nearby, snarling and nipping at Catalina's feet.

Opal looked up and met Dean's watchful eyes briefly.

She took the hand on her mouth off and gave him a thumbs up, before the scent below her caught her nose again and she put her hand back.

Dean gave her a thumbs up and went towards Sam.

Sam was sitting up when he got there. He reached up, feeling a bump in the back of his head somewhere. It didn't hurt much.

"Sam," Dean said, still somewhat limping, "You okay?"

"Yeah," Sam said, "Just hit my head."

He looked up, expecting to see Opal safe at Dean's side but didn't.

"Where's Opal?" he asked.

"Sticking it to that manana-bitch," Dean said, smiling.

"Is it dead?" Sam asked.

Dean looked back.

Catalina was trying to fly now. But there was so much pain coursing through both her halves that she could barely move. She caught Dean watching her and shrieked, by now losing all form of human speech.

"Not yet," Dean said.

Sam got up, his legs having retained no injury during the impact. He quickly regretted it ,though, because he'd hit his back hard.  
He stifled a groan.

"C'mon Sammy," Dean said, "Can't keep the lady waiting."

He led Sam back to Opal, who was still sitting on Catalina's lower half.

She smiled slighlty when they approached.

Dean grinned.

"Atta girl," he said.

Opal grinned back, but didn't say anything to him. Instead, she looked at Sam.

"You alright?" she asked.

"Yeah," Sam lied, feeling pain shoot through his back as he did.  
He couldn't hold back the low groan this time.

Opal narrowed her eyes at him.

"Yeah nothing," she said, "Your back is injured."

"I'll be fine," he said.

"Uh-huh," Opal replied, "So you say."

Dean watched them go back and forth until Sam finally gave in, saying he'd go with Opal to the hotel so she could have a look at his back.

"Good boy," Opal said, smiling.

"Wait, don't we have to watch this thing or something?" Dean asked, pointing at Catalina and her lower half.

"It'll be dead by dawn," Opal told him, "Now that I've shoved salt into her flesh. But, if you want, you can watch it while I take Sam back to the hotel."

Sam and Dean stared at her for a few minutes.

"What?" she said.

"How do you know what to do to?" Sam asked.

"I know demons," she said simply, "Salt is just more harmful to this one than others."

Sam nodded slowly, eyes narrowed, still somewhat suspicious.

"You know what?" Dean said slowly.

Opal and Sam looked at him.

"That would've been really hot if she was really human, didn't look old, and you two were alone somewhere else," he said, gesturing at Opal seated on Catalina's lower back.

She gave him a 'what the hell' look.

"Remind me not to ask him for his thoughts on anything," she told Sam as she got off Catalina's, by now, not thrashing half.

Sam flashed her a smile that made her forget her train of thought.

"Let's go then, "she said.

Sam nodded and they started towards the car.

"Hey," Dean said, causing them to look back.

"What now?" Opal asked.

"Was it woman's intuition?" Dean asked with a smile.

Opal smiled back and nodded.

"Duh," she said, "What else could it be?" And with that, she led Sam back to the Impala and then, the hotel, where she massaged his back back to normal feeling, taking away his pain. When they got back, Dean was pissed. It turns out they'd left King with him.


	5. Ambush

The first night the Winchesters shared a hotel with their charge, Opal got bored. It was around 10.00 p.m when she'd begun wandering. She passed down the halls, hips swaying and King forever chasing after her. As she did, the most questionable of thoughts filled her head. She was craving…

Craving what?

She avoided the question at all costs. She wasn't supposed to want company, especially not men. With the exception of the Winchesters, she considered men tools. They only hungered and followed after her, chasing after that hot piece of ass that would only lead to heartbreak and their demise. She'd never really had a loving relationship, she realized as she turned a corner. If only they knew what she actually was…She could never confess to Sam and ,oddly enough, for someone claiming to be on a relationship hiatus, he weighed heavily on her mind.

Her lips turned upward in a small smile. He was so easy to fluster. Hell yeah, she loved to see him squirm. An image of him lying next to her, sweaty and panting, flashed into her head. She felt hot all of a sudden but laughed it off all the same.

_Him… and me? Not gonna happen…_

She accepted this thought better than any other girl with a crushed fantasy. She let it go. She couldn't possibly hurt him. She felt something…something for him, something strange. It made her curious…Made her want…. She briefly wandered if she interested him as much he did her.

At this point in time, Sam was up, researching a new case Dean had come upon after they'd found a place to stay for the night. He'd read in a newspaper that some teenagers had gone missing in Nevada. According to the paper, they'd been on spring break with relatives. When the relatives left them at the hotel, they snuck off to the casino area. Only one of the four teens came back. Natasha Curry. The relatives asked the girl where the others were and she claimed they'd gone missing after she saw some lady in red. Because no one believed poor Natasha, her parents had placed her in the Helping Hands Treatment Center.

Sam sighed and leaned back in his chair. He was tired. After the situation with Catalina and his injury, what he needed most was rest. However, he wanted to learn more about this 'Lady in Red'. For some reason, though, the internet system was cracking up and it took forever to load anything. He yawned and stretched, frustrated and trying to stay awake, knowing he really shouldn't.

_Opal'll kill me if she catches me up this late_

A small smile tugged at his lips as he thought of the mysterious redhead that they were stuck with. She likes him, obviously, and Dean. She has a dog. She loves junk food, which wasn't so bad...And...What else? He didn't really know what to think, but trying to figure her out only gave him a headache. He couldn't imagine her playing them and he didn't feel too suspicious of her. She entertained them when she was around, moreso Dean because of her gift of making him nervous.

_What the hell..._he thought to himself, _Let it go, it might just blow over..._

With that lazy thought in head, Sam placed his laptop on the nightstand and lay down in his bed. He could barely keep his eyes open and, in turn, changed into a t-shirt, boxers, and drifted off to sleep.

No sooner had he dozed off, the door creaked open and a shapely figure crept stealthily inside. Sam turned over, lying flat on his back as the figure got closer. The figure peered down on Sam and reached a hand out, brushing his hair away from his eyes and ,then, caressing his cheek. The soft touch didn't disturb him, so the intruder smiled and continued to observation.

Opal peered long and curiously at the younger Winchester. She didn't know what she felt seeing him sleeping so peacefully, but this feeling, whatever it was, soothed her. Seeing him so at peace warmed her, but she wasn't content...not yet. She crawled onto the bed slowly, careful not to make a sound.

At the bedside, King stood on his hind legs, trying to follow his master. After a few failed attempts, he whimpered.

Opal reached a hand down and petted his head absently. It stopped the whimpering, but King didn't sit down. He continued peering at his master, curious as well as annoyed that she was getting close to this person.

Opal placed her hands on either side of Sam's long, lean body. She leaned over him and angled over until her whole body was over his. She wasn't touching him and, yet, she was so close. Her hair hung past her face, barely brushing Sam's cheeks.

Sam turned his head at the prickling sensation, causing a small smile to linger on Opal's face. She tilted her head slighlty to the side, assessing his reaction for a second before getting another idea. She lowered her head to his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. The warmth of his chest was soothing...She nuzzled her cheek against it and sighed.

_So warm...._

Sam's subconcious form felt Opal's prescence, the soft, warmth above him was attractive. He reached for her, wrapping his arms around her. Opal froze as Sam's sleeping form embraced her and his hot breath hit her forehead. She couldn't bear such close proximity, as much as she craved the touch. With a soft sigh and mental lecturing, she imagined her room in the hotel and, before she knew it, there she was, standing in her bedroom among a cloud of smoke that quickly evaporated. King arrived in the room shortly after, panting softly. Opal placed his waterdish in front of him. He drank eagerly.

_Gotta love the teleportation_, she thought wryly.

"Relax, diva," she told herself, "Nothing happened."

Though she told herself this, she knew it was a lie. Her body was on fire from that little brush with danger. He could've woken up. And if he had, then what? Snuggled all up in that compromising position? What would he have done? She shook her head clear of the thoughts and settled with the quickest choice to satisfy her hunger. She dressed in a form-fitting, black blouse, tight, navy blue jeans, and 2-inch, black heels and assessed herself in the mirror. A vision of Sam staring in shock popped into her head. She smirked.

_Eat your heart out, Sammykins, _she said in her head.

She placed an observing King on her bed and knelt in front of him.

"Mommy's gonna be gone for a bit," she told him, "You're man of the house while I'm away."

King tilted his head in connfusion, causing a small smile to light Opal's face as she petted his head and got back to her feet. Putting her purse on her shoulder, she left the room and locked the door. Destination? The nearest bar. Reason? A little pick-me-up.

**Meanwhile**

Dean was having the time of his life: getting drunk with an equally drunk blonde. While he joked around, she giggled stupidly at everything he said.

"So baby," Dean said, putting his beer down on the bar, "Tell me something."

The blonde giggled and smiled, putting her chin in her hand as she beamed at him.

"You live somewhere close by here?" he asked, his gaze lingering on the loose straps of the tight, bubblegum pink top she wore. The thing barely covered her breasts, leaving almost nothing to the imagination.

"Not too far," she said with a giggle, twirling a strand of her golden hair, "Just on Merryweather Street."

"Merryweather, huh?" Dean said, looking up from her chest, "Is it always merry there or am I just lucky tonight?"

The silly blonde giggle again and smirked, but couldn't hold the look long enough to say something lewd.

"You're just lucky I guess," she said.

Dean smiled as she laughed, not really sure what the hell was so funny, but happy to be along for the ride...Literally and figuratively.

He took a swig of beer. As he lowered it, he heard a sound that caused a good majority of the men in the room to look up.

Click, click, click.

Strutting in the room without a sound, save for the clicking of her heels, was Opal. She said nothing, but was watched intently, as if she were some incredible creature these men had never seen. Her chocolate eyes took in the sight of Dean and a very envious, very drunken blonde, who was staring fiercely at her.

Opal locked eyes with the sleazy blonde, her eyes boring into hers. Seconds into the staring contest, the blonde promptly collapsed, face first on the table, too drunk. With a satisfied smirk, Opal turned her gaze elsewhere, her senses on the most dangerous vibe in the room. Craig.

The roguish man at the far corner of the bar eyed Opal as she glanced once in his direction, unafraid. His eyes raked over her long, shapely legs and curvy hips as she looked away from him and settled at the counter in a stool.

_3...._

Opal looked up at the bartender with a small smile.

"What'll ya have?" the older man asked, smiling back at her.

"Just a cider," she said, batting her lashes sweetly.

_2.... _

The bartender went away to get Opal's drink.

She took a compact out of her purse and looked in her mirror, checking her makeup.

_1..._

Opal smirked as she heard heavy footsteps approaching. The large figure passed sat on the stool next to hers. The bartender arrived with her drink. He swapped her drink for the money and acknowledged the hulking man sitting next to her.

"You want a drink, sir?" he asked.

Craig was checking out Opal, who sipped her drink, seemingly oblivious to the man at her side.

"Vodka," he answered, not meeting the bartender's eyes.

The bartender said something he didn't hear and went to go prepare the drink.

Craig swiveled in his seat, his eyes lingering on the arch of her back.

"See something you like?" she asked, bluntly.

Her tone was playful, a knowing look on her face.

Craig met her eyes immediately, but didn't seem ashamed at all.

"Yeah, nice legs," he said.

Opal downed her drink, placed it on the counter, and gestured to the approaching bartender.

"Another one," she said.

Craig paid the bartender and downed half of his drink in one swallow. He then let out a huge belch.

Opal's face formed a look of disgust. But before Craig could notice it, she masked it with a look of amusement.

"That's some good stuff," he said, grinning.

"I'll bet," Opal said, facing the array of beverages across the counter.

"You wanna get out of here?" Craig asked, leering at her.

Opal chuckled.

"You sure don't waste time, do you?" she said.

"I like the direct approach," he said, "No sense in waiting around, babe, I'm hurting _now_."

Opal smothered a snort. He didn't know how much he actually repulsed her...but she needed something from him, something only he could give her now....He was the only one around now and he would have to be enough.

"Is that so?" she said, looking at him, her bangs falling over one chocolate eye, "Now? Ready to go already?"

Craig licked his lips, his eyes on her girls rather than her face.

Opal felt a need...A need to slap the perverted horndog out of him!

But she let it go. She'd take this until she got what she wanted. And when she got what she wanted...It would be more than enough to sustain her,

***

Dean was confused as all hell.

The hell was _she _doing here? She was supposed to be at home...Well the hotel, if you wanted to get technical about it...In her room...or at least with Sammy?

He'd left on purpose, hoping Opal would wander to his and Sam's room, and give Sam the late night delight...A hope he hadn't really expect to occur, but this was much worse. Now she was at the counter with some Super Hulk on steroids. He was like a giant dog next to people food. And Opal wasn't brushing him off either! Was she really gonna get it on with him!?

He took a swig of his beer and got up, anxious to see where Opal's head was at and do Sam a favor: kick the Super Hulk's ass, if need be.

"Where ya going, doll?" a small, drunken voice asked him.

Dean glanced at his table, where his intoxicated companion was. She'd lifted her head from the table and a long trail of drool slid down the side of her mouth. He grimaced.

_Gross_

"Uh, nowhere, uhhh," he said, "What's your name again?"

"Jillian!" the ditzy blonde said, obviously upset.

"Right," Dean said, gradually inching away, "I'll be riiiiiigghhht back."

"No you won't!" Jillian blubbered, "You're going to see _her_, aren't you!?"

"Huh? Me? No, course' not," Dean trailed off, looking in Opal's direction, "You want a beer?"

Jillian immediately brightened up.

"Yeah!" she exclaimed, before passing out drunk on the table again.

Dean didn't waste a minute escaping this time.

***

Opal sensed Dean's presence before he'd even gotten close. She'd actually heard the entire conversation as well. She sipped from her glass, draining it of its contents and focused on trying to come up with a plan to deter him. She knew he was drunk. Now, how to get rid of him? If only that blonde slut wasn't so drunk, she'd be able to get rid of him for the night. Now what?

Craig had started to put his arm around her. She gave him a warning look. He pulled back immediately. Her sultry sweet demeanor remained but a lash of violent, fiery heat hit him when her eyes went harsh towards him. Opal noticed his withdrawal and immediately softened her features.

"Not here," she said, her tone honey sweet.

Craig grinned and went back to his booze.

"Trying to get tossed tonight, Opal?" Dean asked, his tone sour with disappointment.

Opal turned in her seat to face him. She gestured to the bartender for another cider.

"Heya Dean-o," she greeted him cheerfully.

"Opal-o," he replied.

"Deanapalooza," she said.

"Opalaganza," he said, chuckling.

"Sup," she said, offering a fist.

"Sup," he said, giving her a pound.

Opal grinned as Dean realized what he just did.

"Damn it, that's not why I came over here," he snarled.

"You're drunk," Opal retorted.

"Yeah, thanks," Dean said.

Opal chuckled, twirling a lock of hair absently.

"Damn it," Dean repeated, getting annoyed with himself as his mind continued to get foggy due to the alcohol.

"Who's yer friend?" Craig asked Opal.

"This is Dean-o," Opal said, smiling happily.

Craig glanced at Dean then back at Opal.

"Can we go now?" he asked.

"Listen here," Dean said, his voice slurred. It sounded more like: "Listen ear."

"Thas my brudda's gurrrrlll," he continued, "You wan er', you gonna hafta get through...true me!.....Or him...maybe"

Translation: That's my brother's girl. You want her? You gonna have to get through me.

Etcetera.

Opal stifled a laugh.

The poor older Winchester was wasted. But sweet, trying to look after Sammy's feelings and, in a way, her.

"Time for someone to take a nap," Opal said, getting to her feet.

"Alrighty," Dean said, leaning on the counter for support.

Opal took her cider with a chuckle and supported Dean's taller frame. Him being 6'1 and her being a short 5'3 made the scene look awkward. However, Opal was stronger than she looked, but she kept up appearances by seeming to stagger as he leaned on her.

"Hey babe, where ya going?" Craig asked, getting up as Opal took a few steps from the counter.

"Gotta drop of my friend," she said, "I'll call you."

Craig scribbled his number on a sheet of paper and practically shoved it in her hands.

"Anxious, aren't we?" Opal said.

Craig grinned, leering somewhat.

Opal led Dean out of the bar. Craig's face changed from disappointment to sour behind them.

"Wha was that?" Dean asked when they were outside.

"Handling some business, Dean-o," she told him.

"Ohhhh," Dean said, holding the note for a while before bursting into laughter.

Opal shook her head, smiling, and looked around for the Impala. Once she spotted it, she went through Dean's left pocket and picked the keys out. She unlocked the door and helped him into the seat on the passenger's side. She eased back out of the car and stood to her full height. She felt a prescence the moment she did and whirled around to see Craig. His eyes were black.

"Heya babe?" he told her, before gripping her throat.

Opal grasped his huge hands immediately, clawing at the cold flesh before her.

She'd anticipated this and had been right.

"You're going to taste good," he told her, eyes lingering over Opal's body.

"Aww, do you really mean it?" Opal asked, between breaths as she attempted to pry his massive hand away.

"A treat to the end," Craig said, "Did you really think you'd be able to escape your lover forever, woman?"

Opal chuckled as a wound opened up in Craig's fists.

"You underestimate me, Darcraigrion," she snarled, as a hot red fluid began to pour from the wound and Craig released her.

He hissed in pain and recoiled, gripping his hand fiercely.

"Bitch!" he snarled, lifting his uninjured hand. Opal was almost thrown back by his telekinesis. Almost.

She caught her balance just as he attempted to lift her off the ground. Craig drew back in fear.

"I don't think you remember how strong I really am," Opal said, her eyes changing from their beautiful brown to hellfire red, "Here's a reminder."

With that, Opal lifted a hand. As she did, Craigrion slowly levitated, keeping in perfect time with her hand. Opal twirled a finger around and Darcraigrion instantly paled. His flesh gradually changed from ebony to ivory in five seconds. Opal chuckled.

"Do you remember my favorite move?" she asked, "Or have you been to busy kissing Lloyd's ass to think about this risk you're taking?"

Craig swore.

"Doesn't matter now," she said, her hand clenching into a fist.

There was suddenly a scar on Craig's chest. It spread into a hole, an open sore. Opal's crimson eyes twinkled, just as a flame covered substance began to pour from the sore. Craig howled as if he was on fire. Lava, it was lava. It ran down his body as more crept up and around his face.

"Any last words?" Opal asked.

"You'll never escape the master!" Craig shouted, "I won't allow it!"

"Aghhh!" Opal said, making a sound like a buzzer, "You lose."

Craig's eyes bulged out of his sockets as he burned from Opal's lava/flames and his very demonic soul came spilling from his lips. Opal opened her mouth and sucked in the soul. Her eyes flashed black. She shook her head though and her eyes changed to her normal chocolate brown.

She glanced at Dean, who lay sleeping, oblivious to the scene that had just occured.

_Aww, _Opal mentally cooed, _Sweet dreams, Dean-o._

She got in the driver's seat, put the key in the ignition, and started the car. She glanced in the rearview mirror and paused.

Right behind the car was a small group of thugs. Or so they appeared to be.

Their eyes were black and their skin was ebony, like Craig. Just a few more of Lloyd's servants.

_Damn flunkies. _

Opal reached over and touched Dean's shoulder. He instantly vanished, just as she was snatched from the car.

***

Sam awoke with a start.

That was some dream.

He got up and stretched as the scenes replayed in his head like a movie.

_No way could that happen, Opal's so...human._

He looked over at the bed next to his and smiled, somewhat relieved.

_And there's Dean right there...Probably got hammered last night..._

Sam strode over to the bathroom, imagining a hot shower, breakfast, and the trip to Las Vegas he knew Dean would be looking forward to. And Opal. He imagined Opal getting excited and wandering off in the Entertainment Capital of the World. And getting candy like there was no tomorrow...And probably a little gambling. He never knew what to expect from her. She was a wildfire. Untamed, contagious, and...

_HOT!_

Sam recoiled as the overly hot water hit his skin. He anxiously hopped out of the tub, turned on the cold faucet, and waited for warm water. He looked in the mirror, seeing his reflection and actually staring for a few minutes. He reached up and touched his hair.

_She likes it...right?_

With no one to answer him, he simply shrugged and dressed.

Seeing as Dean was knocked out, Sam took it upon himself to get breakfast. He already knew what Dean would want, but he hadn't a clue on Opal's specific tastes yet. He put his BlackBerry Bold 9000 in one pocket, the room's keys in the other, and left the room, heading for Opal's.

***

While Sam was set on getting breakfast and starting the day, Opal was tending the wound from the night before. She wore only a tight, zebra-print bra and jeans. Her back was to the full-length body mirror on the wall. She was looking back at her reflection. A deep, red scar was the only thing that ruined the appearance of her otherwise beautiful back. She ran her hand along the scar, and flinched, her nails shifting to claws as the memories from last night came back. She closed her eyes and her thoughts drifted back once more.

_Flashback_

_The trio recoiled as Opal swung wildly at them when she was jerked from the Impala. Her eyes were bright red again and her nails had changed into catlike claws. Two of Opal's attackers were thrown into the bar's brick walls while the other one, stronger than his team mates, lurched forward to attack. Opal blinked and he was tossed aside, headfirst into a pickup truck. The truck's alarm went off. Opal swore. If the people in the bar had heard, they'd be out in no time. She was actually surprised they hadn't heard the roasting of Craig. As the two that had hit the wall got to their feet, the other glared up at Opal from his place on the ground, silently declaring revenge. Opal glared back evenly before sticking her tongue out._

_"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN, YOU BASTARDS!" she shouted, before vanishing in a cloud of smoke._

_Opal reappeared in an alley as far away from the public eye as possible. She knew they would find her, but she could handle them. She'd dealt with worse. She stopped at the solid wall that blocked and any all signs of escape. She pressed her back to the enclosure, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. Simultaneously, her three aggressors appeared, the tallest and strongest standing between his subordinates. He was about 6'2, bald, and had Persian features. Marcus._

_"You're coming with us now, Opalis," he said. His voice was deep, hollow._

_"I'm not into gangbanging," she replied, a smirk on her face, "And I like my special place just the way it is. Untouched."_

_"That won't last," Marcus replied, stepping forward, "Yours and the master's union is inevitable. There **will **be offspring, regardless of your disapproval. You cannot escape your fate."_

_"Do you always color inside the lines?" Opal asked, "I ain't doing nothing I don't wanna so, up yours!"_

_"We shall see," Marcus told her. As if on cue, the subordinates headed for Opal. _

_The most eager took up the lead. Opal tossed him aside with a flick of her wrist. He was sent headfirst into the wall. _

_The other decided to face Opal head on. His attacks were wild, and Opal was toying with him. She ducked and dodged and laughed. Her aggressor growled in frustration and threw a punch that she was once again avoided. _

_"My turn~!" Opal announced. _

_She punched him three times in the face. He looked daze. Her strength obviously surpassed his own, as she looked sweet but was as fatal as her race came. Especially since she was the last of her kind. Her opponent cried out when Opal did something he never saw coming. She punched him in the stomach, giggled, and dropkicked him in the crotch. He gripped his manhood tightly and dropped to his knees. Opal grabbed him by his forehead and threw him back into the pavement. She was having so much fun, she'd nearly forgotten Marcus. He decided to make his presence known. SAt the same time, Opal's earlier opponent was picking himself up from the ground. _

_Opal was laughing at her vulnerable assailant. Her rejoicing was cut short as she was snatched by the back of her blouse and held up by the back of her throat. She began to thrash as her foe's hot breath hit the back of her ear. He chuckled softly, seeing as her kicks and clawing didn't reach him. _

_"For Malloydus," he bellowed in her ear._

_In the name of his master, Marcus snatched a blade, a jambiya, from his belt and thrust it into Opal's back, tearing her blouse. Opal cried out in pain as her blood splatter over her ruined blouse and trickled down her back. However, she'd been struggling, so he'd only managed to slash her, not stab her all the way through. Opal's eyes glowed hellfire red, retribution the number one thing on her mind now. She elbowed Marcus in the nose. He staggered back with a swear word, dropping her and his blade._

_Opal landed on her feet, then dropped to her knees. Her right immediately went to her back. She flinched. _

_Those three inches of the seven-inch blade had hurt like hell._

_There would be no survivors, she decided. _

_Opal tore her tattered, bloodstained blouse from her body as she got to her feet. No sense in wearing it now. It was ruined. Her eyes were on Marcus. He would pay, but his suffering would be nothing compared to the demon that had sent these novice assholes after her._

_Marcus could feel Opal's heated, resentful eyes on him. He winced. Never had he been met with such a penetrating, loathsome gaze. He suddenly felt like very small, very powerless thing in her presence._

_"You just screwed with the wrong girl," Opal muttered, lifting a beautiful, caramel hand palm up._

_As she did, Marcus levitated in the air. His consorts leapt at Opal from opposite sides. They didn't even touch her. Just as they'd closed in, they'd been thrown back by an invisible force that could only be her power. As a result, Opal floated them over on either side of Marcus. _

_"This...can't happen," Marcus forced the words out of his throat. He could barely breathe. His sidekicks looked to them in horror. His veins were showing through his flesh and he'd paled considerably. Without warning, he burst into flames. __The two lesser demons watched as the darkness that was Marcus's very soul fly from his body to Opal's open mouth. She swallowed the spirit whole and her eyes flashed black, then instantly reverted back to red. Before the demon's could beg for their lives, Opal implemented the same maneuver she'd used on Craig on them._

_As the three lifeless bodies burned, changing into ash, Opal turned and lifted her blouse from the ground. Spotting Marcus's jambia, she walked over and took it from the cold ground. She'd thought it to be some tacky accessory Marcus simply wore for decoration at first, what with the jewels and gaudy decorations. Well, now it was hers to keep. Without a word or thought other than of returning to the Winchesters, Opal placed the blade in her pocket, and headed for the Impala, which she drove back to the hotel._

Opal's reverie was suddenly interrupted by a knock at her door. She quickly pulled on a long-sleeved orange top on and answered the door. Her eyes immediately softened at the sight of the taller Winchester brother.

"Hey Opal," Sam said, smiling, "I'm gonna pick up breakfast, wanna come with?"

Opal smiled back and nodded.

"Yeah, I need some fresh air," she said as she reached for her denim jacket that matched her pale blue, denim jeans.

As she locked her door and left with Sam, she sighed, her thoughts on her scar.

_Good thing I'm a fast healer...._


	6. Lady in Red

**Thanks so much to eminemchick15 for her support and reviews~! =^o^= I really appreciate it~! I hope you're all enjoying my story and please review~!**

* * *

After returning with breakfast, Sam and Opal retrieved King and went to the room he shared with Dean. He was snoring softly when they arrived. Opal smiled amusedly and Sam shook his head with a smile.

"Priceless," Opal said, taking out her iPhone, turning it over, and taking a picture.

Sam laughed at that and handed Opal her bag. She'd picked a bacon and egg sandwich for breakfast, he remembered.

"Thanks, Sammykins," Opal said, smiling sweetly and batting her lashes flirtatiously at the younger Winchester.

Sam smiled back.

"Welcome," he said, "And it's Sam..."

Opal blinked before looking at Dean and an idea formed in her head.

"Hold this," she told Sam, tossing him her bag.

Sam caught it and watched as Opal slid onto the bed Dean continued to doze in. King followed his master, eager to see what she was up to. Opal crawled over and lay next to him, his hot breath fanning her face. She chuckled and leaned forward so that her lips were a few centimeters from his ear.

"WAKE UP!!!" she exclaimed, interuppting Dean's peaceful dreams.

He awoke with a start and bumped heads with the playful Opal. Both cried out shortly, holding their foreheads and recoiled.

"Ah, what the hell," Dean muttered, peering through heavy lids.

"Good morning to you too," Opal muttered back, and continued to caress her throbbing forehead.

Sam gave a bark of laughter. Opal glanced at him with a slight glare, causing him to clear his throat and fake a look of indifference.

"You'd laugh when I'm hurting so?" Opal asked, her lower lip quivering.

Sam blinked.

"Um, there there?" he said in a questioning tone.

Opal smiled a fragile smile and reached for him.

Sam loped over and leaned down to hug her.

Opal's innocent smile changed into a mischevious smirk and she pulled him down, her hold on him tightening.

She giggled as he stiffened in her arms.

"Haha, gotcha, Sammykins," she said, grinning.

"Sammykins?" Dean repeated Opal's cutesy nickname with an amused look.

"It's Sam," Sam said, his voice muffled as his face was pressed against Opal's neck.

Although he was able to speak, Sam tried his best not to move. His heart, and his nether regions, had leapt when Opal squeezed him close to her.

_God, please don't let her know..._

Opal giggled happily and released him.

Sam twitched slightly, but otherwise made no move to get off.

"My, my, Sammykins," she said, "Are you really tired or do you just like it here?"

Sam recoiled immediately while Dean snickered.

Opal smirked as he looked away, unable to look her in the eye. As she chuckled, Dean went through the bag, eagerly searching for his sausage and biscuit.

"I..I'm gonna go take a shower," Sam said, leaving Opal smirking and Dean still searching.

When Dean found what he was looking for, he sat up and began to eat.

"Nice," he told Opal in between bites of food.

Opal chuckled.

"Thanks," she said.

"You like to tease him, dont'cha?" he asked, glancing at her.

Opal smirked, still looking in the direction Sam had went.

"Yeah," she said, twirling a lock of her hair absentmindedly.

***Meanwhile***

Sam showered silently, feeling the ice cold water hitting him like snow from a blizzard.

_God, it hurts....Crap, it won't go away..._

Sam continued to scrub and bathe, trying to will his pain away.

_What's it gonna take? _He found himself wondering.

As if on cue, Opal's voice called out to him.

"Sammykins, you're food's getting cold, love," she said in a singsong tone.

Sam glanced down and swore.

"Calm the hell down," he muttered.

"Sammy," Opal called to him, "I know you hear me."

Sam sighed and closed his eyes, trying to will his pain away faster.

"Don't make me come in after you," Opal said, her tone seductive.

Sam cringed.

_Would she?_

"You know I would," she practically purred in a singsong.

Sam sighed.

How did she read his mind like that? It was unnerving...and damn intriguing....

_CRAP_

Sam swore, a little louder than he'd intended.

"Sammy?" Opal said, her voice now laced with concern rather than its previous allure.

"Um," he started, his voice shaky.

He swallowed his tension and attempted to speak more clearly.

"I'll be out in a minute," he said, grateful for the clarity of his words.

"Hm, 'kay," Opal said.

Sam held his breath until he heard her leave. He stifled the urge to look down.

"What am I gonna do now?" he asked himself.

Sadly for him, there was no one to answer him.

Later

* * *

After the morning's inelegance, Sam was keeping a safe distance from Opal. She'd acknowledged his withdrawal with curiousity, but let him be. She found him strange and charming all at once but decided not to push him, or else she'd scare him away or piss him off. Though, she really doubted he'd get angry with her. Still, she didn't cross the line. Yet.

Dean glanced at Sam once then Opal in the rearview mirror.

Both were glancing at the windows nearest to them. He noticed that eventually one would glance at the other and quickly look away when they caught him watching.

He smiled at that.

_Hell of a lot of sexual tension in here..._

He was extremely tempted to discuss this with the pair, but left Sam to it. If he wanted something from their cute, playful, teasing charge, he'd do it himself...But that didn't mean he wouldn't push him at times.

He grinned, obviously looking forward to it.

The trio was currently heading for Sin City a.k.a The Entertainment Capital of the World a.k.a Las Vegas, Nevada. Once Sam had told them about the mysterious lady in red and the disappearance of the teens, they were off.

"Lady in red?" Opal had asked, "Isn't that some old ghost story?"

"This so-called ghost is responsible for some missing kids," Sam said.

"And we hunt ghosts, sweetheart," Dean told her, "And other things that go bump in the night."

Opal had chuckled and said, "Things that go bump in the night? Such as yourself? Whatever though, whoever it is is toat for touching those kids."

When they finally arrived, it was Opal's turn to drive. Opal glanced in the rearview mirror, her eyes on a softly snoring Sam. His head was tilted back against the seat, his face almost level with the ceiling.

Dean was sleepig in the passenger's seat, his head lolling to one side, his lips parted slightly. King slept in Opal's lap, curled up in a small, ebony ball.

Opal looked back at the road, her gaze soft as she looked after the guys that were supposed to be looking after her. She acknowledged this with silent amusement.

She parked the Impala in the public parking lot of the Flamingo Las Vegas Hotel & Casino located on 3555 Las Vegas Blvd.

She took the key out of the ignition and woke her dozing companions.

Dean and Sam, still drowsy from the long ride, followed Opal, who held King in her arms, to the hotel/casino's entrance. She got their room numbers from a perky brunette at the front desk and led them up the elevator and to their rooms.

She made sure they'd gone to sleep before going off on her own. She went to her room and looked it over. It was beautifully furnished with exotic plants in vases. The room itself was magenta and lined with a clock and a few paintings. The bed was queen-sized, covered with blankets depicting magenta and crimson palm trees.

Opal placed her tired pet on the bed and put her luggage on one side of the room. Obviously, the boys were too tired to explore and investigate tonight.

Opal, however, didn't tire as easily, nor at all for that matter. She'd never actually slept, even though she appeared to. It was however, a deep trance that kept her powers in check, her mind at ease, and her body revitalized.

Though she was tempted to see the City of Light's main attractions and venture through the hotel's casino, she decided it would be best to stick close by in case Sam or Dean needed her help...what with what had transpired the other night.

With that memory in mind, Opal went to the full-length, body mirror attached to the closet door and began stripping off her v-neck top and turned to look at her back. She smiled slightly. The scar was almost gone. It had narrowed considerably and was nearly her skin tone now, though slightly darker still. Pleased with this knowledge, she decided to celebrate a little with a nice, hot shower and her favorite snack: Skittles and orange Fanta soda.

* * *

The trio, plus King, began their day looking for the parents of Natasha Curry, the recent patient of the Helping Hands Treatment Center. Dean and Sam were able to find their address from a woman at the hotel in disguise as police with a missing person's report of the teens. The lady's name was Leslie Bridges. She actually grew up with Natasha's mother and had listened to Cathleen Curry go into hysterics over the missing teens and Natasha's unbelievable story. She was also one of the parents missing a child, a son by the name of Louis Bridges.

The Curry household wasn't too far from the hotel so it wasn't hard to find at all.

Opal sat in the backseat with King as they approached the beautiful Curry home and felt a twinge of longing at having a home with a family, a husband and kids. This feeling passed when she was told to wait in the car.

"But I wanna go, too!" she protested.

"We don't have an alias for you," Dean explained.

"I've got one for myself," Opal told him, "Need I remind you that I had one when you found me at the morgue?"

Sam and Dean exchanged looks then looked back at her.

"Fine," Dean said, "You can come with us."

Opal gave him a look.

Dean laughed.

"Not like that," he said.

"The hell," Sam said, looking between the two.

"See, your brother has a dirty mind," Opal said, "Which is why I have to answer carefully when speaking to him."

Sam nodded slowly.

King whimpered as Opal left him behind. She gave him a sympathetic smile and mouthed, '5 minutes.'

* * *

Three knocks and the door opened, revealing a Caucasian male. Opal guessed that he was in his mid to late forties, judging from his wrinkles, facial hair, and somewhat weary expression.

"Yes?" the man addressed the three.

"Hello, sir," Dean said, "We're from the police force on account of the missing teenagers. I'm Officer Dave Sullivan, these are my partners Officer Hawkins and-"

"Officer Shelly," Opal chimed in, shaking the man's hands.

"Are you Victor Curry?" Sam asked him.

The man nodded.

"Let me guess," he said, "You wanna talk about Natasha."

"Well, that's what it comes down to," Dean replied.

Victor stepped aside and welcomed the trio into the house. The three glanced around. It was a beautiful home, furnished lavishly. There was a fireplace littered with angel statues on its upper shelf. The couch was made of some soft fabric and cream-colored, covered with a lace blanket. A mat, similar in texture to the blanket, lay on the floor before the couch. On top of the rug was a clear coffee table and across from that table was a recliner similar in style and color to the couch.

The three "officers" sat on the couch while Victor sat on the recliner.

"What do you wanna know?" Victor asked, after sighing deeply and running his hands down his face.

"Is it true that you and the other parents left the teens in the hotel while you went to the casino?" Dean asked.

Victor slowly nodded, his gaze downcast in thought. Opal tilted her head slightly to the side. It seemed to her that he did that a lot, that his actions suited him though she knew nothing about him.

"We should've taken them with us," he muttered, regretfully, "This never would have happened."

"What did Natasha say when you asked her about the others?" Sam asked.

Victor looked up then.

"She said they went off to the casino we'd went to and Louis-"

"Leslie Bridges's son?" Opal interrupted.

Victor nodded.

"Anyway," he continued, "She said Louis saw a woman in a red dress so they all looked. She said she looked like a flapper girl or something. With long, brown hair, green eyes and she wore red lipstick."

He paused, just for a second and Opal's eyes narrowed slightly, her gaze now one of suspicion. Victor must have seen her look because he felt a twinge of guilt and quickly told the rest of the story.

"She said that they kept seeing her at random slot machines and gambling card tables," Victor continued, "And after a few hours, Toby Maguire had disappeared, then Sheila Marshall, and finally Louis."

Opal continued to regard the man with a skeptic look. She got bad vibes from him, as if he were lying to them.

"She thinks the woman took them," Victor said mournfully.

"What do you think?" Opal asked.

Sam and Dean looked from Opal to Victor then at each other. It seemed that Opal didn't trust the man and had decided to take over to get answers.

"I don't think the woman would randomly abduct a group of kids," he said, looking up to see if she would condemn him.

Opal weighed his answer briefly.

"What time did you get back from the casino again?" she asked.

"Around 2:00 a.m," Victor answered, rather quickly.

"You left them in a hotel until two in the morning?" she asked, "And just what time did you leave?"

"Um," Victor stammered, "Nine thirty."

Opal tilted her head slightly to the side in thought.

Time ticked by slowly. Hours seemed to pass in Victor Curry's mind as the cynical cop lady pondered.

Finally, she smiled.

"Thank you for your time, ," she said, "We appreciate your honesty in this _situation. _Don't be surprised if _I_ return, however. I may have more questions."

Victor nodded. He couldn't very well dismiss her. She was a cop after all.

* * *

"Smooth," Dean told Opal as they made their way to the Impala.

She shrugged.

"I don't exactly trust him," she said, "I think he's leaving something out. Like, his time doesn't add up."

"I noticed that," Sam said, "He said they came back at two in the morning. Didn't Leslie say it was midnight?"

Opal and Dean nodded.

"Meaning he was out two hours longer than the other parents," Dean said.

"I get the feeling he wasn't even with them," Opal said, "I'm gonna talk to Leslie, and if the times don't match, I'm going back to him."

Sam smiled.

"You're really getting into this," he said, amused.

Opal chuckled as she slid into the seat behind him and Dean. King leaped into her lap, glad to have his master back. She scruffed his fur playfully and smiled at Sam.

"Does that make you happy?" she said.

Sam shrugged, but continued smiling softly.

"It's refreshing," he said.

Opal tilted her head slightly to the side again. She smiled.

"Okay, lovebirds, tone it down some," Dean said, causing Sam to look away and Opal to scoff.

She wasn't so sure it was love. At least not yet, but there was definitely something there.

* * *

The Winchesters dropped off at the hotel, where she planned to go talk to Leslie.

King hopped out of the car after his master, looking up at her expectantly as she chatted with the guys.

"What're you two gonna do?" she asked, picking him up.

"We're gonna see Natasha," Dean said, "See if her story matches her dad's."

"What if visiting hours are over?" Opal asked, a playful grin on her face.

"Wel'll make it work," Sam said, smiling.

"I'd like to make you work," Opal said, smirking as Sam quickly turned his head.

Dean grinned and laughed.

"Bye boys," Opal said with a wave and went into the hotel.

Dean drove away smiling. Sam continued to stare out the window, the wild wind blowing his hair in his eyes, causing him to shut them.

"I like her," Dean said after a while.

He glanced at Sam when he didn't respond.

"She's nice," he tried to get his brother to speak.

"Shut up, Dean," Sam muttered.

Dean only chuckled and looked at the road.

About an hour later

* * *

Opal made her way down the stairs from her hotel room to the lobby. After talking with Leslie, she'd decided to freshen up a little and give King a bath. Her ebony pet trotted behind her faithfully, happy to be with his master and stretch his, albeit, short legs. Right now, though, she was on the phone with the boys.

"So, what'd ya find out?" Opal asked Dean.

"Turns out Victor and the missus got into it and he left for the night," he answered her.

"Uh-huh, he left them about ten-thirty, right?" she said, remembering Leslie had told her the same thing.

"Yep," Dean confirmed.

"Did you know he'd been having an affair, too?" she asked, leaning in the lobby, her back against a wall.

King lay down at her feet, knowing this could take a while.

"Hm, nope," Dean said, "And I didn't think the old dude still had it in him, go old dude."

Opal laughed shortly.

"Hm, well, yeah," she said, "And his wife had been suspecting it for the longest, Leslie said. She was sure of it when he got home at two in the morning smelling like sex and cheap perfume."

The line was quiet for a minute.

"Dean?" Opal called.

"What's wrong with smelling like sex?" he asked.

Opal rolled her eyes, but laughed anyway.

"Anyway," she said, changing the subject back to where it was supposed to be, "I'm betting he and this 'lady in red' had something going on and it got out of hand."

"Hm, way to go, Scooby Doo," Dean said, smiling.

Opal shook her head.

"Scooby, really?" she said.

"That's right, you are a redhead," Dean said, "Daphne, I've finally found you."

"I'm not Daphne, doll," Opal said, "My hair's much redder and I'm hotter."

"True that," Dean said, laughing.

"See you boys later," she said, rolling her eyes.

"What're you gonna do?" Dean asked.

"I'm going back to have a little chat with Victor Creed," she replied.

"He ain't no Sabretooth," Dean said, "He's Magneto."

Opal laughed softly.

"What's my quieter half doing?" she asked.

"Sammy boy?" Dean asked, glanced to his right, "Why don't you ask him yourself?"

Opal heard Dean say something to Sam and Sam quickly picked up, saying hello.

"Heya Sammykins," she said, smiling.

"It's Sam," he reminded her.

"Yeah, yeah, what'cha doin'?" she asked, laughing softly.

"We're on our way back to get you," he said.

"Ooh really," Opal

"When will it be here?" Opal said into her phone as she pushed the hotel doors open.

She beamed at the sight before her.

There, parked right in front of the hotel, was a black 2009 Maserati.

"Ms. Radcliff?" the car dealer called her.

"Goodbye Dennis," Opal said, her eyes on her new ride.

She touched the off button on her iPhone and strolled towards her car.

King rushed to it and stood on his hind legs with his paws on the car's driver door and barked.

"Ain't it beautiful, baby?" Opal practically purred, scooping King up and opening the door.

She slid onto the seat and snuggled against the leather.

King leapt into the passenger seat and stood on his hind legs, poking his head out of the window as Opal put the key in the ignition.

She could feel the blood pumping through her veins, the wind flowing through her hair, and the high that she felt whenever she was going fast.

Ac/Dc's Back in Black was playing at the time.

* * *

Cathleen Curry was making dinner when there was a knock at the door. She sighed, dusted of her starched, white apron, took off her rubber gloves, and hurried to answer it. Her husband was downstairs and had taken refuge in the basement when she'd gotten home. He was drinking again. No surprise to her. They were getting a divorce. He was losing a good woman, and both of them knew it.

The somewhat pudgy, auburn-haired housewife opened the door to a pretty, but solemn redhaired, caramel-skinned "officer".

The woman smiled, breaking her serious expression since she sinced the surprised woman's discomfort.

"Mrs. Curry, I presume?" she said.

Cathleen nodded.

"You can call me , though," she said, "I'm afraid I won't be a Curry any longer than I have to."

"I understand completely," Opal said, "I'm Officer Shelly. I came by earlier to talk to your husband."

"Hm, well, he's in the basement," she said, stepping aside after Opal showed her her badge.

Opal nodded, said her thanks, and headed for the direction had provided for her.

Down below, Victor was wasting away, his head thrown back as he continued to drink from the bottle.

He was so drunk that he didn't even hear the click of Opal's boots.

"Mr. Curry, you weren't telling the truth," she said, standing at the base of the stairs.

He downed the remaining liquid before scrunching up his face.

"Victor," Opal said, causing him to turn and face her.

His face instantly changed to a look of horror.

"Please," he said, dropping the empty bottle, "Don't hurt me! I didn't mean for it to happen!"

"Calm the hell down," she muttered, "If you want mercy, give your confession to the pope. I just wanted to hear the story from the horse's mouth so talk."

Victor swallowed the lump in his throat. His fear of this cop woman was inexplicable. She made him feel guilty as if she knew all of his sins. Seeing as she was giving him no other choice and the liquor was doing its job, he did as she asked, spilling out his guts.

Opal's eyes remained hard and accusing from beginning to end.

Victor recoiled at the livid expression that came over her face when he'd finally shut up. He yelped when she reached for him and jacked him up about an inch off the ground.

"Do you have any fucking idea what you've done?" she snarled, her eyes focused intensely on him.

"I-" he bobbed his head up and down in answer, fearing any pain she may inflict on him.

"That little slut you fooled around with cost your _friends_ their kids, damnit!" she continued, shaking him.

"I...I'm sorry," he said pitifully.

"How the hell is that gonna help me?" she asked him, if possible, looking more annoyed.

Victor squirmed slightly in her grip, so she shook him again.

"Quit moving," she said, "You weren't trying to get away when you were getting laid."

Victor stopped moving and looked away.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you," she snarled. He did so quickly.

"Where the hell is she?" she asked.

He told her.

"Sonofabitch!" she snarled, dropping him on his ass.

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!" Victor whimpered at her feet.

Opal swore under her breath and put her hands on her hips, shaking her head. She sighed and turned to leave, eager to share her news with the boys and fry the bitch.

"W-wait, Miss Shelly," Victor spoke up as she neared the steps. Opal glanced back at the one responsible for this mess.

"What?" she said.

"Y-you're not gonna k-kill me?" he asked, surprised she hadn't strangled or shot him.

"You're not worth it," she muttered and left him sitting in the dark, as he'd been before she'd arrived.

* * *

Sam had a feeling Opal would get all the remaining information they needed. He hadn't expected her to get so worked up.

She'd thrown the door to his room open and strode into the room with quick, angry steps and her small companion following her.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked as she stalked towards him and sat at his side.

"I know where she is," Opal answered.

Sam could see the fury in her eyes and put his hands on her shoulders. The heat in her gaze began to subside.

"What'd Curry say?" he asked.

Opal heaved a heavy sigh and calmed down enough to tell him the story.

Victor had been meeting with the lady in red for years and years. Anytime he'd get into it with Cathleen, he'd leave to go fool around with her. He didn't even know her name, but he promised that they'd be married someday. That's where he messed up. He and the woman had been fooling around for approximately twenty-eight years and she'd finally gotten tired of waiting. She'd threatened him and they'd argued that night. She'd told him that his time was up and took the kids. Then he'd gone and gotten drunk. When he got back and found the kids gone, he insisted on lying and got his child put in the asylum. What he didn't know was that the lady in red was a ghost that had died in a casino at the hands of her so-called lover. He'd stabbed her after they'd argued. They'd argued about marriage and him supposing to leave his wife like Victor had promised.

Opal had scoffed at that, saying the dumb tramp would still go for married men and not learn her lesson.

Sam was quiet for a while, his gaze on Opal's face. She was the faithful type, he decided. Victor's infidelity had set her off. He wondered why, and figured it might have something to do with her past.

"Want some candy?" he asked.

Opal blinked, and then her face lit up.

"You got me candy?" she asked, smiling sweetly.

"It's nothing," he said, getting a plastic bag off the desk his laptop had been placed on.

He came back with two packets of Skittles, the one with the purple wrapping. Opal's favorite.

She smiled happily.

"Here," he said, holding it out to her, not meeting her gaze.

"That's so sweet, thank you," she said, taking one.

"Don't you want the other one?" he asked as she began ripping the paper.

She smiled again.

"Nope," she said, "That's yours, unless you want to share it."

Sam felt himself flush and looked away.

"Um, maybe later," he said, "I don't each much...junk."

Opal laughed softly.

"I noticed," she said.

For a while, Sam looked away and Opal ate her snack in silence.

"We'd better go tell Dean," Sam said after a while.

Opal nodded.

So Sam went to get Dean while Opal stashed some of her snack and changed out of that fake police uniform. In twenty minutes time, they were downstairs, making their way to the casino.

* * *

She sat by her window, looking into her mirror with a makeup pad and lipstick on her lap.

As usual, she wore the crimson, flapper gown she refused to get rid of.

She made her face over in silence, fuming on the inside.

She was angry. Furious with the bastard that had led her on.

She just wanted to be married.

"Is that so wrong?" she asked.

Muffled voices answered her.

She sighed and did her makeup, hoping her good looks would finally get her a husband. Even if she took someone else's. It made no difference to her. The wife should be able to keep her man on a tight leash, even if this lady in red had an unfair advantage.

No matter, she decided getting up from her stool and smiling into her dressing room's mirror. Her eyes flashed purple.

She chuckled and left the room, wondering if she'd find the right man this time. Those muffled voices she listened to every night were beginning to infuriate her. Perhaps she'd get rid of them when she was done seducing for the night.

* * *

The two Winchesters and the Radcliff girl made their way through the hotel, looking for the lady in red.

Opal had been pissed when Victor told her he'd left the lady in red to wander throughout the casino without considering this being a good idea or not.

Dean came up with the idea that they all split up, seeing as there would be a better chance of them locating her with them searching different parts of the casino rather than staying together and going to the same places. He'd taken the area with the table games; Sam had the gaming machines, and Opal had the random number game area.

* * *

Sam wandered off to the area with the slot machines. There were three aisles of them, six in each aisle. He looked down the first aisle, his eyes wandering from one woman to the next. None of the women there matched Victor's description of the lady in red so he moved along to the next aisle.

He went right to the third after seeing a bunch of old people there. He was looking down the aisle when a flash of crimson caught his eye. He didn't get to see the woman as she'd just left the machine she was at.

Almost immediately after, some nearby players approached her machine, seeing the woman had won and left her coins behind.

"THANK GOD! FINALLY!" one of them said, "I CAN PAY OFF MY DEBTS! THANK YOU, LORD! I WILL BE IN CHURCH THIS SUNDAY!!!"

Sam blinked once. Twice. And went in the direction he assumed the woman had taken.

* * *

Dean had stopped at the blackjack table.

He'd noticed that several players kept losing to this woman. She didn't match Victor's description but she was something to look at: Big boobs, long, blonde hair, and baby blue eyes that gleamed with pride.

Before he could approach her, a voice filled his head, saying, **_Don't even think about it. Gotta save the kids._**

Dean looked around to see if it was Sam nagging him, but he wasn't in sight. He shrugged and merely went along with it, assuming it was the booze doing it's job, playing with his head.

He passed each table until he caught a glimpse of a brunette in red. She was talking to some older looking man who appeared to be wasted.

The man must not have impressed her or something because she left him seconds later.

Dean headed off in her direction, but she was nowhere to be found when he went down the aisle of slot machines she'd just ventured towards.

Seeing no one there but a bunch of old ladies, Dean scratched his head in confusion, a 'what the hell' look on his face.

Seconds later, he spotted Sam across the aisle, who blinked when he saw Dean.

"The hell?" Sam asked, "Why aren't you at the card tables?"

"I saw her," Dean said, "She just came down this aisle, but all I see are grandmas."

"Me, too," Sam said, "She's gotta be a ghost or something."

Dean nodded in agreement.

"Have you seen Opal?" Sam asked him.

"Nope," Dean said, "Let's look for her, though. Maybe she's having better luck than we are."

* * *

_It's her, _Opal decided, eyes narrowed on the flirtatious, and obviously tipsy lady in red.

As if sensing the Opal's prescence, the woman glanced in her direction.

She waved at Opal who waved back less enthusiastically.

Obviously, she'd been moving around too much and had gotten tired. Or so she'd faked. She'd actually settled down at the bar counter with some fourty-something gentleman that gazed hopefully at her.

Opal rolled her eyes when she spotted the gold, wedding band on his ring finger.

_Note to self: Sluts never change, _she thought with a shake of her head.

She decided to wait until the lady in red seduced the man out of the casino or wherever the hell she'd stashed the kids.

Hearing a nearby group of men, Opal glanced in the noise's direction.

There was a blackjack table nearby where some men where playing.

"Hey, girlie, what'cha lookin' at?" one of them said, grinning at her, shaking a wad of cash, "Wanna make me a happy man tonight?"

Opal chuckled as she approached.

"You seem happy enough," she said, glancing at one of the men, who quickly moved out of his seat and allowed her to sit, "I want in."

"Heh, you think you can keep up with the big boys?" another man said.

"I think I'm already out of the big boys' league," she said, smirking.

"Well, bring it," he replied.

Opal chuckled softly and waited. Christina Aguilera's 'Keeps Gettin Better' had started playing.

* * *

It didn't take too long for the Winchesters to locate Opal. All they had to do was look for a black chihuahua lying next to a pair of steel-heeled, black boots.

She was at the blackjack table. And from the looks of it, she'd won.

"Thank you, boys," Opal said, pulling the pile of money towards her, "That was so much fun. We should play again sometime."

The men grumbled and complained as they left the table, where Opal sat, smiling victoriously and counting her dollars.

"That's a lot of cash," Dean said, as Opal grinned at him.

"Isn't it?" she said.

"So that's her," Sam said, gesturing to the lady in red.

"Uh-huh," Opal said, putting the cash away.

"She's leaving," Sam said, seeing the lady in red, helping the fourty-something guy up and strolling towards a door near the back of the casino.

"Okay, I'm going after her," she said, getting up.

"Uh, you think you can handle her?" Sam asked.

Opal smiled.

"Sure thing, love," she said, "I just beat three S. at their own game, I can take her."

"Well, I guess we should go burn the bones," Dean said.

Opal tilted her head to the side.

"You already found her gravesite," she said.

"Yup," Dean said.

"Good boys," Opal said, "I'll get her and Sammykins can help the kids when we find them, and you can torch the bitch."

"Hey," Dean said.

"What?" Opal said.

"Who put you in charge?" he asked, smiling.

"I did," she said, "Cause' I'm the boss."

She stuck her tongue out, grabbed Sam's arm, and jogged after the lady in red.

Dean shook his head with a chuckle and grin.


	7. The Cavalry Arrives

**Thanks so much to eminemchick15 for her support and reviews~! =^o^= I really appreciate it~! I hope you're all enjoying my story and please review~!**

* * *

Opal and Sam followed the lady in red and her latest lover-to-be. They suddenly stopped, pressing against the wall and watching them.

The lady in red had arrived at her secret room and was unlocking the door.

Opal scoffed when she'd opened the door.

It _would _be a dressing room.

She glanced at Sam as they walked in.

"You got a plan?" Opal asked.

Sam looked around until he spotted a utility cart.

"Follow my lead," Sam said.

Opal nodded.

* * *

The lady in red pushed the fourty-something man against the door, fiercely making out with him.

He said his name was Doug.

Lame name, but a hell of a looker, she'd decided.

Doug grabbed at her ass, feeling just as frisky as the horny, 5'7 woman pressing against him.

All of sudden, there was a knock on the door.

The lady in red made a sound of frustration and Doug caught his breath.

Both moved aside and the lady in red opened the door, seeing a man in a suit with a large cart.

"Room service," he said, smiling politely.

"I didn't order anything," the lady in red said as she was brushed aside and the man stepped into the room.

"C'mon, beautiful," Doug said, wrapping his arms around her waist, "The nice man brought booze."

She looked.

There was a tray on top with liquor, beer, and vodka on top of the cart.

"Well, okay," she said, smiling, "Thank you."

"No problem, miss," the man said, leaving the room.

The lady in red shut the door behind him and turned to face Doug.

Doug had started to open the liquor when the lady in red pushed him to the ground and crawled on top of him.

Under the cart, Opal grimaced as she heard the moans and sighs just inches away from her.

She blinked as she heard muffled sounds and peeked cautiously out from under the cart's sheets.

The muffled sounds were calling for help.

Opal blinked as she realized where the lady in red had stashed the kids.

The room was only a few feet away.

She glanced at the occupied pair and attempted to crawl out of it.

But, it took some time.

Her hips had gotten stuck.

Opal heaved an annoyed sigh and grabbed the carts pillar-like poles.

Sam was gonna have to come up with better plans than this.

She bent the metal poles and scooted out.

She glanced down at her hips, which she was so very proud of, though they could cause trouble for her at times.

If she was human.

Thank her ancestors for immortal strength!

In order to get the kids out, she'd have to lure them out first or at least Doug. She figured she'd be able to fight her off until Dean fried her.

_Dean..._

She sighed, wondering if Sam would be ready and if Dean was almost done.

Her chocolate eyes darted to random objects in the room as she decided what she would use to scare Doug out.

A cool breeze from above caused her to look up.

She smiled. That would do just fine.

* * *

Sheila was crying in the corner while Toby and Louis desperately shouted for help.

They were trapped in a small bathroom with no windows and it was dark. The walls were heavily insulated, which is why they could scarcely be heard.

Toby pounded on the door as Louis gave up and went to Sheila's side.

Her curly, tawny hair was a mess and her eyes were bloodshot. A full basket of tissues sat before her.

"We're gonna get out of here, Sheiles," Louis said, rubbing her back.

"Damn it, Lou!" Sheila screamed, "Don't fucking tell me that again, okay!? We've been trapped in here for days!"

Louis sighed, looking sadly at her. He backed away giving her space.

She immediately went back to her nearly empty box of Kleenex and sniffled.

Toby slid to his knees in defeat.

He looked from Louis to Sheila, two of his best friends.

He knew he'd crack if they were in here for another day or so. And damn, if he didn't need a cigarette right now.

* * *

Opal eyed the ceiling fan as the metal blades began to spin faster and faster.

The downrod began to swing with the wild fan. It wouldn't be able to hold the thing for too much longer.

Opal glanced at the couple, grimaced, and looked back at the ceiling fan.

The lady in red gasped and arched her back as Doug kissed and sucked at her neck.

She clutched him tightly against her and wrapped her legs around him.

She was only vaguely aware of the rapidly rotating ceiling fan far above her.

But then there was a snap and her jade eyes opened.

Her lips twisted into a scowl.

"What the hell!?" she snarled. Doug stopped what he was doing also and looked up at the loosening fan.

"SHIT!!!" he yelled as he got off of her, threw open the door to the room, and fled.

* * *

Sam was waiting, leaning against the wall when the door suddenly flew open.

He jumped away before the door could smack him and Doug ran out, screaming.

Cautiosly, he reached for the dagger and peered into the room

The downrod broke with an audible snap and the ceiling fan fell.

And there was a scream.

* * *

Hearing the noise, the teens jumped and looked to the door.

They were quiet for a few seconds.

"The hell was that?" Louis said, breaking the silence.

Toby shrugged, and Sheila didn't make a sound since she didn't have an answer either.

* * *

Opal blinked twice, her eyes adjusting to the darkness.

She knew the lady in red hadn't gotten hurt.

She was a ghost, after all.

She looked around for her, her gaze briefly falling on the flickering electric motor.

She suddenly felt someone's presence and turned her head.

Standing before her, eyes glowing with rage.

Opal didn't have enough time to move before the lady in red struck her, sending her flying back into the vanity.

Her back hit a the mirror, and she fell backwards onto the ground surrounded by a shattered glass.

She flinched as the narrow scar had been hurt in the impact.

She could practically hear the sound of her blood dripping on the glass.

Footsteps sounded, letting her know the lady in red was coming.

"You stupid, human wench!" she barked, "I was so close! Damn you, how dare you!"

Opal arched her back, popping her stiffening spine and allowing the glass embedded in her skin to fall.

The lady in red froze.

_She shouldn't be able to recover so fast!_

Opal pushed herself off the ground and get to her feet.

She brushed the remaining glass off of her back, feeling the ripped parts of her top, glared at the lady in red, and promptly slapped her.

The lady in red fell back, clutching her cheek, which felt like it was on fire.

She and Opal locked eyes, fury in Opal's and confusion in hers.

"Bitch," Opal addressed her, "Consider yourself screwed."

* * *

Sam had no idea what was happening but it sounded like all hell was breaking loose.

First, there'd been the crash from Opal hitting the vanity then a loud slap and a cry of pain.

He padded into the room silently, looking for Opal, the lady in red, or the missing kids.

He heard muffled shouting and looked around for the source.

He clutched his dagger as he reached for the door.

He slowly opened it and jumped back as he was almost punched in the face.

"The hell!?" he said, shining a flashlight on the person.

It was a teen.

He appeared to be about fourteen.

He had sandy brown hair and tired, blue eyes.

"Dude," he told Sam, "Are you the police? Cause' some crazy psycho kidnapped me and my friends, and ,yeah, we're hungry."

Sam blinked.

"Are they with you?" he asked, peering in the bathroom.

He spotted an exhausted looking girl and a kid sitting in the fetal position, rocking back and forth.

He decided to approach the crazy one first.

"Uh, kid?" he said, cautiously stepping up behind him.

The kid didn't respond. Sam reached out and touched his shoulder.

He screamed and fell over.

Sam blinked.

"DON'T HURT ME!" the boy screamed.

Sam was quiet. He glanced at the kid that had almost punched him and then back at the crazy one, who was now peeking from under his arm at him.

"Oh, thank God," the kid said, sitting up, "You're a dude."

"Yeah, so are you," Sam said, smiling slightly.

"Yeah, so I'm Louis, who are you?" the kid said.

"Sam," Sam replied and glanced at the girl.

"That's Sheila," Louis said, "Are you here to help us?"

Sam nodded.

"HOLY SHIT"

Sam, Louis, and Sheila looked up towards the open door and all got up to see what had gotten Toby's attention.

Opal was fighting for control as the lady in red attempted to strangle her.

She was seated on Opal's stomach while Opal clawed vicously at her arms.

She didn't bleed, but the attacks were beginning to take their toll on her.

Sensing the lady in red's weakness, Opal flipped her over and began pounding her.

The lady in red tried futiley to cover herself and block Opal's attacks.

It wasn't working.

All of a sudden, though, the lady in red vanished, and Opal's knuckles hit the ground.

She sat on her knees then, inhaling and exhaling, feeling on the edge so soon after her endeavors.

Sam rushed to her, shining his flashlight, which he aimed at her back.

He could see dry blood, faint scratches, one particular scar that stood out from the rest, and Opal's ebony bra strap.

He rushed to her and, without thinking, took off his shirt, and put it on her.

Opal turned her head at him after she poked it through the open collar.

"Um, your bra was showing," Sam said.

Opal smiled sweetly at him, causing him to smile awkwardly back.

"I didn't really mind," Toby spoke up.

Opal gave him a look.

"Hey," he said with a shrug, "I've been locked up for a while. You can't blame me for saying."

Opal rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, kid,"she said, as Sam helped her to her feet.

"You okay?" Sam said, glancing at her back.

Opal smiled and promptly hugged him, squeezing him tightly in her arms.

"Mmm, I'll be fine," she said, "Thanks."

Sam blinked and a slow smile spread across his face.

He wrapped an arm around the small of her back and hugged her gently.

He got wolf whistles from Louis and Toby as a result.

He rolled his eyes.

_Great, just what I need. More Deans._

Opal glanced at the boys.

"How cute," she said, looking up at Sam.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Dean Juniors," she said, smiling.

Sam smiled and chuckled.

It didn't take long for Dean to find them and they took the kids to their homes.

Opal had smiled and embraced Sam when she found out from Dean that Cathleen had gotten Natasha out of the looney bin.

When they were riding in the car, Dean noticed something.

"How come you're wearing Sam's shirt?" he asked, glanicing in the rearview mirror.

Opal smirked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she said, teasingly.

Dean chuckled.

"Getting hot and heavy with the boss, eh, Sam?" he said.

Sam looked out the window without a word.

It wasn't like that...At least, not yet.

* * *

**Thank you for reading my story and I hope you review! Tell me what you think =^o^=**


	8. Amenity

**Thanks to eminemchick15 for reviewing! I really appreciate the feedback.**

**You guys that do read the story, I'd really like your opinons so I can know what you think :( **

**Every little bit helps, peoples =^o^=**

A couple months later

* * *

It was a Thursday morning.

Sam had woken up, staring at the ceiling.

He sighed, wondering how the day would go.

The shifting of a warm body next to his caused him to turn his head.

He started at the sight of Opal sleeping next to him.

She'd began sleeping in the hotel rooms with him ever since the lady in red incident.

He found it cute, if not unnerving.

But they weren't in a hotel now.

Opal had announced that she had a rich relative that had promised her a pretty home in every state he had a realtor company.

She'd driven them to her Las Vegas condo on 5th street.

It was beautiful, orange-painted brick roof on top of a white-brick building. It was designed to look like a little castle. She'd led them in and showed them around. There were three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a huge kitchen, dining room, game room, den, and basement. Although she had three bedrooms, she still crept into bed with him at night. He found that comforting for a reason he himself didn't know.

He smiled slightly as she rolled over onto her side, facing him.

A stray, maroon bang fell across her face.

He brushed it aside and tucked it behind her ear.

Opal's subconscious sensed his presence, so she reached out for him and pulled him close to her.

Sam flinched in surprise.

Opal merely sighed contentedly and nuzzle his chest.

He glanced down when he felt a much smaller form moving between his and Opal's feet.

It was King, lying on his back with his feet in the air and his head on Opal's heels.

Sam grunted as Opal's hips brushed against him, and he wondered if he'd have to say something about the sleeping arrangements.

* * *

When he'd first awoken to her there, it went something like this:

_Sam jumped back in surprise, falling off the side of the bed. He was so shocked._

_The loud thud woke the sleeping Opal, who blinked her chocolate eyes open in confusion. _

_She got to her knees, closed her orange robe, and peeked over the side of the bed._

_"Are you okay?" she asked, as he rubbed his head and stared awkwardly up at her._

_"Y-yeah," he stammered, swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat._

_Opal tilted her head to the side in adorable confusion, obviously not believing him._

_"What are you doing here?" he asked._

_"I spent the night," she answered simply._

_"Sp-spent the night?" he repeated, images soaring through his head._

_Opal nodded, clutching her closed robe slightly tighter._

_"I picked the lock while you were sleeping and snuggled in since you wouldn't wake up when I shook you," she explained._

_"You **snuck** in?" Sam asked._

_He sighed when Opal nodded._

_**At least she's honest**, he thought to himself._

_"Okay," Sam said slowly, causing Opal to chuckle. _

_"How do you think I got here?" she asked, smirking._

_"Um," Sam stammered, debating between lying to her and telling her the truth._

_He wasn't sure if she'd laugh at him or get offended._

_"Tell the truth, Sammykins," she said, as if reading his mind._

_He squared his shoulders and looked her in the eyes._

_"I thought I'd gotten drunk and tried to take advantage of you," he answered._

_Opal blinked for a few seconds before a smirk spread across her face._

_He recoiled, knowing whenever she got that look, he ended up taking a cold shower._

_He was right to do so because that was when Opal pounced._

_His back hit the floor with a thud._

_He blinked, his eyes meeting Opal's as she sat up on his stomach, palms on his stomach._

_"Who says you'd take advantage of me?" she said, a predatory smirk on her face._

_"Wh-what are you doing?" Sam said Opal trailed her fingertips over his stomach slowly._

_"Hm?" she said, smiling, "What does it feel like I'm doing?"_

_Sam sank into the ground, as if trying to break through somehow, to escape._

_Opal surprised him by gripping his sides and quickly tickling him._

_He laughed and squirmed beneath her._

_"Koochie Koochie Koo!" Opal said, giggling as she tickled his sides and stomach._

_"No, stop," Sam had said between occasional chuckles._

_He'd continued squirming until Opal stopped, smiling and laughing like an amused child._

_Sam had stopped laughing to see the sweet innocence in her face that she only seemed to show him._

_

* * *

_

As the memory faded, he smiled softly.

He'd never met a girl like her: She was a nice girl, but a real badass when it came to fights and a total tease; she was sneaky, hedonistic, playful, and mysterious.

And, for the love of him, he couldn't understand why she'd chosen him and Dean.

Because for a girl that needed their services, she sure had an oddly bewitching and optimistic vibe about her.

Which made him instantly wonder why exactly she needed them again. She'd never really explained.

He decided to ask her about it whenever she woke up.

"Mmm," she murmured, nuzzling his chest.

"Opal?" Sam said, smiling as her beautiful, brown eyes fluttered open.

"Mm?" Opal said, taking in the sight of him pressed against her.

She nuzzled Sam's chest again and sighed.

"Morning, Sammy," she murmured.

"Good morning," he said.

"How'd you sleep?" she asked as she unwrapped her arms from around him and pushed away, getting into a sitting position.

Sam sat up and rested his back on the headboard, watching her.

He smiled and nodded.

"Good," he said, "You?"

"Great," she said, "You want breakfast?"

She crawled out of the bed and stretched.

Sam had to catch his breath.

She looked so beautiful.

She wore a peach robe that covered her undergarments and her skin practically glow in the light filtering through the blinds.

Opal blinked when she caught him staring.

When he saw her looking back at him curiously, he looked away.

Opal smiled and chuckled.

"Like what you see, huh?" she asked, twirling around, her robe parting slightly, giving a peek of the orange undergarments she wore.

But he hadn't looked nor did he answer.

She chuckled again and reached out, taking his hand.

He looked up at her questioningly.

"C'mon, sweetie," she said, "You can take a shower next door and I'll take one downstairs. Then I'll start on breakfast."

"You cook?" Sam asked, as she led him down the hall and to the bathroom.

"Yeah," she said, turning to him when they'd arrived, "What? Did you think I had a butler or something?"

Sam smiled slightly.

"Well, yeah," he said, "You seem to get around what with the blackmail and family connections."

Opal chuckled.

"You forgot fraud and art of persuasion," she said.

Sam grinned at that.

"Yeah," he said, staring into her chocolate eyes.

The two stood there for a minute or two, staring into one another's eyes when they both realized the awkward silence kicking in.

"Um," Opal said, breaking the silence and looking away, "Feel free to use any towel you want, and there's a new tube of toothpaste and unopened toothbrushes in the linen closet."

"Yeah, thanks," Sam said, quickly entering the bathroom and shutting the door.

Once he closed the door, Sam leaned against the door, and slowly slid down until he reached the floor.

_Smooth, _he thought to himself.

He sighed.

Likewise, on the other side, Opal did the same.

However, she looked more amused than uncomfortable.

She brushed a stray bang aside and chuckled softly to herself.

_He is too cute for words, _she thought as she pushed herself off the burgundy, wooden floors and made her way down the stairs to go check on Dean before she showered.

* * *

Dean was still deep in slumber when Opal arrived.

She stood in the doorway for a few seconds before she smiled, deciding to let him sleep in.

She closed the door silently, save for the click when it shut.

* * *

Sam's eyes widened then shut when he stepped out of the shower.

He'd left his clothes in the room he shared with Opal.

He sighed.

He couldn't very well call Opal upstairs to get the clothes. She was probably still in the shower or making breakfast.

Either way, he didn't want to disturb her.

There was only one way of out this.

He wrapped the white, cloth towel around his lower half and slowly opened the door.

He peeked right and left down the hall, making sure no one was coming.

Seeing the coast was clear, Sam stepped into the hallway, closing the door, and began his silent journey to the room.

To his relief, he made it to the room without incident.

However, his relief was shortlived.

Just as he'd pulled his jeans up, Opal opened the door, tray of breakfast in hand.

He stared in awkward surprise as she stared back.

Her look of surprise changed to one of intrigue as her eyes trailed from his face to his well-sculpted body and muscular arms.

"Um," he said, after a while of Opal's thorough scrutiny.

Her eyes went to his instantly.

"Sorry," he said, "I left my clothes when I..."

"Don't be sorry," Opal said, smirking.

"Um," Sam gulped, "...Okay?"

Opal chuckled and came closer.

Sam resisted the urge to jump back or climb over the bed and hide.

"I made pancakes," she said, holding out the tray of hot food.

Sam looked down at the meal she offered him.

Opal saw a look of uncertainty cross his face and she cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"You've never had pancakes, have you?" she asked.

"I was a kid the last time I did," he said honestly.

"Aww, honey, you're really missing out," she said, "Come on, sit with me and try it. It's really good!"

Sam watched as she sat in the bed and followed suit, putting on a shirt.

"Aww," he heard Opal say.

He glanced at her to see her pouting.

"Bye bye, eye candy," she said, making him smile awkwardly and chuckle.

He sat next to her, eying the food oddly.

"Alright," Opal said, fork in hand aimed at him, "Open up."

Sam looked suspiciously at the fork, not sure if he really wanted to try this.

"C'mon," Opal said, "Don't be a baby."

Sam scoffed and was about to say something when Opal put the food in his mouth the second he opened his mouth.

Opal smirked deviously as he gave her a look.

Sam chewed the food thoughtfully and a pleased look crossed his features.

"I told you it was good," Opal said with a knowing smile.

"Mm," Sam said, swallowing the pancake and reaching for his plate.

Opal swatted his hand and laughed at the 'what the hell' look on his face.

"I like feeding you," she said with a look that made him flush.

He couldn't find his voice so he simply nodding, a light blush coating his features.

Opal smirked and chuckled, but said nothing, deciding to just make this private breakfast between them a pleasant experience.

* * *

Sam groaned.

He couldn't believe he'd eaten all those pancakes.

He couldn't believe he'd let Opal spoonfeed him either, but he had.

He glanced at his side where Opal no longer lay.

She'd gone downstairs, saying she'd wash the dishes.

And when he'd insisting on helping, she'd said that he was a guest in her home and, unless he really wanted to, he wouldn't have to lift a finger.

He shrugged at that, but smiled as he thought about her.

Opal had turned out to be a helpful member of the team, knowledgeable about particular demons and monsters, and good to keep around for fights. Now she was caring for them and she asked for nothing but protection in return. He'd felt so comfortable with her at times like today, but had yet to ask her out.

Sam looked up as the very woman he was thinking about walked into the room.

Opal smiled at him and got into bed with him.

She snuggled close to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

He blinked and glanced down at her peaceful face.

He really didn't want to ruin the moment, but there was something he felt he ought to know.

"Opal," he said, waiting for her to look up at him.

"Hm?" she said, her brown eyes focusing on his face.

"What are you...," he began and stopped, not knowing how to say what he wanted.

"Hm?" she said.

When he couldn't speak, Opal chuckled and bumped him with her hip.

"Come now," she said, "I know a tall guy like you aren't scared of me."

Sam chuckled, tucking a few strands behind her ear.

"I wanted to know," Sam began.

"Yes?" Opal said, a hopeful smile on her face.

"We've been getting along really well," he said, choosing his words carefully.

"Yeah," Opal said, facing him completely now, holding one of his hands in her lap.

"And I don't know that much about you," he said.

"Go on," Opal said, stroking his hand with her fingertips.

"I really want to," Sam told her.

Opal nodded.

"I want you to know me," he continued,"And I want to...."

"Come on, Sammy," Opal said, "You can't keep me in suspense like this."

"I want to go out with you," Sam admitted, finally meeting her eyes with the softest of blushes gracing his face.

"Aww, Sammy," Opal said, entwining their fingers together, "About damn time, honey."

Sam nodded, pressing his forehead to hers.

Opal smiled softly.

She couldn't remember a time when she'd felt like this.

But she knew she'd have to keep herself under control and shield him from her more destructive nature. She'd never been in a real, intimate, loving relationship and she didn't want to screw this up. She'd never lost control, but Sam was the first to ever tempt her, and she'd seen good-looking men before. However, none of them could compare to him, not in her mind.

"But first," Sam said, causing Opal to blink, feeling like she was about to lose her seat on cloud nine.

Sam's expression was no longer soft, but serious.

"I wanna know why you need us," he said, "You're gonna have to tell me so I can keep you safe."

Opal felt her heart skip a beat at his words.

_He wants to protect me? Hm, can't say I blame him, but..._

"But why?" she found herself asking him.

He blinked.

"Why what?" he asked.

"Why do you want to protect me?" she asked, searching his eyes for the truth.

Sam chuckled and nuzzled her forehead affectionately, causing Opal to blink and her expression to soften.

"I like you," he said softly, "And I don't want to see you get hurt."

Opal felt tears prickle at her, which caused her to gasp.

Sam tightened his grip on her hand.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Nothing," she said, taking back her hand and wiping her eyes.

"It's not nothing," he said, watching her.

"I just don't cry much," she said, smiling at him when she put her hands back in her lap.

"Oh," Sam said, smiling sheepishly.

"I really like you, too, Sammykins," she said, "But I can't tell you yet."

Sam gave her the puppy dog face.

"Why not?" he asked.

She chuckled and stroked his cheek.

"Don't give me that look," she said, "I'll tell you one day, but not now cause' it's kinda painful."

Sam nodded and decided to let it go, trusting she'd keep her word.

"Can we sleep now?" she asked, noticing his tired but still very cute expression.

"Sure," Sam said with a smile, "I'm stuffed."

Opal chuckled softly and reached a hand up, placing his head on her shoulder.

Sam sighed and nuzzled her neck.

Opal giggled softly and caressed his cheek.

Sam's eyes fell closed as she did and ,pretty soon, he'd fallen asleep.

Opal sighed contentedly and closed her eyes.

Unlike him, she didn't sleep, only meditating until a special incident could make her actually rest like humans. Though she meditated instead of slept, the result was the same: she woke from her trance feeling refreshed.

A movement at her feet caused her to open her eyes and look up.

It was King.

He seemed to be glaring at Sam for being so close to Opal.

Opal chuckled and kicked at him playfully.

King jumped at her foot, nipping at the blankets and glancing at Opal with a hopeful expression.

Opal chuckled and relaxed against the headboard with Sam's face still centimeters away from her neck.

She shut her eyes and fell into a trance.

* * *

The door to the room shut silently and a certain Winchester walked away, plate in hand, stuffing his face.

_Way to go, Sammy,_ he thought as he settled into his bed and ate his pancakes.


	9. First Date and A Chance Meeting

**Thanks to eminemchick15 for reviewing! **

**Your feedback is appreciated, and helps me decide if I'm doing a good job or not.**

**Thank you to all the visitors that read my story aaaaaaannnnndddd, on with a new chapter =^_^=**

* * *

Sam awoke, feeling really good.

He didn't know why exactly but he had a feeling it had something to do with the warm body on top of him.

_Wait..._

He blinked his eyes open and looked to see Opal sitting on his stomach, curiously watching him.

He jumped a little in surprise.

This was the first time she'd done that...at least, the first time he was aware of.

Opal blinked and chuckled.

"Morning, cutie," she said.

"Why are you..." his voice trailed off at the sight before him.

Opal looked stunning, with her maroon hair in beautiful disarray, a somewhat wrinkled nightshirt, and shorts.

"On top?" she asked with a smirk, finishing his sentence.

Sam felt his cheeks heat at the sexual reference, but figured he might as well get used to it since that kind of talk had been frequent from her to him.

It was actually one of the things that attracted him to her.

She was different.

"Yeah...," he said slowly, strectching.

Opal's lips parted in delight.

_He's so hot, _she thought.

She couldn't keep her eyes off that beautiful body.

Those biceps, those triceps.

Those abs, those pectorals.

She felt a sudden urge to lick him all over and remained staring, fantasizing.

Sam noticed the hungry look in her eyes, and could only blink in confusion.

"Um, Opal?" he said.

When she didn't respond, he waved a hand in front of her face.

It was no use...at first.

When Opal eventually came back to Earth, she blinked.

Sam smiled awkwardly.

"You were staring," he said.

Opal chuckled a little.

"Could you blame me?" she asked, "I couldn't help it. I was having a Samtasy."

Sam tilted his head to the side in confusion, his beautiful, chocolate tresses swaying with the movement and brushing his eyes.

"A what?" he asked.

"Samtasy," she repeated with a smile, "Sam plus fantasy. Samtasy."

Sam blinked. Once. Twice. Thrice.

"What?" he said.

Opal giggled and hugged him.

"Ah, don't worry about it," she said, "When are we gonna go on our first date?"

Sam flushed from the close contact and was happy she couldn't see his face.

"Um," he said, patting her back awkwardly, "How about tonight? We could go to the movies."

Opal pulled back and looked at him, her eyes shining brightly.

"The movies?" she said, "Really?"

Sam shrugged.

"Yeah," he said,"We haven't had anything to hunt for a while, so..."

Opal squeezed Sam in a tight hug and beamed when he flinched in her grip.

She pulled back to look at him, excitement present in her gaze.

"I'd love to go to the movies with you," she said, "What do you wanna see?"

He shrugged again.

"You can pick," he said, "I'll get a newspaper or I'll check for the movie schedule on the internet."

Opal nodded, excitedly and leapt off him.

When she landed on the floor and watched him, eagerly shifting her weight from one foot to the other, he couldn't help but smile.

"What?" she said, blinking.

"Nothing,"he said, looking away.

"Tell me," Opal said in a childlike tone.

"You...you're cute," Sam admitted, still not facing her.

Opal smirked.

"Just cute?" she said, "I was thinking more along the lines of...luscious."

Sam laughed at that and climbed out of the bed.

"Well, anyway," he said, "I'm gonna go check for the movies."

Opal smiled and nodded.

She was about head off towards the bathroom when a thought struck her.

She turned back to him, an innocent smile on her face.

"Sammykins?" she said sweetly, leaning in close and wrapping her arms around him.

"Um, yeah?" Sam answered, immediately nervous.

"Wanna shower with me?" she murmured, looking him in the eyes boldly.

She reminded him of a tiger that was about to spring.

"Umm," Sam said, trying futiley to pry her away, "Maybe some other time."

"You promise?" she said, smirking now.

Sam couldn't find the words so he nodded, a quick dip of his head, causing Opal to chuckle.

"'Kay, Sammykins," she said, "I'll hold you to that...and something else."

She leaned in close, so close he could feel her warm breath fanning his face.

He subconsciously leaned forward, but didn't get what he'd expected.

Instead of a kiss, she pounced on him and nuzzled his neck like a feline.

Sam felt the blood rushing in his veins when she nipped at his adam's apple playfully.

"O-Opal?" he said, his voice somewhat husky as he froze at her actions.

"Hmm?" she replied, looking up at him, excitement in her beautiful, brown eyes, "What is it, hon?"

"Wh-what are you doing?" he asked, sounding nervous but not pulling away.

"Mmm," she purred, nuzzling his neck again, "Exactly, what does it feel like I'm doing?"

Sam squirmed at her touch and resisted the urge to flip her onto her back and...

He shook his head to clear it of the thoughts away and reluctantly pried her away from his now very sensitive neck.

"Opal," he said firmly.

She tilted her head to the side, a playful smile on her face.

"Mm?" she replied.

"Not now," he murmured, "It's too soon."

Opal chuckled at that and nipped his adam's apple again, causing him to gasp.

"I wasn't gonna go all the way, sweetie," she said, looking into his eyes, "I just like to stir you up."

He stared wordlessly back at her, feeling both entranced and somewhat frightened at her ways.

She chuckled and climbed off of him.

Sam watched as she climbed off of him and headed to the bathroom with a pleased sway of her hips.

She paused in the doorway to stretch and went in the room, closing the door behind her.

Sam exhaled a breath he didn't even realize he'd been holding.

He could hear a few lines of the song _Getting Away with Murder_ by Papa Roach playing in the bathroom somewhere:

_Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness_  
_I need to calculate _  
_what creates my own madness_  
_And I'm addicted to your punishments_  
_And your the master_  
_And I am waiting for disaster_

_I feel irrational_  
_So confrontational_  
_To tell the truth I am, _  
_Getting away with murder_

_It is impossible_  
_To never tell the truth _  
_But the reality is,_  
_I'm getting away with murder_

He laughed wryly.

It was pretty damn appropriate, because she could probably get away with anything...what with all the things she was doing to him.

Especially the punishment and master lines...

He had no idea why she teased and tormented him, baiting him the way she did, touching him, and then flitting away like it was nothing.

He wondered if she really meant the things she implied sometimes.

Then he wondered if he was the only one she did this to.

Sam propped himself up on his elbows and sighed.

She may be the death of him yet.

* * *

Sam was dressing when Opal returned, her hair damp from the shower.

He wore a red plaid, button-down shirt with jeans and sneakers.

Opal paused as he tied his shoes, her head tilted to the side as he tied his shoes, her eyes on that cute, little ass of his.

She was tempted to squeeze it, but she let that idea go.

She didn't want to scare him any more than she already had.

"Sammykins?" she said, causing him to jump in surprise and instantly turn to face her.

All he could say was "wha-"

Opal was wearing an orange towel, securing her shapely body from view.

Her hair that brushed her shoulders was wet, dripping globules of water down her chest and through the valley that was her cleavage and...

His feasting eyes scanned lower, seeing a few droplets running down her smooth, beautiful legs.

Opal blinked beneath his gaze and smirked.

"Luscious, huh?" she said, causing Sam to look up.

His face was aflame and he instantly turned around.

"Could you...leave for a second?" Opal asked him, after a moment of awkward silence, "I need to get dressed for our date, you know."

Sam nodded, covered his eyes, and walked out of the room, bumping into the wall only once.

Opal giggled and shut the door behind him before toweling her hair dry and going to her closet.

After putting on her undergarments, she fished through her closet for about an hour or two, trying on various outfits that she thought would complement her not-so-skinny-shapely-with-just-a-little-pudge shape and impress Sam.

Little did she know, she didn't have to worry about impressing him too much because she was the only thing on his mind now.

And the thoughts in his head were killing him...almost.

* * *

Sam was waiting downstairs, lounging on the couch as he waited for his date.

He heard footsteps and sat up.

"Yo, Sammy," Dean said, grinning.

Sam's brows furrowed as he squinted slightly, looking pretty serious.

_The hell is he so damn happy about...He must know something..._

"What?" Dean said, "Did a monkey get in your pants and yank your johnson off?"

"..." Sam said nothing and looked back at the television, waiting for Opal.

Dean walked over and shoved Sam to the side so he could sit down.

"Make room," he said, getting the remote.

Sam sighed irritably.

He didn't really want Dean to be there when Opal came downstairs.

"So," Dean said, looking at Sam, "Trying to score a home run tonight, Sammy, or is just first base?"

Sam glanced at him wordlessly for a few minutes.

"What?" Dean said.

"It's not like that," Sam said, figuring he already knew somehow, "We're just going to the movies."

"Uh-huh, sure," Dean said.

Sam rolled his eyes in annoyance.

It was the click of heels that caused both him and Dean to look up at the stairs.

Sam's jaw dropped.

Opal wore a brown, off-the-shoulder, puffy-sleeved top, jeans, and brown, wedge-heeled shoes.

Her hair had been curled to fit her pretty face, she wore a brown beret, and wooden, heart-shaped earrings.

A small, brown purse hung from her shoulder, swinging in time with her movements.

"Ready or not," she said when he got up and met her at the bottom of the stairs.

Sam nodded, at a loss for words.

Opal smiled and took his hand.

"Time to go," she said.

"Do your best, Sammy!" Dean called as Opal tugged Sam along with her.

"My best at what!" Sam called back, stopping in the doorway a second before Opal yanked him through.

Dean chuckled as he got up and closed the door.

"You know what!" Sam heard him say.

* * *

Sam blinked in surprise at the gleaming, silver 2009 Maserati GranTurisimo SS Automatic parked in front of the house.

"You sure do love your cars," he said, after a moment of staring.

"Hmm, only the fast, sexy cars," Opal said, smirking when he looked at her.

She tossed him the keys.

"How can a car be...?" he stopped when she put her arms around his waist and pulled him close.

"Have you ever done it on smooth, black leather upholstery?" she purred, rubbing noses with him.

Sam turned his head, trying to keep himself under wraps.

He really didn't want to throw Opal on the ground.

He really didn't want to ruin her outfit.

He really didn't want to...

"You're thinking dirty thoughts," Opal said, noticing the flaming blush developing on his face.

"Well, you're causing them," he said, looking away.

Opal chuckled.

"Then I'm doing something right," she said, letting him go and sashaying to the car.

He followed numbly, vaguely aware of her standing by the passenger door.

He walked over and opened the door.

Opal got in the car as he went around to the driver's side.

As soon as Sam started the car, the radio began playing Pink's Trouble.

Sam gave the radio a look, then glanced at Opal.

She just smiled and looked away, peering out of the window as he shook his head and drove away from the house.

* * *

The pair arrived at the Boulder Theatre on 1225 Arizona St in a matter of minutes.

Sam stared at the huge building in wonder.

It looked like it'd be pretty expensive...but Opal seemed to like the more costly things in her life.

"You don't have to worry about paying," Opal said, glancing at him.

"Uh," Sam began, "But it's our first date. What would it look like if I made you pay?"

Opal chuckled.

"Neither of us have to pay," she told him, "I've got this cousin who works here and..."

Sam grinned.

"Your family sure does have a way of making life easier for us," he said.

"Really big family," Opal said, smiling back.

"I'll bet," Sam said, getting out and Opal's door for her.

"Thanks," Opal said, stepping out and walking with him to the theater.

"So, what's your family like?" he asked, making conversation.

"Hmm," Opal said.

She hesitated at first.

But since she trusted him, she decided to answer.

"Well, like I said, I have a really big family, lots of aunts and uncles on both my parents' sides," she replied, "My uncles on my mom's side are in big businesses and the aunts are into fashion and family projects. The uncles on my dad's side are all into computers and technology. The aunts are into more family-related stuff."

"You're really close to them," he said, smiling, seeing how she softened as she mentioned them.

"Yeah," she said, "We all take care of each other and help to make things better for one another, especially since the economy's going to hell...much like the world around us."

She looked at him when she said that.

Sam didn't meet her eyes, feeling guilty at the mention of the world going to hell.

"What's your family like?" she asked, as they waited in line behind a group of teens and young adults.

"I thought you knew everything about us," he said with a smile.

"I'm still learning," she said, "I know what I know from your reputations and your personalites. Tell me something new."

Sam looked up as he thought it over briefly.

"You already know Dean," he said, "You'll probably meet Bobby, if you stay around long enough."

Opal tilted her head to the side.

"Why wouldn't I stay around?" she said, "You two are my bodyguards, and we're kinda dating."

"Come on," Sam said, looking at her, "Why would you want to stay with us?"

"Because I'm safe with you guys, and you're safe with me" she said, "And I like you. I want to stay with you."

They locked eyes for a few minutes before they heard someone clear their throat and they both looked up.

A pretty, ebony-haired girl the color of butterscotch with light brown eyes gazed back at them expectantly.

"Two tickets?," she asked, looking from one to the other.

"Hey Fifi," Opal beamed, "Yeah."

Felicity smiled, happy to see her cousin again after a long time.

She glanced at Sam and smiled wider.

"Kay," she said and gave them the tickets.

"Thanks," Sam said, taking the tickets and leading the way to open the front door for Opal.

"He's a cute one," Felicity whispered before Opal followed.

"Mine,"Opal said.

"Gonna keep him around or-"

"I'm not gonna hurt him," Opal cut her off and giving her a look.

Felicity couldn't help but giggle.

"You _like_ him," she accused.

Opal shrugged.

"And?" she said.

"The family's gonna be thrilled," Felicity beamed.

Opal rolled her eyes.

_Maybe coming here was a bad idea after all..._

"He's a Winchester," Opal said.

Felicity's eyes widened.

"The hell are you doing!" Felicity whisper-shouted.

Opal gazed back at her boredly.

"Dating him," she replied nonchalantly.

"How can you be so calm!" Felicity continued whispering, "He can _kill _you!"

"He's my bodyguard," Opal murmured.

"You're dating your bodyguard," Felicity said, then shook her head, going back to the main subject at hand, "Why'd you get a bodyguard? You're a-"

"I know what I am, Fifi," Opal said, her eyes narrowing.

"Then why'd you get one?" Felicity asked.

"Lloyd's still after me," Opal muttered.

Felicity met her eyes, her own widening in fear.

"Malloydus is still alive!" she whisper-shouted again.

"We'll talk later," Opal said, turning to smile at Sam.

He gave her a questioning look.

"See ya, Fifi," Opal said, approaching her date.

Felicity could only stare after cousin in fright and worry.

* * *

The date went well.

They'd went to see Avatar.

Opal had snuggled up to Sam's arm during the majority of it, just enjoying their evening together.

Sam didn't know if she'd noticed the wild pulsations shooting through his body everytime she looked up at him fondly.

They walked out of the theater, holding hands.

As they headed for the Maserati, Opal looked back, seeing Felicity look up from her booth.

She gazed frightenedly at Opal, who held Sam's arm a little tighter and mouthed "I can take care of myself. Don't worry."

She didn't respond so Opal followed after Sam, who drove them home.

* * *

Dean got up from his place on the couch to meet the couple on the porch.

He grinned at Sam when he saw they were holding hands.

Sam gave him a "don't say it" look, causing Dean to grin wider and slap him on the back as he passed him.

"Atta' boy, Sammy!" he and Opal heard him say.

Opal looked at Sam, who shrugged and smiled sheepishly.

"That was nice, Sammykins," she said after a few seconds of silence.

He nodded.

"Yeah," he replied, "Can't wait til the next date."

Opal smiled at that and shifted from one foot to the other like she had earlier that day.

Before either of them could say anything else, the Makes Me Wonder ringtone by Maroon 5 sounded, causing Opal to glance at her purse.

"You gonna get that?" Sam asked, smiling.

"Yeah," Opal said, reaching in her purse and checking the caller I.D.

She looked back up at him and smiled softly at him.

"Good night, Sammy," she said.

"Good night," he replied, and, to her surprise, reached out and hugged her.

The initial surprise soon faded, however, and Opal hugged back, nuzzling against his neck and sighing softly.

When they pulled apart, they locked eyes until it got awkward and Sam looked away.

"S-sorry," he said.

"Nah, don't apologize," Opal said, turning his head with a finger to his chin, "If I didn't like it, I would've pushed you away."

Sam nodded at that, and turned, walking away.

Opal stared after him, fixated on the sight of his retreating back.

Her gaze slowly drifted south and she found herself smirking when her cellphone rang again.

She rolled her eyes when she was it was Fifi, but decided to talk to her before she drove herself crazy with worry.

She took a stroll outside and began explaining all that she wanted to explain, but keeping a good majority hidden from her.

Some things just needed to stay secret, and she didn't need to know it all.

For all their sakes.

All of a sudden, though, Opal felt an odd sensation, then realized she was being watched.

She whirled around, but didn't see anything.

She continued to stare off in that direction, 100 % sure whatever it was that was stalking her was somewhere in the near distance, watching her, seeing just what she'd do.

Her eyes narrowed in suspicion and she headed back to the house, but she didn't go in.

Instead, she waited on the porch for a good half of the night, staying on lookout since the boys were sleeping, and she didn't believe for a second they were safe.

Not like they'd been during these few weeks of peace.

She sighed as she realized that Lloyd could be really close anytime now, what with her slaughtering his lackeys and his knack for finding her, no matter how long it took.

With that thought in mind, she peered into the darkness of the night, watching and waiting, endlessly looking out for any sign of danger to thwart before it could get close to _her_ Sammy and friend.

* * *

**Thank you for reading my story and I hope you review! **

**X33 I think my story's getting a bit ominous at points, but...I guess that's good for things to come later in the story.**

**Anyways, tell me what you think and I hope you enjoyed it =^o^=**


	10. The Godfather

**WOOOT~! **

**=^o^= I'm so excited, Chapter 10! **

**X33 Took me long enough, huh? **

**'Kays, thanks for reviews from Leahelsiabeth and eminemchick15~!**

**eminemchick15: Thanks for review number 10 and all the ones before =^-^=**

**Leahesliabeth: Thanks for an awesome review! I appreciate your honesty and your opinion DOES matter so thank you =^o^=**

* * *

Opal was sitting in the backseat, gazing curiously at her surroundings.

She wore a white, button-up, red-plaid dress that stopped at her knees and red, wedge-heeled shoes.

She was supposed to meet Bobby today.

Sam and Dean had told her about him in the past couple of days, so she could learn about his history with them.

Dean had laughed when she'd asked if he was their grandpa or something.

"Or something," Sam had replied, smiling fondly at her.

Opal glanced at King, who looked up at her, looking equally as fond of her as Sam had then.

Spotting a red liquid along King's flews, Opal scooped him up to get a closer look.

She didn't have to lean in close to identify the substance.

It was blood from raw meat, nonhuman.

Of that, she was positive.

She put him down and wiped the blood off with her index finger.

King licked his lips and wagged his tail, staring up at his master with what could've passed as a happy dog grin on his face.

Opal chuckled at him and petted his head.

Sam smiled adoringly at her with a look that was both warm and tender.

Dean witnessed the look on his brother's face, seeing he definitely had a soft spot for Opal.

He could tell that she had Sam wrapped her around her finger already, and she hadn't even let him hit yet.

He briefly wondered if he'd be that damn fixed on someone if they hadn't let him get that far after the first date.

Probably not.

_Wow, you **are** shallow, _he heard a voice in his head say.

By now, Dean had come to accept the voice in his head as he'd accepted Opal into the group.

However, that didn't mean he agreed with it, and would have the occasional argument with it.

And he always lost.

"We're close," Opal said, looking at Sam, who blinked and nodded slowly.

"Yeah, how do you know?" Sam asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Mm, I just know," she said, reaching a hand out and brushing his bangs aside.

Sam smiled slightly, and took her hand, caressing her fingers.

Opal cocked her head to the side, but otherwise let him do it and a slow, sweet smile spread across her face.

"Are you two gonna start spouting "I love you"s and other stuff to make me uncomfortable?" Dean asked, glancing at them.

Sam and Opal gave Dean a look.

"Mind your business," they both said.

"Nice," Dean muttered as they looked at one another and exchanged smiles.

* * *

"We're here," Dean said, parking the car.

Opal looked up, peering out of the window curiously, a blank expression on her face.

She spotted him and immediately identified him as Bobby.

She smiled politely.

He certainly looked like a Bobby.

The car door nearest to her opened and she saw Sam smiling down at her, hand extended to help.

Opal took his hand and got out of the car, King hopping out of her lap and following, as usual.

When they got to Bobby, Opal took Sam's hand in hers, not exactly knowing what to say.

From what she'd learned, she figured Bobby was like the godfather or something to her potential boyfriend.

Her eyes remained level with his and she kept her chin up though.

Bobby noticed the brave look on her face and couldn't help but smile.

She was a strong girl.

He could tell.

"You must be Opal," he said, reaching out to shake her hand.

"Bobby," she said, shaking his hand.

King sat at Opal's feet, regarding the older man with boredom.

Bobby glanced at him.

"Yours?" he asked her.

"His name is King," Opal confirmed with a nod.

Bobby nodded, not really having a positive thing to say about such a small dog.

"The hell'd you hire these to idgits to look after you for?" he asked, glancing at Dean and Sam, "Couldn't find anyone better?"

"They're the best," Opal defended them, "Nobody else thought to make them bodyguards, so that makes me pretty smart."

"Or crazy," Bobby said.

"That, too," she said, smiling kindly, "Sammykins can vouch for that."

Bobby's gaze drifted to Sam at that.

Sam looked away, pretending like he'd spotted something worth staring at.

"You can go on in," Bobby told her, his eyes meeting hers once again, "There's a spare room you can stay in upstairs while you're here."

Opal nodded, said her thanks, and went in the house.

Bobby watched her leave and looked at Sam.

"Sammykins?" he repeated the affectionate nickname Opal occasionally used.

Sam looked at him, a sheepish expression on his face.

Dean put a hand on Sam's shoulder and grinned.

"Yeah," Dean said, "It's not Sam anymore, he likes Sammykins."

"Shut up, Dean" Sam said, shrugging his hand off of his shoulder.

"Aww, come on, Sammykins," Dean said, grinning from ear to ear, "Face it, dude. You're whipped."

"I'm not whipped," Sam disagreed.

"She called you Sammykins," Bobby chimed in, not helping Sam's case.

"Whose side are you on?" Sam asked him.

"No ones," Bobby said, "I'm just saying."

Sam muttered something unintelligible and went to the car to get Opal's bags.

As he passed Dean and Bobby with the bags, Dean made a sound like someone cracking a whip and Sam muttered an annoyed, "Bite me" as he carried the bags inside.

* * *

"So," Sam said slowly, sitting up at his place on the couch, "What do you think of her?"

Bobby glanced at him, loading a rifle.

"She seems nice," he said, looking back at the gun, "A little strange though."

Sam nodded slowly.

"Why?" Bobby asked, looking at him out of the corner of his eye, "You like her?"

"Something like that," Sam muttered.

"That's a yes or no question, son," Bobby said, facing him and setting the rifle in his lap.

"Well, yeah, she's a-" he paused, trying to find the words.

"A what?" Bobby asked, rolling his wheelchair over to him.

"Well, she's nice but I don't know anything about her except the little stuff she tells me," he said, brushing his hair out his face, "She knows a lot about demons. You should've seen all the equipment she was packing when we took on that thing in Tennessee."

"What does Dean think?" Bobby asked.

Sam shrugged.

"He seems to like her alright," he replied, "Doesn't hit on her though, which is really surprising."

"He hasn't done anything?" Bobby asked, "Hardly sounds like Dean. He goes after anything with curves like a dog in heat."

"I think they're just friends," Sam said without much conviction.

"You don't sound so sure," Bobby said.

There was a moment of silence.

"She seems to like you," Bobby added.

Another moment of silence, then Sam muttered something akin to "I hope so."

"What'd you say? Bobby asked.

"Nothing," Sam replied, brushing his hair out of his face again.

This time it was in frustration.

He really hoped Opal actually liked him and that she wasn't setting him and Dean up.

He'd had enough of that from Ruby.

However, despite his worying, he didn't really feel threatened by Opal, seeing as she'd quickly fought to help them when facing Cat. But then again, there was the fact that she didn't give them much personal information, keeping every importat thing confidential and avoiding any/all questions about her reason for needing their help. But on the other hand....she had said she would tell him when the time was right.

But then again-

He got up from the couch, feeling thwarted, and giving himself a headache from all the thinking.

"Where you going?" Bobby asked as Sam started for the door.

"I need a beer," Sam replied, and shut the door behind him.

Bobby blinked in confusion for a second before shrugging and rolling to the foot of the stairs, calling for the femme fatale that had gotten Sam so worked up.

* * *

Opal was sitting in bed, book in her lap when she heard Bobby calling her name.

"Here I come," she said, shutting her book.

She climbed off the bed and dusted her dress off before sashaying out of the room and down the stairs.

King, who'd been sleeping at her feet, sat up and yawned softly.

He got up, shook, stretched, and hopped off the bed, trotting after his master.

Opal gave Bobby a questioning look when she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"All settled in?" he asked her.

"Yes sir," she said.

"Don't call me that," Bobby said.

"But you are a sir," Opal said, shifting her weight from one leg to the other, "Right?"

"Don't be a smart ass," Bobby told her.

Opal chuckled.

"But I don't wanna be a dumb ass," she said.

Bobby shook his head.

"Kids these days," he and Opal said at the same time.

Bobby gave Opal a look.

"You looked like you were gonna say that," she explained, smirking slightly.

"Smart ass," he muttered.

Opal's mischevious grin had transformed to a polite smile when he looked back at her.

"So, did you just wanna check on me?" she asked, "Or did you need something?"

"The hell would I need something for?" Bobby asked, "It's my house."

Opal stifled a chuckle as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Are you hungry?" Bobby asked, a small scowl still present on his face.

Opal shook her head.

"Not really," she said, "Are you?"

Bobby shrugged, then was quiet for a minute before Opal realized what he wanted from her.

"You need me to cook you something?" she asked.

"I don't need-" she cut him off.

"You don't need nothing from me, your house, got it," Opal said, "What would you like?"

"Doesn't matter," Bobby answered honestly.

"I'll surprise you then," Opal replied, "Do you have an apron?"

Bobby gave her a look.

"Yeah, I didn't think so," she said, following him to the kitchen.

* * *

Dean pulled into the driveway, newspaper in lap.

He parked the Impala, and got out, newspaper in one hand and a beer in the other.

He paused when he spotted Sam leaning against the house, drinking.

He looked like he had a lot on his mind.

"What's eating you?" he asked.

Sam downed the rest of his beer, glanced at Dean, and shrugged.

"Okay, then what's up?" Dean asked.

Sam started to answer, but then sighed and muttered, "Nothing."

"Ah, I know that face, "said Dean, with an amused look on his face, "Girl troubles, huh?"

Sam didn't respond; he only stared off into the distance, his hazel eyes seeming to shine in the darkness.

Dean was about to say something when a delectable scent stopped him in his tracks.

The delicious aroma wafted out the open window and reached the boys, who both neared the kitchen, letting the scent draw them in.

* * *

Bobby watched as Opal placed the last steak on the paper-towel covered, glass plate.

He hadn't expected her to be that good of a cook.

It wasn't that he didn't think she could take care of herself.

On the contrary, he figured she could handle anything that came at her, face it head-on, and move on with her life.

No, she just looked like the kind of girl with the most expensive taste and high standards.

She'd made steak with mashed potatoes and gravy, green beans, and homemade, dinner rolls.

Prior to her cooking, she'd even set the table, placing a yellow and white-checkered, tablecloth atop it with placemats for four.

There was a beer at three of the placemats and a wine glass next to a bottle of cider at one.

Just as Bobby reached for a plate, Opal picked them up and held them out of his reach.

"Wash your hands," she said, with a smile, "And wait, not until the boys are here."

"Oh, we're here," Dean said, causing Opal and Bobby to turn in his and Sam's direction.

"Surprise," Opal said, her eyes meeting Sam's when she smiled.

"Smells good," Dean said, getting to the sink in a few, quick strides.

Bobby didn't say anything.

Although, he'd turned away, his eyes were still on the biggest, juiciest steak on the plate, and he was eying it like a vulture.

Opal glanced at him and acknowleged the focus in his gaze with a chuckle of amusement.

Right at Bobby and Opal's feet was King, who stared up at the plate, looking just as hopeful and hungry as Bobby.

"Okay, okay," Opal said, causing King and Bobby to look at her.

"Wash up," she continued, then looked at King fondly, "And you can have yours in the kitchen."

King wagged his tell eagerly at that and ran around Opal's legs with excitement.

Bobby wheeled his way to the bathroom to wash his hands, and Opal looked at Sam expectantly.

He had a faint smile on his face.

"You really love cooking," he acknowledged with a smile.

"Hmm, that's not all I love," she murmured.

Sam blinked at that.

"What are you waiting for?" Opal asked, as blush began to settle over Sam's face, "Food's ready, go eat."

With that, she went to get King's food bowl and water dish.

Sam snapped out of his little daze when she left, something that had begun to happen anytime she left his eyesight nowadays.

* * *

Dinner had went well, all men being happy with the meal and astounded with Opal's culinary skills.

She explained that she'd learned from her mom and aunts when she was younger and would babysit for the younger kids, having to cook for them as a teenage girl.

Afterwards, Bobby had retired to his room, complimenting Opal and telling her not to get a big head just because he'd liked it.

She'd only smiled politely and murmured, "Whatever you say, Gramps."

Dean had rubbed his belly and groaned softly, having gotten full.

He'd gone to his room for the night, taking his half empty beer with him.

Sam had helped Opal take up the plates, clean up the table, and wash dishes before yawning and heading off the bed.

But, not before he, surprisingly, took Opal into his arms and hugged her briefly before quickly apologizing and heading off to his room.

* * *

Opal was smiling fondly as she put the last plate away.

She was happy that Sam was starting to feel more comfortable around her.

However, she was equally happy that he'd let her go, otherwise she'd probably have started something she felt she'd later regret.

With a sigh of frustration and, not for the first time, a curse on her luck, she dried her hands and went to the refrigerator to put King's dinner in his food bowl.

She placed a huge slab of raw meat in her pet's bowl and washed the blood from her hands.

She flicked off the lights and headed upstairs, leaving her pet to eat in peace.

Red eyes glimmered in the dark in delight as the scent of blood lingered in his nostrils and there was a soft growl of hunger as King approached the bowl.

The sound of crunching and liquids splattering as he descended on the meal placed before him, but when daylight came, there was nothing to see.

No juice, no meat.

Only an empty water dish, and a very satisfied and innocent-looking King sleeping next to his bowl.

* * *

**X33, King seems to be getting more creepy, huh?**

**Well, you'll just have to wait to see what he is. X3 Got any idea of what he might be, though?**

**Oh, and btw, I should have Chapter 11 done by Friday and ,if not, the weekend.**

**But I will be starting TODAY so no worries =^o^=**

**X3 Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it, and please review soon, kay'?**


	11. Parlez Vous?

**Thanks to eminemchick15 and Fairy Forsaken for two awesome reviews, and good guesses~!**

**We'll just have to see if your guesses are right though. =^_^=**

**With that said, thanks again for your feedback. It lets me know you're actually reading it and taking the time out to let me know, so ty =^o^=**

**And, without further ado, on with the story =^-^=**

* * *

Sam woke up and yawned softly.

Feeling his warm breath on her forehead, Opal chuckled and glanced up at him.

Sam blinked when he realized she was there again, but wasn't very surprised.

He was starting to get used to her.

"Hey," Opal said softly, resting her chin just below his collar bone and looking happily up at him.

"Hey," he said, smiling back.

Opal sat up on his stomach and stretched, fingers pressing into her back and chest jutting out as she arched her back.

She was wearing another one of her robes, a yellow one that was slightly open and revealing a black, silk nightgown that stopped at her knees.

Sam felt his mouth water and heat at the sight.

Opal glanced back down at him and couldn't help but smile at the hungry look in his eyes.

"Are we gonna have our second date soon?" she asked.

Sam slowly nodded, coming out of his stupor.

"When?" she asked, brushing his bangs aside, "Today? Tomorrow? How soon?"

Sam smiled awkwardly.

"Um, today might be okay if we don't get anything," he said.

She nodded, accepting that.

"You have pretty hair," she said, running her fingers through it.

Her eyes scrutinized the chocolate tresses with wonder.

As she felt his hair, Sam blinked, finding nothing to say to that and scanned her face.

He liked it when she got lost in thought.

Her focused look was beautiful, as her brows had furrowed slightly and her lips had curved into a small smile...and she'd begun petting his hair, which felt pretty good.

"You want breakfast?" she asked, suddenly, glancing at his face but still petting his hair.

"Sure," he murmured, smiling fondly at her," Need some help?"

Opal smiled back and rubbed noses with him.

"Mmm, if you wanna, I don't mind," she murmured, pulling away and gazing adoringly back at him.

Sam smiled slowly back and reached up, caressing her cheek.

"Mmmm," Opal closed her eyes and leaned against his warm palm, savoring the contact.

"I don't mind," Sam murmured, his eyes on her angelic face.

Opal nuzzled against his palm and sighed softly.

Sam flushed when her lips brushed against his hand.

They were so soft that he'd scarcely believed they'd touched him, but the tingling feeling in his palm told him otherwise.

Opal's eyes opened.

They were liquid chocolate, dark and captivating.

Sam swallowed the lump in his throat and smiled.

His breath caught in his throat when she leaned forward.

Opal rubbed noses with him again and then gave him a soft, light kiss on the tip of his nose.

Sam blushed beneath her gaze and Opal tilted her head to the side.

"Are you two gonna sit there staring at each other or are you gonna make out?"

Sam groaned.

_Damn it....Dean...._

Opal looked away from Sam and didn't meet his eyes.

_What the hell are you thinking, Opal? Do you wanna hurt him?...._she reprimanded herself.

She was disappointed, but relieved that Dean had got there when he did.

Neither of them had a clue about what she was, why she needed them, nor did the know her motives.

Most important to her, though, she didn't want to see either of them hurt on her account and she most certainly didn't want to hurt Sam.

Unlike her, he was human, and, therefore, physically weaker compared to her species.

"What?" Dean chuckled, seeing Sam's angry and still, somewhat, red face.

"What do you want Dean?" Sam asked as Opal climbed off of him.

He made a whiney noise at the loss of contanct and Opal only smiled misheviously, but it was a weak smile.

"I'm making waffles," Opal said as she secured her robe and got into her little yellow slippers that perfectly matched her robe.

She passed Dean wordlessly, thumped him in the back of the head, and sashayed down the hall.

As soon as she left, Dean grinned at Sam and Sam mentally groaned.

Opal had left them alone and he knew he'd be in for it now.

* * *

Bobby rolled into the kitchen, a delicious aroma luring him there.

He stopped in the doorway, seeing Opal fixing plates for him and the boys.

Her back was facing him.

She was a tiny thing, he noticed, at least heightwise.

5 foot 3, but a formidable force, nonetheless.

"Morning," she said, having sensed his presence and heard his wheels before he'd even gotten to the room.

Bobby found it unnerving for some reason, but shook it off.

She'd given him a strange vibe from the getgo, but she seemed to be a good girl, having become the house's cook after that one dinner and, otherwise, keeping to herself.

"Mornin'," Bobby replied, wheeling into the room, "What'cha makin'?"

"Waffles, bacon, and eggs," she said, fixing Sam's plate now.

"Think Sam'll eat that?" Bobby asked, watching her pour some syrup on the waffle.

Opal didn't smile when she answered him, but she sounded pleased.

"He ate pancakes for me," she murmured, "I'm sure he'll love these."

Bobby blinked at that.

He hadn't known Sam to eat anything sweet, but if Opal said so...

He shrugged and waited for his plate, hungry this morning and knowing it'd be good, if the smell was any indication.

* * *

Sam came down the stairs with a tired look on his face.

Dean had been talking his ear off since Opal had left, and he still was!

Though, a little quietly, in case the femme fatale herself was nearby.

"I saw how you were looking at her funbags, bro," Dean said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Leave me alone," Sam grumbled, making his way to the dining room, where the table was already set, similar to the night before but with a white table cloth and no alcohol.

"Hey, just what I wanted," Dean said, sitting in the seat across from Sam's.

Sam smiled as Opal came in the room carrying a tray with the breakfast plates.

He also felt a twinge of guilt because he said he'd help her, but she didn't seem upset.

He decided he'd do the dishes afterwards then.

* * *

"Mm, thanks, Opal," Dean groaned happily, rubbing his stomach.

Opal smiled politely at him and murmured, "Yeah, yeah."

Sam got up and began taking up everyone's empty plates.

When he got to Opal's and she started to say something, he beat her to the punch, saying, "It's okay, I got it."

Opal blinked and then smiled and nodded.

" 'kay," she said.

When Sam headed off to the kitchen, Dean grinned and made the sound of a whip cracking again, and Sam muttered something unintelligible and shut the door behind him.

Opal smiled amusedly and glanced at King, who lay at her feet.

His eyes were shut, but she knew they were no longer red.

His appetite had been sated, so he wouldn't likely go on a rampage anytime soon.

She reached down and petted his head.

King turned his head and pressed his cold nose into her palm.

Opal chuckled and continued stroking his head.

"We got something," Dean told her when she sat back up.

"What is it?" she asked.

Bobby tossed a newspaper on the table before her and gestured for her to read it.

_Gypsy Narrowly Escapes Mauling _was written in bold print over a paragraph at the bottom of the paper.

"Gypsy?" Opal said, glancing at Dean and Bobby.

Dean shrugged.

She continued to read, her eyes scanning over the paper until she reached the last sentence.

"A dead guy and his fiancee' that escaped," she said, looking up, "When are we heading out?"

* * *

Opal gave Bobby a firm handshake and then a quick hug as Sam loaded some her bags into the Impala.

"You take care of her," Bobby told the brothers when they came to stand in front of him on either side of Opal.

"I won't need to," Dean said, stretching.

"Why the hell not?" Bobby asked, fixing him with a glare.

Dean blinked, seeing his old friend/second father figure had developed a bit of a soft spot for Opal.

"She knows what she's doing," he replied, glancing at her with a grin, "You should've seen the way she took on that managoggle."

"Manananggal," Opal and Sam corrected him.

"Yeah, that thing," Dean said back.

Bobby glanced from Opal to Sam and then, finally, Dean, who'd seen the look on his face and nodded.

"You think you can kill this thing?" Bobby asked Opal.

"If there's one thing I know, it's demons," Opal replied, "We'll be back before you can say Mississippi."

"Mississi-"

"Let's go, boys," Opal said, cutting Bobby off and heading to the car.

Sam caught up to her, saying something that caused her to step aside.

Dean and Bobby watched as Sam opened the door for her to get inside.

Opal chuckled, gave him a quick hug, and slid onto the seat, King hopping onto her lap before Sam shut the door.

"Isn't that cute!" Dean said aloud so Sam could hear him.

"Bite me," Sam muttered.

"Ew, no," Dean said, causing Opal to laugh and Sam to roll his eyes.

* * *

Opal waved goodbye to Bobby as Dean started the Impala and drove away.

As Bobby's house faded into the distance, Opal rested her back against the seat and looked ahead.

They were heading for New Orleans A.K.A The Crescent City, home of the spiciest cajun cooking, and, recently, some bastard that had attacked a woman and killed her fiancee'.

Opal rubbed King's stomach as he lay on his back on her lap, eyes half closed.

* * *

The group arrived in two days, Sam at the wheel when they got there.

He was wide awake, having rested during both Opal and Dean's turns.

His eyes shifted to the rearview mirror that showed Opal's seemingy sleeping face.

He glanced back out at the road.

It was after noon, the sun faintly shining in the pale blue sky.

As Sam neared a hotel where the group could rest, something occured to him: He owed Opal a date.

His eyes went to her face again and he felt another twinge of guilt.

She'd been really excited the morning they left.

He'd ask Dean about a nice place to take Opal...then decided against it.

If he took directions from Dean, he'd more likely end up at a strip club or a Hooters.

He decided he'd find a nice, little cafe' for them, himself.

* * *

Sam drove until he found a decent hotel.

He ended up stopping at the Hotel Chateau Dupre.

He parked the car and began to wake Dean.

When calling his name didn't work, Sam shook him.

Dean jumped with his arms placed like he was about to karate-chop him.

"Seriously," Sam said, shaking his head.

"Where are we?" Dean sad

"The Hotel Chateau Dupre," Sam told him as he opened the back door that was closest to Opal.

"Isn't that French?" Dean asked, getting out of the car and stretching.

Sam had bent over to pick up Opal.

King sat up and looked up at him, his eyes narrowing in dislike for the younger Winchester brother.

Sam locked eyes with him as he slid one arm under the back of Opal's knees, the other behind her back, and scooped her up.

King eyed him warily and leapt from his spot to the pavement below.

"You know what that means?" Dean asked, facing the hotel.

Sam didn't answer.

He was too busy studying Opal's unconcious form.

Her maroon hair lay across her caramel face in beautiful disarray, obscuring one eye from view.

"Hey Sammy, quit undressing her with your eyes," Dean said, "I'm right here."

Sam gave him a look but otherwise kept his feasting eyes off.

He looked down when he felt two small paws pressing on his shins.

King looked up at Opal somewhat anxiously, standing on his hind legs and trying to reach her with the tip of his little, black nose.

Sam held Opal tighter to him.

Whether or not it was from the uneasiness he felt whenever that dog got close or the fact that Opal's warmth or a combination of both, he didn't know.

* * *

Opal awoke from her trance, feeling something solid and warm pressed against her cheek.

Her eyes fluttered open, her thick lashes brushing her cheeks as they did.

She glanced up, seeing Sam's face looking ahead as he made his way to the hotel and supporting her with ease.

She smiled a pleased smile and snuggled into his arms that held her so firmly.

Sam glanced down to see his conscious charge looking up at him.

She looked like she was at peace, enjoying being carried by him, and smiling softly.

"Hey," he murmured, pausing and reaching out to open the hotel door.

"Hey is right,"she said with a slight smirk.

Sam chuckled and carried her in, rolling his eyes when he heard Dean fake choking.

He and Dean approached the front desk.

Seeing no one there, Dean rang the bell that lay atop it and waited patiently for the check-in person.

A pale man walked in the room and yawned a little before he spoke.

He was balding and skinny with beady eyes.

Opal glanced up at him and could only shake her head sympathetically.

The man had what was left of his hair combed over his bald spot.

_Who does he really think he's fooling? _she wondered, but didn't voice her thoughts aloud.

"Bienvenue à l'hôtel Chateau Dupre" he said, smiling tiredly at them.

Sam and Dean exchanged nervous glances.

Neither one knew French.

"I'll take it from here, boys," Opal murmured, and both Winchesters looked at her.

Hearing the female's voice, the man immediately looked at her.

A leacherous grin slid across his face.

Opal gave Sam a look then glanced at the ground, silently-and reluctantly- telling him to put her down.

He did so and Opal locked arms with him as she faced the older man.

By then, the look was gone, being replaced by a polite fascade.

However, Opal could feel the lust he felt for her.

_Just what I need, an old horndog, _she muttered mentally.

She could sense his desire, but held back on the expletives and, instead, played the polite businesswoman card.

"Je vous remercier, monsieur," she told the man, "Pourrais-je avoir deux chambres, s'il vous plaît?"

"Ah, oui," the man replied getting a portfolio, " Quel est votre nom?"

"Mon nom est Opal Rad-," she paused when he cut her off.

"Ah, Opale," he said, giving her an intrigued smile.

He gave her the once over and, liking what he saw, broadened his smile.

Opal almost rolled her eyes.

_Now the bastard shows his true colors, _she mentally groaned.

"Et pourquoi est une belle femme comme vous, avec ces hommes stupides?" the man said, his gaze flickering to Sam and Dean as he leaned on his desk to get a little closer to Opal, "Certes, ils ne peuvent pas être vos protecteurs."

Opal fixed him with a look, not that surprised the bastard was hitting on her but damn eager to make him fear and respect her.

"En fait, le grand homme est mon amant et protecteur," she said, her eyes flickering to Sam, "Et vous seriez sage de me laisser terminer me présenter."

The man smiled a fake, apologetic smile.

"Je suis désolé, ma belle," he said, "Quel est votre nom?"

"Opal Radcliff," she said, locking eyes with him,

He arched a brow in surprise, his gaze changing only a little.

She didn't smirk yet, but kept her eyes locked with his.

"Je suis la nièce de votre patron et je ne suis pas dans la chose sugar daddy ensemble, vieux, pervers salaud," she murmured.

His amused look changed, eyes widening in disbelief.

Opal gave him a surperior smirk.

He went to get the keys, hand trembling as he held them out.

"Je suis désolé, mademoiselle," he stammered, "Pardonnez-moi, je voulais pas manquer de respect."

"Bien sûr, vous n'avez pas," she said, taking the keys, and sashaying away.

"And I know you're not gonna try that nasty flirting crap with no other, young girl either," she said, heading for the elevators.

King trotted was at her feet, easily keeping up.

Sam and Dean stared at her.

The man at the desk fainted once she was out of sight.

"Damn, " Dean said, grinning.

Sam was staring after Opal.

A small smile crossed his face.

He hadn't known she could speak French.

He wondered what else she knew.

_Elsewhere in New Orleans_

* * *

In the swamp, not too far from civilation, a creature loomed.

He lay beneath the deep green waters, seeking revenge on the woman that had wronged him.

He vowed he would kill her for what she'd done.

Just as soon as she came by again.

He knew the little whore would have to come again.

Carol sought forgiveness for sleeping with _his _best friend.

Well, there'd be none of that.

A twisted smile crossed Gregori's face.

The little bitch would have what was coming to her.

_How nice Satan had been_, Gregori thought, thinking about how the very hell lord that had helped him to live as the creature he'd begun.

He'd been the most spirited soul on the rollercoaster to hell, and Lucifer had picked up on it immediately.

In exchange for his soul, Lucifer had transformed Gregori into a being not unlike the female rusalka from slavic mythology.

The only difference was that he was the only male one.

And, like his demonic sisters, he sought retribution for the one who'd wronged him not three days after he'd lost his life.

His thoughts of vengeance began to shift for a second and he could hear a femine voice in his head.

He closed his eyes and tried to resist, but the voice only got louder.

His yellow eyes widened as a scent, more potent than blood itself, filled his nostrils.

He sense a powerful creature, a female creature.

And he couldn't help but inhale as much of the scent as he could.

He came to a simple conclusion once he could smell the sweet aroma no longer.

Once he'd gotten Carol, he'd take whatever beautiful creature that tempted him so into the swamp and make her his.

Then, he'd sire chidren of his own.

With that thought in mind, Gregori began to rise from the deep.

Alligators scattered as he made his way out, heading for the home he and Carol used to share.

* * *

**Okays, everyone, I'm gonna translate what Opal and the dude were saying in case you didn't know. =^o^=**

**Old Clerk: Welcome to the Hotel Chateau Dupre.**

**Opal: I thank you, sir. Can I have two rooms, please?**

**Old Clerk: Ah, yes, what's your name?**

**Opal: *she starts to introduce herself but gets cut off***

**Old Clerk: Ah, Opal. And just what is a beautiful woman like you with these stupid men? Surely, they aren't your protectors.**

**Opal: In fact, the tall one is my lover and protector. And you'd be wise to let me finish my introduction.**

**Old Clerk: I'm sorry, my lovely. What is your name?**

**Opal: Opal Radcliff.**

**Old Clerk: *gives her a strange look***

**Opal: I'm your boss's niece and I'm not into the whole sugar daddy thing, you old, perverted bastard.**

**Old Clerk: *quickly hands over the keys and stutters* I'm sorry, miss. Forgive me, I meant no disrespect.**

**Opal: Of course you didn't. *takes the keys and sashays away***

**So there you go =^o^= Feisty one, isn't she?**

**Hmm, and ****just what creature do you think Gregori is after?**

**Thanks so much for reading, love you lots, and please review~ =^o^=**


	12. Revenge and Demonic Dogs

**Okays, everyone, I'm back with Chapter 12~! Hooray! =^o^=**

**Alright, thank you eminemchick15 for another review, you're awesome~!**

**And thanks to all of my visitors, you're the best!**

**Now, on to the story!**

_The Next Day_

* * *

Dean drove towards the house from the news article.

It was in a shabby area, not too far from a wooded area.

He parked the car in front of the house and got out.

Opal awas adjusting her blouse in the backseat.

Sam glanced at her and quickly looked away, not wanting to be called a pervert or something.

King lay in Opal's lap, awake this time.

His large ears were perked up and he was looking around, eyes narrowed, very alert.

The trio left King in the car and Opal knocked on the door, flanked by the Winchesters.

The wooden door opened and a skinny, pale-faced, 5 foot 8 woman greeted them.

_Well, damn_, Dean, Opal, and Sam thought in unison.

Carol Sanders looked like she'd definitely seen better days.

Today didn't seem to be one of them.

* * *

Opal initially labeled Carol Sanders as a poor, victimized girl, and was very sympathetic.

That soon changed.

Although Opal was curious about what had happened and how Carol had survived, she was more interested in the relationship between Carol and her deceased husband.

She'd read several police reports on the way to the house and they were all about domestic abuse from weeks before Gregori had died.

Now that she'd seen Carol, she didn't put it past the sorry bastard.

Opal could see the damage Gregori had done plain as day.

Opal saw that he'd broken her: she was a harmless, shell of a woman now.

Carol was a willowy thing.

It looked like a breeze could knock her down.

Her hair was long and auburn, wavy to complement her thin face.

She was meek, polite, and only spoke French, so Opal had to play translator the entire time.

" Avez-vous essayé de se battre?" Opal asked sitting across from Carol, the small, translucent coffee table separating them.

Carol looked up at her, her dull, blue eyes prickling with unshed tears.

"Une fois, mais ça n'a pas l'arrêter lui," she answered, now unable to look away from Opal's serious, hypnotic gaze.

"What'd she say?" Dean asked.

"I asked her if she ever tried to fight Gregori back," she replied, not taking her eyes off Carol, "She said that she did but it didn't stop him."

Dean ran a hand through his hair in irritation.

Opal tilted her head slightly to one side as she folded her hands in her lap.

"Comment est-il mort?" she asked.

Carol suddenly looked away, guilt burning her.

Opal's eyes narrowed.

She'd asked Carol how Gregori died, and Carol didn't want to talk about it.

Sam placed a sympathetic hand on Carol's shoulder.

"Hey," he said, "It's okay, we're here to help."

Carol glanced at him and smiled weakly through her tears.

Sam smiled slightly back and stroked her shoulder soothingly.

Opal felt a twinge of envy.

She sat a little straighter in her seat and her fingers began moving with annoyed tension.

Dean glanced at her when she grew silent.

He looked from her to Sam and Carol and took a step back.

_If looks could kill..._

Apparently, Opal had a bit of a jealous streak, and she didn't seem to like Sam comforting Carol.

She was quickly losing the benefit of the doubt she'd previously bestowed upon her.

Dean chuckled, but he didn't make a move to help his little brother.

Sam would learn of Opal's evil eye soon enough.

She cleared her throat loudly, causing both Carol and Sam to look at her.

Carol eased back, seeing the warning look Opal was giving her.

"What?" Sam asked, practically feeling the tension in the room.

Opal didn't look at him, keeping her eyes fixed on what she'd considered a threat, or albeit, who.

And that who was Carol Sanders.

"Je commence à voir au-delà de votre mademoiselle petite acte innocent," Opal snarled, eyes flaming, but she made no move to act.

Hell, she didn't need to.

The fatal look in her eyes promised Carol that she'd give her bloody, merciless hell if she so much as breathed near Sam again.

"Qu'est-ce?" Carol gasped, feeling vulnerable and more frightened than she'd ever been of Gregori.

Dean glanced between the cross woman and the blanched woman.

Carol looked like she was ready to head for the hills, and he didn't doubt Opal would give chase.

She looked that enraged.

"Um, did I do something wrong?" Sam asked Opal.

She continued to ignore him, doing some mental knuckle popping to keep his voice out of her head.

She gradually let go of her anger, though, and stopped popping her knuckles.

_The hell are you getting upset for? _she asked herself, _You ain't got no claim to him and you're starting to look like a crazy person. Drop the attitude._

Opal inhaled silently and exhaled, letting go, and, when she opened her eyes, she could feel three sets of eyes on her.

To Dean, Sam, and Carol's surprise, Opal recovered her initial patience and spoke calmly.

"Avant, je le perds, pourriez-vous me dire comment votre mari est mort?" Opal asked, her eyes harboring less fury.

Carol swallowed her fading fear, wondering why the shorter woman scared her so.

She got the feeling Opal was much stronger than she looked.

Little did she know, she was very right.

Carol explained to Opal, who translated the situation to the boys. She answered every questions, though most with hesitation. She told them that Gregori had been slaughtered by her lover and his best friend, Adrian Isminov, and somehow, Gregori had risen from the dead to make them atone for their sins against him. Though Opal placed blame on all of them, even she felt Gregori deserved to die for laying hands on Carol. When asked how Gregori had been killed, Carol had squirmed in her seat, but told Opal that Adrian had knocked him out and dragged him to the alligators in the Cajun Swamp.

"Je suis tellement désolé," Carol told Opal, her cheeks wet with real tears, "Si je pouvais revenir en arrière, je le ferais."

"Ce n'est pas moi qui vous doivent de vos excuses," Opal told her bluntly, "Vous avez rien fait pour me faire chier assez pour se venger."

Carol seemed a little relieved by that, but didn't say anything.

"I think we're done here," Opal said, getting up from her seat.

She started to leave, but saw Sam facing Carol and giving her words of encouragement, so she paused in the doorway, arms folded.

When Sam turned to leave, he saw Opal's shapely form in the doorway and smiled awkwardly.

Opal smiled slightly, took his hand in hers, and headed out, glancing back at Carol and mouthing, "We'll get him, I swear it."

Carol nodded and Opal took her leave, Sam following behind.

On the way out, Opal said nothing to Sam, but was mentally chastising herself for her quick temper and inexplicable jealousy.

She knew that she'd been in the wrong, being harsh with Carol.

But she just felt so strongly about Sam and she didn't want there to be a chance of losing him.

She knew she was a tad possessive, but she also knew she didn't have a right to be.

He wasn't even her boyfriend yet.

Meanwhile, Dean wrote his number down on a sheet of paper and handed it to Carol.

"In case you remember anything, call us," he told her, "Or if something happens."

Carol nodded and murmured, "Merci."

Dean blinked in confusion, not knowing what she'd said, but nodded as if he did and left the house.

* * *

Spying from his place at the face of the woods, Gregori's eyes locked on the red-head with the taller Winchester.

His eyes raked over her shape several times, often locking on her hips, breasts, and her legs.

He burned with fury when he noticed how she clung to the _human_.

_Mine._

The word burned in his mind, like a flame in a kerosene lamp.

He watched as she followed a second male to a fancy, black car and the tall one she'd been holding hands with opened the door for her.

He spotted a small, black dog that lept into her arms the moment the door opened and his eyes narrowed.

"That's no dog," he muttered, placing a hand on a tree limb as he ventured out of the woods.

Gregori's eyes focused on the woman and the dog, wondering vaguely what they were.

The woman was no witch, nor siren.

He could sense the power within her that she kept concealed, and more hidden power that she hadn't even tapped into yet.

He didn't know exactly how or why he knew this, but he figured that was just another thing he could thank his new, evil lord for.

_And that dog..._

He stared at the woman and her pet, transfixed as he sense the power flowing through their bodies.

* * *

Opal and King paused from their childlike play to look up.

Both looked past Sam and Dean toward the forest, eyes narrowing in concentration.

A low and, surprisingly, deep growl came from the back of King's throat, and Opal snapped out of her trance.

"The hell's wrong with him?" Dean asked.

Opal shrugged, and petted King to calm him down, but, like him, she could sense supernatural beings.

He, however, being an animalistic demon, wasn't as easy to ignore it as she was.

Opal got in the car, holding King in her lap, or else, she knew he would run off towards whatever it was that had gotten their attention.

She knew she couldn't dismiss the creature forever though.

But she didn't want to face it with Sam and Dean around.

She didn't want to reveal her abilities to them.

Not yet.

Sam gave her a concerned look and she feigned a smile like she was okay.

But the moment he looked away and Dean started the car, she and King looked out of the window towards the woods, both their eyes flashing red.

* * *

Gregori watched as the Impala began to fade out of sight, and only caught a glimpse of the suspicious redhead.

He grunted as he felt a tug down below.

He'd inhaled her sweet scent again, and he knew he had to have her soon.

Or else it would be the death of him.

And he refused to die twice.

Gregori glanced back towards the swamp from which he'd risen and whistled a clear, low whistle.

A deep grumbling ensued and the swamps waters began to bubble slowly.

Wet paws hit the mud, leading huge pawprints to where Gregori stood.

The creature breathed harsh breaths and growled low in his throat, invisible to any and all eyes.

Gregori smiled.

_Daniil._

His very own hellhound, just another gift from the one he served.

Gregori's eyes gleamed in the morning light and he pulled a gun from his pocket.

It was the very gun Adrian had used to kill him.

Gregori smiled a wry smile as he thought about the irony of the situation.

Adrian had sought to kill him, drag his corpse to the alligators, and make off with Carol, only to be the one under the swamp, never to touch Carol or walk the earth again.

He caressed his pet's head and turned to see Carol leaving the house.

He leaned against a huge tree and watched her climb into _his _Porsche.

_The hell is she going? _he wondered, growing suddenly frustrated.

He'd been waiting for a while, plotting his revenge.

Different scenarios of how he'd murder Carol filled his mind always, and, just when he'd planned to execute one of his plans, she was going somewhere.

He grumbled to himself and decided he would have to wait.

He couldn't very well just go to her now.

She'd drive off and get away.

Gregori may be a rusalka, but he knew he couldn't outrun a car.

He started to head back to the swamp, when an idea crossed his mind.

_Who says I've gotta wait outdoors? _he thought, smiling, _I'll just welcome her home...just like the good, ole' days..._

His new objective in mind, Gregori gripped Adrian's gun and led his hellhound to the house.

* * *

"You're sure you wanna stay here?" Sam asked Opal as they stood in front of the hotel.

Deam watched from the car, which was parked near the sidewalk right behind Sam.

Opal folded her arms and rested on her heels, giving Sam a slight smile.

"What's wrong with that?" she asked him, "I'll be fine."

Sam blinked at that.

Opal had been really quiet and deep in thought the whole way to the hotel.

He wasn't used to seeing her that way, but he wasn't too surprised when she didn't open up about her feelings when he'd asked what was wrong.

"Hey," Opal said, seeing how his brows furrowed as he studied her face.

Sam blinked and smiled awkwardly.

"I guess I'm just kinda worried about you," he told her.

Opal tilted her head to the side, analyzing that.

"Why?" she asked.

Sam shrugged and looked away.

"I like seeing you smile and happy," he admitted.

Opal blinked.

A genuine, heartfelt smile spread across her face.

Sam looked up slowly, shyly.

Opal cupped his face with her hands and stood up on her tiptoes to get her face closer to his.

King, who was sitting on one of Opal's feet, got up, fur bristling.

Sam blushed as Opal brushed her lips across his.

She pulled away, stroking his cheek with her thumb and staring into his eyes.

Sam felt something stir inside of him and leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers again.

Opal wrapped her arms around his neck and Sam gripped her waist.

Sam's arms gradually slid around to her back.

King, who was getting squished as Sam pulled Opal closer to him, began to snarl.

Dean smiled and did a fist pump behind Sam's back.

Opal placed one hand on the back of Sam's head, running it through his hair.

Sam pulled away slowly, his thumbs slowly rotating along Opal's lower back.

He and Opal locked eyes for a few seconds.

All of a sudden, Sam felt a sharp pain and jumped back, releasing Opal.

"Agh! What the hell!" he exclaimed.

He glanced at King, who snarled and stood in front of Opal, protectively.

_Son of a bitch, that hurt! _Sam thought to himself.

Dean was howling with laughter.

"What?" Opal said, concern lacing her voice as she drew closer.

King growled again and she looked down.

Comprehension dawned and Opal rolled her eyes.

"He's jealous," she said, looking up at Sam.

"I'll bet," Sam muttered, running his hand over the bite mark.

"Want me to look at it?" Opal asked, reaching for him.

"No, no, I got it," Sam told her.

"I'm sorry," Opal said.

Sam looked up at her and smiled sheepishly.

"It's my fault," he said, "He doesn't want us getting too cozy."

"I like us getting too cozy," Opal murmured.

Sam chuckled.

They were quiet for a few seconds, just looking into each others' eyes, before Dean honked his horn and Sam jumped.

"Let's go, loverboy," Dean told him, "If you're not gonna take it upstairs..."

"Alright, alright," Sam muttered, glaring at him.

Opal pulled Sam close to her, nuzzled his chest, and let him go before he could respond.

"Be good," she murmured.

Sam nodded, smiling.

He started to giver her a hug when King growled and Dean spoke up, saying, "Get a room."

Opal and Sam gave Dean a look, but parted ways.

Opal fingerwaved Sam goodbye as he got into the car.

Sam waved as Dean started the car, and he kept looking back until she faded out of sight.

Opal gave King a look when they were gone.

"You wrong for that," she said.

King just looked up at her and wagged his tail.

Opal sighed, scooped him up, and headed into the hotel.

Although she'd just kissed the man of her fantasies (Samtasies) and the butterflies in her stomach had yet to settle down, she still felt ill at ease, as if something wasn't right.

She decided to meditate to clear her head and make the feeling go away.

But she knew it wouldn't just go away, as she usually_ knew_ just when something was wrong.

_A couple hours later_

* * *

Carol didn't arrive at home until six past noon.

She'd attended Adrian's funeral.

She felt horrible.

It felt wrong to attend a funeral with no body, and even worse to know where his body actually was.

She unlocked the door to her home and walked inside, head down as she went through her purse.

A doglike snarl caught her attention.

She jerked her head up and froze, like a deer in the headlights.

Lounging on her sofa was Gregori.

He wore the clothes of his dead, former friend.

"G-Gregori?" she whispered, lips trembling in fear.

Carol's ex-husband smiled a twisted smile and waved a hand, telekinetically shutting the front door.

The doglike snarling grew louder, and Carol began looking around frantically.

Seeing nothing, she looked at Gregori.

"You owe me," Gregori told her, getting off the couch.

Carol visibly trembled before him, and Gregori's evil smile broadened.

He took slow steps toward her, savoring the scent of her fear and loving the fact that she shook more as he drew closer.

Carol suddenly pulled a gun out of her purse and fired two rounds into Gregori's chest.

Gregori fell back onto the recliner in surprise and Carol bolted.

Gregori's eyes narrowed in irritation and he whistled.

Just as Carol grabbed the knob, a heavy weight landed on her, and she hit her head on the door.

Carol squirmed and sputtered, desparate to get free.

Something cold and wet pressed against her cheek and a loud growling filled her ear.

"What's the rush, hun?" Gregori asked.

Carol cried out as sharp teeth bit into her left shoulderblade.

"You owe me your life, baby," Gregori said, crouching down at her side.

He brushed a few stray bangs out of her face in an almost tender manner.

"Or don't you remember what you did?" he asked.

Carol trembled, feeling blood falling from her wound.

She couldn't speak, only sucked in air, feeling her life slipping away.

"Ah, damn," Gregori said, taking a towel, seemingly out of nowhere, and pressing it to the wound, "Sorry, baby, Daniil gets carried away."

Carol cried out as Gregori squeezed the towel tighter.

Gregori chuckled a little, and increased his grip.

Daniil watched, tongue sweeping over his mouth in anticipation.

Gregori grabbed Carol by the hair with his other hand and pulled her head back so that she could see his face.

Carol whimpered at the crazy look in his eyes.

"Now," he murmured, "Time for you to pay me back what you owe me."

Minutes later, there were muffled screams, as Carol was tortured to death.

And when the screams finally stopped, the front door opened and Gregori stepped silently and happily out, dragging Carol's blood remains to the forest, to the swamp.

* * *

Opal woke from her trance, staring off into space before realizing where she was.

King, who lay slumbering at her side, immediately jerked awake and looked at her.

Opal looked at the digital hotel clock on the nightstand at her side and climbed out bed with a quickness.

She remembered that the boys had left her at the hotel to do some research.

She remembered how reserved and single-minded she'd gotten when she'd felt a creature's presence outside of Carol's home.

During her meditation, she'd sensed a disturbance and had jerked awake.

She was relieved to see that the boys where gone.

She'd felt an evil presence and, now, she was more certain than ever: The boys weren't going to handle this and the thing was too strong for them.

She hurriedly dressed in jeans, a white, long-sleeved, cotton shirt, and slipped into some pearl-colored tennis shoes.

King leapt from the bed to the ground and padded to the door, as if he already knew where they were going.

Opal didn't waste time calling her blackmailed car salesman.

She caught a taxi and, after she paid the driver, raced to the house on foot.

Opal stopped at the porch and gripped the doorknob, ready to throw the door off the hinges.

But, she held back.

She only sensed a small aura of power.

_What the hell..._

Her eyes narrowed and began to glow red.

King was snarling and pressing his nose against the underside of the door, smelling the creature inside.

Opal knew he wouldn't be able to stay in this form for long, so she took a step back.

King's growling grew louder and he began to arch his back, transforming. His bones popped and he began to grow in size. His fur grew longer and he morphed until he stood on all fours, his height at Opal's waist. He was still black, but darker, charcoal-colored, and he looked like a wolf-dog but he was abonormally larger. His eyes glowed crimson and he bore sharp, glistening, white fangs.

_Werehound._

Opal glanced at the sky, thankful for the darkness of night.

A full, pearly-white moon shined somewhere in the distance, but that had nothing to do with King's transformation.

It only seemed to make him more aggressive.

Without warning, King leapt at the door and knocked it down.

Opal's eyes narrowed at the sight of blood on the floor.

Meanwhile, King was fast-walking through the house, nose to the ground.

Opal followed after him until he reached the side door.

King panted and snarled, before glancing at Opal.

She gave him a quick nod and he headbutted the door.

He took off towards the woods and Opal sprinted behind him.

She could feel the creature's,whatever creature that had harmed Carol, power much more easily now.

She could feel the adrenaline pumping throughout her body.

It was the thrill of the hunt.

* * *

Gregori tossed Carol's remains into the swamp.

He watched as the dark, brownish back of an alligator rose out of the water before sinking under.

It was going for it.

Daniil, who was lying down, suddenly got to his feet.

Gregorit looked up and faced the direction Daniil was.

A sweet, unmistakable aroma filled his nostrils and his eyes glowed.

It was _her_.

All of a sudden, a woman and a giant dog ran into the clearing.

They stopped at the muddy surface, eyes on Gregori.

A loud splash caught all the woman's attention, and she glanced at the filthy swamp waters.

She only caught a image of an alligator's tail flicking and going underwater.

Her eyes narrowed, glowing a deeper shade of red.

And Gregori couldn't help but marvel at her for a little while.

She was beautiful, even more so, he thought, with her eyes like that.

He began to wonder just what she could do when she was angry... and when she was horny.

Loud growling interrupted his thoughts.

Gregori's eyes landed on the monstrous King and he involuntarily winced.

The beast was bigger than his own hellhound!

Feeling his master's uncertainty, Daniil leapt to his feet.

"You're dead," Opal muttered, "For what you did to Carol."

Gregori wasn't listening though; his eyes were on King.

Daniil stared King down, growling.

King rested on his haunches and lowered himself to the ground, providing more pressure with his forefeet.

He snarled deeply in his throat, eyes locked on his prey, and sprang.

With deadly accuracy, he landed on...

* * *

**XDD Sorry, peeps, cliffhanger time! **

**Well, King's species has been revealed! What do you think Opal is and what's gonna happen next? Only time will tell! **

**Until then, stay tuned!**

**X33 And if I get three reviews, I'll update faster.**

**Love you guys, and please review~! =^o^=**


	13. Taken

**Okay, you guys~! I'm back with the newest chapter. Sorrys it took so long. Been really busy lately, but thanks to everyone that's still reading~!**

**=^o^= Okay, thanks to eminemchick15 for another awesome review~! Love you lots~!**

**Kk, you guys, on to the story~!**

* * *

Danill.

King landed on Daniil, pinning him down with his massive paws.

He immediately went for the smaller creature's throat, snarling and forcing him to stay down.

Gregori watched the beast begin to tear his pet apart and took a step back.

"You're not going anywhere," Opal's warm voice called out sharply.

Gregori looked up, and that's where he made his mistake.

Opal's eyes were locked on his and he couldn't look away.

She was giving him the 'move and I _will _fuck you up' look.

He began to tremble, but it wasn't out of fear.

Opal's eyes narrowed as his lips curved upward into a smile.

"I don't wanna leave you anyway," Gregori said, taking a step forward.

Opal continued to stare at him with that hypnotic, threatening look.

"Tough shit," she told him, "Your ass is mine, especially after what you just did to Carol."

Gregori felt pleasure course through him at the mention of his deed...and the fact that Opal was swearing at him.

_She's so damn hot...and she's got a mouth on her...I bet she could work real magic with that mouth..._

Opal stifled an annoyed scoff.

The asshole was looking at her the same way she looked at candy.

Seeing as he was distracted, Opal didn't waste time.

To Gregori's disappointment, she vanished in a cloud of black smoke.

She reappeared before him, jambiya in hand, set on stabbing him right in the heart.

Gregori caught Opal by the wrists and pulled her close to him.

Opal snarled and struggled in his grip.

Gregori only smiled into her face and snatched the jambiya from her grip.

"Cute," he commented, after looking over it briefly and tossing somewhere behind him.

Opal's eyes flickered to where it had landed.

It was pretty damn close to the swamp.

_Shit._

She didn't want to lose the thing.

It was one of the only weapons in creation that could wound a creature like her, and she knew she'd need it in the future whenever more of Lloyd's kiss-asses came for her.

She felt Gregori's grip on her wrists loosen and he quickly wrapped his arms around her waist.

Her eyes narrowed.

_Arrongant prick._

His hands were coming close to touching her ass and she didn't like being touched, especially by some psycho swamp-leech.

She growled, trembling slightly with rage when he leaned in close.

Gregori grinned at her, sharp white teeth gleaming brightly in the the darkness of the woods.

"You smell much nicer up close," he fawned, "I love that scent, you're gonna make co-"

His words were cut short as he felt a high-voltage, electric shock in his nether region and collapsed flat on his back.

Gregori was frozen on the ground and twitched every other second.

Opal rolled her eyes at him.

She couldn't stand flatterers.

_A compliment or two is nice, but damn! Some sincerity would be nice._

Opal smiled amusedly at her taser that she'd begun toting in her back, right pocket. It might have been in a compromising place, what with the ass she was very much proud of, but no one ever felt her up. The taser was a tiny thing, but it packed a hell of a punch. It had its cartridge removed, which made it pretty effective and kept men's palms away from her rear.

Opal moved to get to the jambiya with only one glance at King, who was trotting up to her with what could only be described as a wolfish grin.

Blood lingered along his mouth and along his throat, but it wasn't his own.

Opal assumed King had ripped the hellhound's throat in half.

She wiped her jambiya off, getting the grimey stuff Gregori had gotten on it off.

She glanced at Gregori, who lay there motionless.

She knew the bastard wasn't dead.

At least, not yet.

King saw where his master's eyes had landed and the fur on the back of his neck bristled as he glared at the male rusalka, growling deeply. Opal looked over her jambiya, then Gregori's unmoving body.

_Might as well finish the job, _she thought as she got down on her knees behind Gregori's head.

Right when she did, Gregori got up quickly and they bumped heads. Opal fell back with a soft cry of pain, and was telekinetically forced on her back. She stashed the jambiya as fast as she could beneath the force of Gregori's power, and, with a little pain, she succeeded.

Frustration began to eat at her, as she _knew_ she was a stronger being. She sensed movement and her eyes flickered in its direction since she couldn't move her head. Concern quickly repraced the frustration in her eyes.

King had leapt in Opal's direction, wanting to protect his master.

Gregori merely waved a hand, sending him flying through several trees, stopping him.

King collapsed in a slightly injured heap.

Gregori went to Opal and kneeled next to her. Opal glared hatefully at Gregori, who smiled lovingly back.

"B-bastard," she spat at him.

Gregori reached down and stroked her cheek with what looked like could have been tenderness.

"Damn, you're a sexy bitch," he murmured.

She snarled and tossed her head, only making herself slightly dizzy in the process,

"The hell did you do to me?" she growled, hating how faint and weak her voice sounded to her own ears.

What she could never stand was weakness or being vulnerable, and it nearly killed her to be in this position.

Nearly.

"Baby, I haven't done anything yet," Gregori told her, "But we're gonna do it all when we get home, and once you're up to it."

His eyes twinkled eerily and Opal felt like she was losing herself in the odd pain.

She knew the redness in her eyes was fading away and she began to slip into unconsciousness.

Gregori chuckled, and a look of pure greed crossed his face.

He was leaning downward, wanting to press his lips to her beautiful, lightly glossed ones when a faint melody caught his attention.

His eyes slid down to Opal's pants pockets.

He reached and took out her iPhone. He tilted his head sideways.

He'd never seen this type of phone before.

The name 'Sammy' popped up on the screen and a picture appeared next to it.

It was the man from earlier, the one he'd seen Opal holding onto when he was spying earlier.

Indecipherable rage surged through him and he crushed the phone with his bare hands.

Satisfaction replaced Gregori's annoyance and a sadistic smile crossed his face when he looked back at her.

"And you're staying with me," he muttered, eyes sparkling gold and possessive in the gloomy darkness of the forest.

King, who lay in the distance, gradually lifted his head as he heard footsteps.

His red eyes widened in horror.

Gregori had lifted Opal up bridal style and was carrying her off towards the swamp, which parted down the center to allow him to pass through.

King got to his feet instantly and rushed to the green waters.

He sniffed at the waters and drew back quickly.

He could smell the odor of dead bodies, sea creatures, and the very power of Gregori.

King looked up to see Gregori going underwater with the unconcious Opal.

He whined and growled, but didn't venture into the swamp's murky depths.

He couldn't go in there, he'd need help.

He growled annoyance.

He didn't like the tall Winchester, nor the short Winchester.

But, somehow, he knew they'd be his best bet on getting Opal out safe and sound.

He rushed from the forest, desperate to find the Winchesters and save his master.

_Meanwhile_

* * *

"Hey congrats, Sammy," Dean said, grinning amusedly at his younger brother, who rolled his eyes and did his best to ignore him.

He wished Dean hadn't have seen it, but he knew his older brother was damn nosy.

They'd already been to and left their destination, questioning Carol's relatives and the people that knew them best. Everyone had described her and Gregori's relationship as a horrible one. But they could already tell from the domestic abuse reports.

Dean was still fixated on Sam's love life though and wouldn't shut up as he drove.

What's worse was that he'd called Opal's phone four times and she hadn't answered once.

Sam's hazel eyes narrowed and his brows furrowed into a look of worry.

"Hey, dude," Dean said, his voice unheard in Sam's ears.

Sam was getting a bad vibe, like some eerie ESP thing was kicking in.

His mind was beginning to grow crowded with thoughts of Opal, and he wasn't sure why.

Assuming Sam was annoyed and wanting to keep the fun going, Dean contined.

"Maybe if you keep up the good work, you can get to the heavy petting," he said with a silly grin that he aimed in Sam's direction.

His grin fell at the look on his brother's face.

"What?" Dean asked.

Sam didn't answer.

Suddenly, a vision clouded his thoughts.

An image of Opal hanging from the ceiling, secured there by a rope tied around her wrists flooded his troubled mind.

She was staring hatefully at someone he couldn't see, but it was as if he was looking through the person's eyes, as if she was glaring at him.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Opal cried out, her eyes full of rage, "You're gonna suffer for what you did! There's no way in hell I'm gonna let you hurt him!"

"So he does matter to you?" Sam heard a deep voice say, "He will pay for your adultery as he is the very reason you were tempted. I-"

"FUCK YOU AND YOUR DAMN RANTING!" Opal screamed, "I DON'T GIVE A SHIT IF YOU HURT ME, BUT IF YOU TOUCH HIM, YOUR ASS IS BEYOND MINE!"

"Bitch!" Sam heard the deep voice shout the vision ended.

A muffled scream and a look of loathing on Opal's face was the last thing he remembered seeing in the vision, and that's when he snapped out of it.

"Something's wrong with Opal!" he told Dean, whose face instantly became serious.

"What'd you see?" he asked, stopping the car, his eyes level with Sam's.

Just as the car stopped and right before Sam answered, there was a loud thump as something huge slammed into the side of the Impala.

The car was thrown onto the side of the road.

Dean and Sam lay motionless in the car, both bleeding a little from the glass that had cut into them from the busted windows and the impact of whatever it was that had hit them.

Sam's hazel eyes fluttered open after a few moments.

He continued to stay slouched in his seat until the vision of what just happened flooded back into his brain and he jumped up, only to bump his head on the ceiling.

He grunted, for once, cursing his height and looked to his side.

"You alright, Dean?" Sam asked, rubbing the spot where he'd bumped his head.

When he didn't get an answer, he looked over to his side.

Dean lay with the side of his face pressed against the broken glass of the driver's side door.

Sam jerked Dean away from the door and shook him.

Dean's eyes rolled in his head for a couple of seconds before Sam saw green.

"Dean?" Sam said, concerned.

"You ain't the hot nurse," Dean said, and Sam immediately dropped him.

Although he was relieved that his brother was fine, Sam hated that he had to say the dumbest things instead of not stressing him out.

He opened the car door and was about to step out when he felt a small body under his feet.

He pulled back quickly and peered out, seeing whatever it was thanks to the flickering street light above.

He stared in surprise at what he saw as Dean began to talk.

"The hell happened?" Dean asked, opening his door and easing out.

He stumbled once he reached solid ground, but that didn't stop him from freaking out when he saw the damage done to his car.

"My windows! What the fuck!" Dean exclaimed, "Of all the cars on the damn road, why does it have to be mine!"

"Dean," Sam said slowly.

"I mean, damn!" Dean continued ranting, "What the hell! What did I do to deserve this? I mean, there was that one time I hijacked that guy's taxi in New Jersey but it was for a good reason!"

"Dean," Sam repeated, still staring out of the car.

"How come this crap always happen to my baby!" Dean whined, "She never did anything wrong, why her!"

"DEAN!" Sam exclaimed.

"What!" Dean said, whirling around to face him, "My baby's ruined and you're staring at dust on the road! What the hell do you want!"

"It's Opal's dog," Sam said, glancing at Dean.

Dean blinked and walked around the front of the car to Sam's side.

Sure enough, lying on the ground was King.

His black fur blended in with the night, being illuminated by the spotlight and the Winchesters could barely see the faint scar along his slim side.

"What's he doing out here?" Dean asked.

He opened his mouth and abruptly closed it.

He didn't want to ask the question that would affect Sam the most, but he didn't have to because Sam was thinking it.

_Where the hell is Opal?_

* * *

**Okay, you guys, thanks for reading and like I said, sorry for the wait.**

**Since school's out for the summer and my pc's crappy, I have to try to make time to work on my story, which is difficult since not most of my relatives have pcs with internet.**

**I'll post the next chapter ASAP but it may take me a while.**

**I WILL get it done though, and thanks to you all who read it.**

**Once again, thanks to you all =^o^= and I'll have it when I have it.**


	14. The Grand Unveiling

**Okays, here's the next chapter~! Thanks for reading my story; your attention means the world to me~!**

**Love you lots, and here's chapter 14~! **

**=^o^=**

* * *

Sam was starting to lose it.

King lay unconcious in his lap and Dean was driving the car with little complaints since Sam had rationalized, telling him that if Opal's personal car supplier would give her any luxury car she wanted, he should be more than willing to assist a friend of hers.

Plus, there was the fact that their redheaded charge was M.I.A, not responding to any phone calls, and her dog had showed up out of nowhere.

And the fact that neither brother had a clue where Opal could be wasn't really helping Sam.

The only idea they had was checking in with Carol to see if Opal had come to ask more questions.

Streetlights illuminated the way as the Impala sped down the road.

Sam's mind was racing and, despite his efforts to be optimistic, he found himself all the more worried.

He'd gotten a strange vibe from Opal when they were leaving Carol's home earlier, but he hadn't thought much of it at the time.

Now, he was wishing he'd been more concerned and, maybe, she would've opened up to him.

But, then again, maybe not.

_She's got to be the most reserved person I've ever met, _Sam found himself thinking, _Or the sneakiest._

Dean's eyes flickered to Sam's intense expression.

"Hey Sammy, relax," he said, "Opal's probably fine. She knows how to handle demons, so she should be fine."

"She hasn't answered any of our calls, Dean," Sam said sharply, looking at him.

"Alright, alright," Dean replied, "I know, okay? Just calm down."

Sam sighed, running a hand through his chocolate-colored hair.

"I'm sorry," Sam apologized, "It's just that...I'm worried about her."

"I know you are, Sam," Dean replied, "But we'll get her back, don't worry."

Sam glanced down at the wounded King, who lay unmoving in his arms.

He knew that, had the dog been concious, he would be trying to bite his arm off.

Despite the "don't worry"s he was getting from Dean, he was getting more worried by the second.

* * *

Gregori was happy.

He'd got the woman of his dreams and killed his bitch wife in the same night.

Only, the woman of his dreams wasn't concious right then, but that was okay.

He picked out a six pack of beer from the stash he'd hidden from Carol when she was alive.

She used to nag him about drinking, giving him that annoying sob story about her abusive, alcoholic grandfather, etc, etc.

He didn't give a damn then, and he sure as hell didn't give a damn now.

She was a meal for the crocs now; his work, but not his problem anymore.

He plopped onto the couch that Carol had purchased earlier in their marriage.

It was raggedy from use and needed to be replaced, but that was the last thing on Greg's mind.

He put his feet on the broken coffee table that stood in front of it and popped open a beer.

He downed one whole, and beamed in the dimly lit room.

It felt as if he was alive again.

No worries, no responsibilities.

Beer and a beautiful woman that lay on a pile of pillows and quilts.

He smiled at her uncouncious form.

She'd been trouble to get, but he knew she was worth it.

He hadn't a clue why he wanted her so much, but her looks certainly didn't hurt.

He didn't even consider the inexplicable obsession he was developing towards her and he didn't care.

She was his now, and they were home alone.

* * *

It was dark.

That was all Opal knew.

She'd never slept, as humans do, only meditated.

It was usually dark when she did this, and she'd never dreamt.

But when she meditated, it was tranquil and, though she could think during it, she didn't worry unless she got a bad vibe.

However, she wasn't meditating now, and she didn't feel at peace either.

She felt trapped in a confine of her own mind.

It was as if she was stuck in limbo, and something was pricking at her unconciousness, telling her to wake the hell up.

Willing herself to break free, she jerked awake.

Her vision was blurry and there was a slight ache in her right temple.

_Did the bastard touch me when I was out? _she thought with disgust.

"Good morning, my _красивый_."

Opal blinked until her vision cleared.

Her eyes instantly narrowed when she saw Gregori.

He was reclining on a couch across from her.

Her eyes flashed bright red with anger.

The asshole was giving her the eye, and looking at her like she was food.

"The fuck are you staring at?" she snarled, throwing a torn blanket off of her and began getting to her feet.

She stumbled a little, having been off her feet for a while.

Gregori feigned a look of hurt.

"You don't have to be mean, _красивый," _he murmured, "I only brought you home."

Opal threw him into the wall with an invisible force that almost brought a smile to her face.

"No, this ain't my home," she snarled, "Now that I'm awake, and nobody's here to interrupt, I'm gonna fry your ass."

Gregori fidgeted in the wall for a couple of minutes, until he just fell out.

He was in pain, but he wasn't surprised at how fast she'd recovered.

Turned on was a better description.

Gregori was about to get off the ground when Opal began stomping him in his lower back.

"You can fry me, burn me, whatever," Gregori said, struggling beneath Opal's boot-clad foot, "As long as you do touch me."

Opal kicked the male rusalka in the ribs, making him writhe at her feet.

"Oh, I'll do more than that," she said, kicking a nearby radio over.

The "on" button had been hit and a familiar beat began, causing a sadistic smirk, and something else to come over Opal.

**"Monster" by Skillet**

_The secret side of me_  
_I never let you see_  
_I keep it caged_  
_But I can't control it_  
_So stay away from me_  
_The beast is ugly_  
_I feel the rage_  
_And I just can't hold it_  
_It's scratching on the walls_  
_In the closet, in the halls_  
_It comes awake_  
_And I can't control it_  
_Hiding under the bed_  
_In my body, in my head_  
_Why won't somebody come and save me from this?_  
_Make it end!_

Opal picked Gregori up by the back of his former friend's tattered shirt and threw him across the room.

Her eyes were blood red and she looked like she was on the verge of insanity.

She arched her back as she felt the enormous burst of energy from being the last of her kind flowing through her veins.

She would have the bastard's soul for what he'd done.

And she'd enjoy taking his afterlife away from him as painfully and slowly as she could.

_I feel it deep within,_  
_It's just beneath the skin_  
_I must confess that I_  
_Feel like a monster_  
_I hate what I've become_  
_The nightmare's just begun_  
_I must confess that I_  
_Feel like a monster_  
_I feel like a monster_

Gregori weakly picked himself off the ground, and, despite his pain and lapse in strength, he couldn't stop thinking about the beautiful beast that was out to kill him.

_She's so fucking hot when she's angry! I can't wait to see what she does next!_

He didn't have to wait long.

Suddenly, was a volumous _whoosh_ sound.

Smoke had hit his face for the most brisk of seconds and he'd heard a loud explosion, then the sound of drywall crumbling.

Gregori felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise.

He slowly turned and looked back.

_My secret side I keep_  
_Hid under lock and key_  
_I keep it caged_  
_But I can't control it_  
_Cause if I let him out_  
_He'll tear me up_  
_And break me down_  
_Why won't somebody come and save me from this?_  
_Make it end!_

Behind Opal's back was black smoke, but it had a strange shape.

It eerily resembled bat wings, but they were much larger, stretching out to about a foot-and-a-half wingspan each.

The wall behind Opal, the one she'd thrown Gregori into earlier, wasn't really a wall anymore.

There was an enormous hole there.

It had gotten there when Opal's power began to arrive and her wings had appeared.

_I feel it deep within,_  
_It's just beneath the skin_  
_I must confess that I_  
_Feel like a monster_  
_I hate what I've become_  
_The nightmare's just begun_  
_I must confess that I_  
_Feel like a monster_  
_I feel like a monster_

Gregori felt his heart racing fast for the first time since he'd been revived.

It pounded lightly in his ears.

It was all he could hear.

_It's hiding in the dark_  
_It's teeth are razor sharp_  
_There's no escape for me_  
_It wants my soul,_  
_It wants my heart_  
_No one can hear me scream_  
_Maybe it's just a dream_  
_Or maybe it's inside of me_  
_Stop this monster!_

Opal drifted towards her prey wordlessly.

There was a sensual sway in her hips, one that hypnotized as well as paralyzed men with need and desire.

Her claws gleamed in the dark, catlike and sharp, otherworldly.

From beneath her skirt came a long, thin tail that brushed the ground with a heart-shaped part, which was made so that its sharp point was its end.

She was fierce, a beautiful, sexual beast in everyway, but she'd be the only one getting pleasure from this.

_I feel it deep within,_  
_It's just beneath the skin_  
_I must confess that I_  
_Feel like a monster_  
_I hate what I've become_  
_The nightmare's just begun_  
_I must confess that I_  
_Feel like a monster_  
_I feel like a monster _

But then again, that was the nature of a true succubus: Take what you need and take your fill, but play the temptress and always keep the prey guessing.

* * *

Sam jerked suddenly.

Seconds later, so did King.

Dean gave both of them a "what the hell" stare.

King leapt towards Dean, causing him to hit the brake.

There was the sound of rubber burning on pavement as the car came to a stop.

King leapt back into Sam's lap and hit the passenger door with his head, actually knocking the it open.

He half-howled, half-barked at the two, staring Winchesters and took off towards the forest.

"What the hell!" Dean exclaimed as Sam got out of the car and bounded after Opal's beloved pet.

"Come on, Dean!" Sam called back over his shoulder.

As Sam began to fade into the forest, Dean cranked up the car, muttering, "Screw this."

He looked left and right, making sure there weren't any cops around, but, then, there wasn't anyone around at this time of night.

He drove off the road, following the path Sam and that damned dog had taken.

* * *

***Heavy sigh* Okay, there you guys go! Chapter 14, about damn time! Hope you enjoyed! =^-^=**

**Well, well, we finally see just what Opal is, but is she a good girl or a bad girl, and just what's up with her siding with the Winchesters?**

**We'll just have to see! =^_~=**

**Oh and btw, "_красивый" is pronounced like "Krasivaya" and is Russian for beautiful._**

**Until my next update, thanks for reading, love you guys~!**


	15. Imposter

**Okays, here I am, trying to update faster and make up for making you guys wait! **

**Thanks to eminemchick15 and Sarah~! You're awesome~! =^o^=**

**Here's chapter 15~!**

* * *

Gregori lay disfigured, badly burned, and almost completely unrecognizable at Opal's boot-clad feet.

He'd been nearly drained of his entire soul and his life blood was seeping out of him via a chest wound.

It was all of seven inches deep and three inches wide, the exact length and width of Opal's jambiya.

She stood over him, eyes narrowed in concentration.

_Well, that takes care of him..._she thought to herself, tearing her top's left sleeve and cleaning her jambiya with the cloth.

Gregori wheezed below her, squinting up at her.

Despite he was in pain, he grinned weakly at her.

He began to chuckle, but even that seemed to cause him pain.

"You're much stronger than my master said," he managed to say, "I had no idea that was an understatement."

Opal bent down, placing her hands on his neck softly.

Gregori closed his eyes as she drew closer, her warm breath fanning his face.

"Lucifer didn't save you, fool," she muttered, "You were duped."

Gregori's eyes popped open.

With a twist and a sickly crack, Opal broke his neck.

* * *

King bounded through the woods almost at lightning speed.

Sam was surprised how fast the little thing could move with such short legs, but, somehow, he managed to keep up.

He didn't have a clue just what was going on with Opal, but something nagging in his heart was telling him it wasn't right.

Headlights flashed on the trees behind him, letting him know it was Dean, but he didn't stop running.

He knew he'd lose the dog if he did.

With that knowledge in mind, he continued to run as fast as he can, hoping all of this would take him to Opal.

Meanwhile, not to far behind was Dean, who was having trouble getting through the woods with all the damn trees in the way.

He swore under his breath as he swerved to avoid hitting them.

"This better be worth it," he muttered as he came close to hitting a thick, cypress tree.

* * *

Opal stretched, hearing the bones in her back pop.

"Now that that's done," she murmured, feeling another presence in the room, "You might as well come out of hiding cause' you're next."

There was the sound of footsteps.

Two, tall men, both very dark with ebony hair stood behind Opal and she turned to face them.

They were both tall, about 6'3" in height. One had green eyes and the other had the deepest brown, far darker than Opal's humanly chocolate.

"_Come along quietly," _green-eyes told her.

_"There will be no escape for you this time," _brown-eyes added, taking a step forward.

Opal tilted her head slightly to the side.

She chuckled softly, remembering a tactic she hadn't used to lately.

She blew a kiss at green-eyes, who stumbled backwards a little.

His hand grasped his chest and his breathing became labored.

Brown-eyes looked on in fright as his partner collapsed.

He started to reach in his pocket for something when Opal winked and his entire arm was lit with fire.

Brown-eyes repelled with a yelp and his weapon hit the floor.

Opal lifted a hand and the weapon flew to it.

It was a dagger.

She looked it over as Brown-eyes flapped his arm wildly, only to discover that the fire had merely been an illusion.

He whirled around to face Opal, eyes darkening from brown to pupiless black.

Opal peered up at him through her lashes.

Brown-eyes rushed towards her with a burst of speed Opal didn't even see coming.

His head was inches away from her stomach, and it was too late to make a move.

Suddenly, though, Brown-eyes tripped and collapsed to the ground, flat on his face.

Opal blinked once, twice, and sidestepped him to see what had caused the fall.

Gripping Brown-eyes's leg was Green-eyes, who was staring oddly back at her.

Opal smirked.

It had worked.

When she'd blown a kiss at him, she'd sent a type of manipulation wave into his brain.

It was like a transmitter that controlled his body.

Whatever her will, he'd obey.

Just like a puppet on a string.

"Where is Malloydus?" she questioned Green-eyes.

Green-eyes kneeled at her feet, eyes meeting hers.

"He is on his way here," he said, "He plans on getting you back by any means necessary."

His eyes traveled over her shape briefly.

"Not that I blame him," she heard him mutter.

She could sense the lust building up within him.

No surprise there.

"How did he resurrect Gregori?" she asked.

"Powers he gained from serving Lucifer," Green-eyes replied solemnly.

Opal shook her head in disbelief.

Lucifer _would_ have something to do with this.

Malloydus was dedicated to him.

She'd always known Malloydus was crazy.

She'd known it from how often he used to talk about power and being an unquestionable, demon ruler and having her, the last succubus, at his side.

She'd known it when he killed her parents.

An image of both of them lying at her feet in her old, childhood home flashed across her mind.

_Octavian and Brandy Radcliff had been slain, blood pooling beneath their lifeless bodies._

_A younger Opal, about nineteen with long, red-brown twist dreads that stopped midback, stood visibly trembling in the door._

_She was inconsolable and hellbent on revenge._

Opal felt her blood boiling.

She remembered all the screaming and crying she'd done.

All the hatred and pain.

"My lady?" Green-eyes spoke up.

Opal's eyes met his instantly.

She glanced at Brown-eyes, who was staring hatefully at her.

"Kill him," she told Green-eyes.

He nodded.

"Then what, my lady?" he asked.

"Kill yourself," she replied, "As painfully and slowly as you can imagine."

His eyes went from green to red in an instant.

Opa left the tainted Sanders house, hitting the ground running.

Just seconds after she'd taken off into the woods, the little home burst into flames.

* * *

King stopped running, ears perked up.

He smelled smoke.

Smoke...and the faint scent of citrus.

Could it be?

He stood poised in the middle of the forest.

This was where Opal he'd last seen Opal before that Gregori had carried her off.

Sam stopped running, catching his breath and looking around.

Opal was nowhere in sight.

He looked at the King and sighed.

_So much for that idea, _he thought to himself, _Opal, where the hell are you?_

Moments later, Dean ran up from behind.

Sam looked back, panting, hands on his knees.

"Where's-"

"Parked it," Dean answered the obvious question, "I wasn't about to let it get any more dinged on the way here."

He looked around and, seeing Opal wasn't there, he looked at Sam.

Sam shook his head.

"She's not here," he told him.

Dean gave King a look.

"I knew this would happen," he told the small dog, "You're not Lassie."

Sam's eyes met the ground as he felt worry coursing through him.

He'd been sure the dog would've led them to her.

His face was downscast, his silvery eyes scanning the forestfloor.

He felt his heart jump.

Lying a few feet away, close to the swamp was Opal's broken cellphone.

He walked on shaky legs to the remanins and kneeled to get a better look.

It had to be hers.

_That's why she didn't answer me,_ he thought, losing all hope now.

Dean walked up behind him.

"The hell is that crap?" he asked Sam.

Sam didn't answer.

Dean blinked when he realized ithe "crap" was broken cell parts.

"Oh shit," he said aloud.

Sam stared at the broken parts, feeling his lower lip trembling.

He brushed his hair out of his face, a nervous habit if anyhing else.

His eyes felt hot.

Burning tears threatened to leak out if he so much as blinked.

He got up on weak legs that didn't seem to want to support him, staring off past the swamp.

"She's gone," he muttered, his voice barely audible.

"No," Dean said, "Don't say that Sammy, she's probably-"

"Probably what, Dean!" Sam snapped, facing him, "Don't say she's around here somewhere, cause' she's not!"

Both Winchesters were quiet.

Sam ran his hands through his hair.

His anxiety was starting to get the best of him.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, after a few minutes of silence.

Dean, who was now leaning against a tree, glanced at him.

"It's not your fault, you know," Dean told him.

Sam shook his head and laughed a short, humorless laugh.

"I should've stayed with her," he said, "I knew something was up when we left Carol's. She was acting different, but I didn't do anything."

"What could you do?" Dean asked, "She never tells us anything, Sammy. Don't beat yourself up over this."

Sam sighed heavily, shoulders visibly sagging.

He looked like he'd lost it all.

But this was about to change.

Suddenly, there was the pounding of shoes on forest grounds.

Dean and King looked up, but Sam didn't move.

He'd given up hope.

Then, Opal made her entrance, running through the trees.

She almost ran smack into Sam.

"Hey," she said, stopping short of bumping into him.

Sam silently stared down at her for a few seconds.

"H-hey," he murmured before gathering Opal into his arms.

He was hugging her so tight that Dean thought Opal's head would pop off like in the cartoons.

Opal blinked at first, then smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Sam was nuzzling her neck, his nose pressed against the curve of her neck and shoulder.

He was rewarded with the tangy scent of Opal's citrus-flavored body lotion.

"I missed you, too, Sammy," she murmured, rubbing his back.

"Nice," Dean said, "The only thing missing is that 'Reunited' song."

Opal flipped him off.

"When?" Dean asked, grinning.

Opal rolled her eyes.

"Not for you," she told him, but she was smiling playfully.

Sam slowly pulled away.

Opal's lips parted in surprise.

There were tear stains on his cheeks.

She reached up and dried his face with her warm palm.

Sam closed his eyes and pressed her hand against his face.

He wanted to be sure she was really here.

Once again, he was met with the smell of citrus, and, then, there was Opal's happy chuckle.

And he knew this was real.

He opened his eyes to look at her.

Her chocolate eyes met his, all warmth and concern.

Words couldn't express how relieved he was.

She was just fine.

"You okay?" she asked him.

He nodded once and murmured, "I am now."

Dean wasn't surprised that Sam had decided to sit in the back with Opal.

As usual, she was sitting in the middle of the seat.

Sam sat at her right, leaning against the door.

Opal glanced at him.

His eyelids were heavy.

His head would begin to droop before he jumped, blinking, and sat up straight, trying to stay awake.

Opal smiled and ran a hand through his chocolate hair.

"What?" he said softly, looking at her.

"I'm not going anywhere," she murmured.

Sam nodded slowly.

She chuckled.

He didn't look convinced at all.

_Oh well, just have to change my tactic_, she thought with a smile.

"Sleep," she said, pulling him closer to her and laying his head in her lap.

Sam blinked for a few seconds before relaxing, giving in to the warmth.

Opal ran her fingers through his hair, smiling softly at him.

She tilited her head to the side, just watching him drift off to sleep.

_So cute..._

She sighed.

Letting her guard wasn't easy.

She'd developed a fascade at a young age to keep people out, always fearing strangers and getting hurt.

Feeling like she had to be strong for a reason she'd never known until the loss of her parents.

She was good at keeping a blank face, pretending, and then letting only a little of her real emotions show.

But, something about that lovable Winchester boy was bringing out the tenderness in her heart.

She was getting attached, she knew, but every moment she spen with Sam caused her to care a little less about her own safety and more for him.

King, who lay with his head upon her feet, yawned.

His master was safe.

That was all that mattered, all was well now.

He breathed a sleepy, little dog sigh as a warm palm caressed his head.

He peeked up to see Opal place said hand back at her side.

"Night-night," she murmured.

King wagged his little dog tail and closed his eyes, getting some well-deserved sleep.

Opal sighed and relaxed against the seat.

Dean glanced at her in the rearview mirror.

"You mind telling me what the hell happened to you?" he asked her.

Opal nodded and proceeded to tell him how she'd gotten a bad vibe and headed to Carol's, then found her revived husband, who'd gone psycho-obsessed with her and kidnapped her.

She left out the crucial parts, her and King's true forms, but did tell him she burnt the house with Gregori's clothing and things in there to destroy.

Dean nodded once she was done.

"Glad you made it out alive," he told her, "I thought Sam was gonna piss himself, he was so worried."

Opal glanced at said Winchester and smiled.

"He's an angel," she said.

"Until you get him to eat a burrito," Dean joked.

Opal glanced up at the older Winchester brother, her face blank.

"What?" he asked, meeting her eyes in his mirror's reflection.

"Drive the damn car," she said, "That's my boy you're talking about."

She caressed Sam's face as she said the latter.

Dean laughed softly.

"Whatever, Opal," he said, driving off into the night with his brother, their charge, and her pet safe and sound.

Then there was a snore.

Dean glanced in the rearview mirror and Opal blinked as she glanced down.

"Aww," Opal cooed.

"That's not cute," Dean said.

"How would you know?" she retorted, meeting his eyes.

"Cause' I'm the cute slash hot one," he said.

"Bull," Opal replied, "If you're the cute slash hot one, then Sam's the smart slash cute one that makes me hot."

"Whatever- wait, what?"

"You heard me," Opal said, giving Dean a sly smile.

Dean was silent for a couple minutes.

He blinked twice, shuddered, and said, "Okay, nasty."

Opal laughed.

"No, naughty," she corrected him.

"Yeah, I'll bet," he said, turning on the radio.

Opal blinked as she heard the beginning of Cascada's remix of 'Truly, Madly, Deeply' playing and told him to stop.

"What?" he said, meeting her gaze in the mirror.

He heard the girl tune playing and changed the station.

"Oh, hell no, none of that chick music in my car," Dean said, "We just got back on the road and I need my own tunes."

With that said, he pressed play on the CD drive and ACDC's 'Shoot to Kill' began to play.

Opal blinked and settled down in her seat, her head bobbing in time with the song.

"See?" he said.

"Don't get all cocky," she said, "You're just lucky I like this one. Next time, I choose. And it might be Nickelback or Lenny Kravits."

"Yeah, okay, woman," Dean replied.

Both of them began moving in time with the song, letting it be the only noise in the car.

It was a damn good distraction from the day's drama.

* * *

**Kk, you guys~! There it is =^o^= **

**Bet you're wondering what the connection with Malloydus and Opal is, huh? You'll just have to wait and see. =^_~=**

**I don't know if I liked this one as much until I got near the end, but what did you think? Was it okay?**

**I'll update A.S.A.P.**

**Until then, bah-bye =^_^=**


	16. Love? Lust?

**Heyz~! =^_^= I'm baaaack~! Thanks to Dean's Naughty Hunter for an awesome review~! Love ya, chica~! **

**Here's Chapter 16~! Hope you all enjoy it~!**

* * *

Sam yawned and stretched when he woke up the next morning.

He opened his eyes to see Opal's looking back into his.

She wore a white robe that was open at the top and only gave a peak of the red bra underneath.

A warm, happy smile spread across his face.

Opal leaned forward, closing her eyes.

Sam did the same and was rewarded with an eskimo kiss.

"Good morning," she whispered.

"It is, huh?" he replied softly, wrapping his arms around her.

"Mm," she purred, rubbing her cheek against his and laying her head on his shoulder.

Sam's hands trailed along her back and settled at her waist, his touch feather-light.

So light, in fact, that Opal started to giggle.

Sam kissed her cheek and sighed.

He couldn't remember hearing a more beautiful sound.

"Hey, that tickles," Opal said, sitting up and moving his hands so that she held them in her lap instead.

"Hm," he said, smiling.

"What?" she said, tilting her head to the side.

"Nothing," he murmured, sitting up and resting his back on the fancy, wooden headboard.

He reached out and cupped Opal's face in his hands.

Opal blinked as he pulled her closer, feeling her face warm out of shyness for the first time in her life.

Their lips met in a soft kiss.

Opal's eyes fluttered shut and she wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

Sam's hands went from her face to under the robe, rubbing her back.

Opal shuddered a little from the touch and leaned back, breaking away from the kiss.

Sam continued rubbing her back in silence.

They stared into one another's eyes as if they were reading each other's thoughts.

Then, a knock on the door got their attention.

Opal turned around and Sam looked past her to see Dean walk in the room.

"Nice sleepwear, Opal," he said with a grin.

"Not worthy," Opal said, sitting up in Sam's lap.

"What do you want, Dean?" Sam asked as Dean sat down on his bed that lay next to theirs.

"Hey, I just came to remind you about those reserva-"

"Okay, Dean!" Sam hurriedly cut him off.

Opal turned back around to face him, one arched brow raised slightly in suspicion.

"Uh," Sam said, scratching his head awkwardly, "It's nothing, I'll tell you later."

"Hmm," Opal said, and then kissed the tip of his nose, "Kay, I'm gonna go clean up. Can you get breakfast?"

Sam nodded, smiling.

Opal got off his lap and headed for the bathroom, stopping only once to pet King on the head.

When she was out of earshot, Sam sat up quickly, going through the hotel phone's caller ID.

"It's 504-713-4689," Dean told him, laying on his pillows with a beer in hand.

"Thanks," Sam said, dialing the number and waiting for an answer.

A female's voice picked up on the third ring.

"This is the Napoleon House Bar & Cafe," she said, "How can I help you?"

Sam gave the lady the information she needed, checking on the reservations.

The woman confirmed what he knew, but he was still nervous.

He got off the phone and got out of bed.

He needed to hurry up with breakfast or else Opal would get suspicious...and hungry.

"So, you looking to get laid tonight or what?" Dean asked.

Sam pulled on his jacket and stepped into his shoes, ignoring him.

"I'll be back," he said, getting out of the room.

Dean shrugged and rolled over on his stomach

"Wrapped around her finger," he said with a chuckle and drank the remains of his beverage.

* * *

Behind closed doors, Opal wasn't in as peaceful a mood as she seemed.

She arched her back as the hot water trickled along her body.

_Feels so good..._she sighed, running her hands through her hair, massaging her scalp as she washed the maroon locks clean.

The cover-up color was fading, but she didn't care.

She kinda missed seeing her natural chestnut red-brown hair color.

Another sigh escaped her lips as she savored the warmth of the water along her body, and for a minute, her mind was at peace.

_I wish I could always have it like this, so nice..._

She threw her head back as her hands began to travel down her chest and along her feminine curves.

She was about to wash her stomach, but as soon her fingers neared her navel, a flurry of images began to fill her head: Malloydus, Marcus and his sidekicks, her dead parents, and other haunting memories from her past.

She gasped as the last, and most graphic, of images filled her mind.

Her eyes flashed red and she recoiled from the shower head.

She unconciously wrapped her arms around her stomach, hugging herself.

She'd began trembling.

Opal bit her lower lip in irritation as hot tears prickled at her eyes.

She didn't believe in crying.

Some people might see it as release, but she saw it as weakness.

She hated, and rarely, cried in front of others.

In her mind, to keep everything in order, she'd lived by a simple phrase: Protect your beloveds and consider all, but don't cry.

It was all about her independence and her pride as a succubus, and family-orientated woman.

Although, she'd never let on about her family's whereabouts or the relationship, often giving people the cold shoulder since she never really trusted anyone before.

It was for that reason that she didn't have many friends growing up.

Trying to keep her emotions from breaking through, she did something on impulse.

She reached out and struck the wall beneath the shower head.

She regretted it soon after because there was a huge gash that had begun to split.

She stared in shock as the wall began to crumble.

_Shit! How am the hell am I gonna fix this?_

* * *

Dean sat up from his place on the bed, hearing the noises from the bathroom.

He didn't say anything at first.

Then, it got quiet in the bathroom.

"Opal!" he called.

There was a brief moment of silence.

"Yeah?" she finally answered, grimacing at the damage she'd done.

"You alright in there?"

* * *

Opal gazed at the wall in defeat.

There was more silence until Dean knocked on the door twice.

"Opal?" he said.

"I'm fine," she muttered, as more drywood fell.

_Oh hell yeah_, she thought, _Fine as fuck..._

Then, she got an idea.

She looked at the wall, then her hands, and back at the wall.

A small, hopeful smile lit her features before she got to work.

_45 minutes later_

* * *

Sam arrived with breakfast bags in hand.

"I'm back," he announced, walking in the room.

No later than he'd placed the bags on the table had he gotten tackled.

He hit the ground with a _thud _and found himself pinned.

Chocolate eyes met his silvery ones and he blinked.

"Hey, Opal," he said, smiling awkwardly.

"Hey, cutie," she replied, sitting up.

King, who'd strolled in as he'd followed open, froze a few feet away.

His ears stood up high and he went back in the opposite direction.

"Why do you do that?" he asked, propping himself on his elbows once she'd released him.

"What?" she said, running her palms along his neck.

Sam sighed and lifted his head a little higher so her hands could explore.

Opal chuckled and unbuttoned a couple buttons on his shirt, revealing the collar-bone area.

She ran her palms over the his chest, her long, orange/black fingernails catching his attention.

"That," Sam said, taking her hand off his chest and putting her warm palm against his cheek.

Opal gave him an amused, curious look.

"What?" she repeated.

Sam nuzzled against her hand.

"You make me want you," he admitted.

Opal chuckled again and leaned forward.

Sam tilted his head to the side as she pressed her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

Opal slid her hand from his cheek and, in unison with her other hand, gently eased him back on the hotel floor.

Sam sighed when her tongue trailed over his lower lip, and that was all it took.

He slid one arm around her body, along the arch of her back and pressed her head down to deepen the kiss.

Opal was determined to keep the kiss going, but Sam pulled away.

"What?" she asked, disappointed.

Sam licked his lips and smiled slightly.

"I needed air," he said and kissed her once on the lips.

Opal traced her tongue along his lips and then outlined them slowly.

Sam's face was flushed when she pulled away to look at him.

She smirked.

"You're so cute," she told him.

"Don't tease me," he said, avoiding her gaze.

"Aww," Opal said, "Why not?"

As she spoke, she arched her back and lifted her arms, placing her hands behind her head and smirking down at him.

"Don't you like it?" she asked, seducing him with her tone.

"Yeah," he admitted, "Too much."

With that said, he wrapped his arms around her and got up.

Opal wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck so she wouldn't fall out of his arms.

"What?" she said, tilting her to the side.

Sam kissed her on the lips and grinned.

"Hmm, you'll see," he said.

There was a twinkle in his eyes.

She smirked as he carried her off to the bedroom they shared with Dean.

Breakfast lay abandoned on the table, completely forgotten.

* * *

Opal pushed the door open as Sam carried her in.

She spotted Dean fast asleep lying on his back with a dirty magazine on his face.

She would've said something had Sam not fell onto the bed with her beneath him.

Her back hit the pilllows and she found herself staring up at Sam.

His lips met hers and they were frenching, holding each other close.

It began a heated makeout session.

When Sam broke apart for air, Opal sighed.

He'd made her dizzy with just one kiss.

She blinked once to clear the blurriness from her eyes, and saw Sam was no longer looking down at her.

She saw the ceiling above instead.

Sam's face was buried in her neck as he placed ardent kisses along her skin.

Meanwhile, his arms were wrapped around her waist, holding her close to him.

Opal tangled one hand in his chocolate locks as the pleasure went through from the contact.

His tongue traveled along her neck until he reached her hot spot, which had elicited a soft moan from her.

Sam focused on that area, nibbling and running his tongue over that spot.

Opal arched her back and held him tighter.

In the process, she rubbed her pelvis against his and discovered the huge buldge that was straining against his jeans.

Sam paused from his assault on her neck to groan low in his throat and reached for her shapely hips.

Just as he did, Opal pushed against him, making him make that sexy noise again.

She chuckled as he froze above her, hands trembling on her hips and laying his head along the curve of her neck.

She palmed his head, playing with his hair again.

As she did, the voice in her head that had to be common sense was screaming at her: _"Opal, what the hell do you think you're doing? You could get him killed!"_

Her heart counterd with _"I'll protect him! He's worth it__."_

Her mind fought back, saying, _"How do you know? You're a succubus that's never screwed anyone! How do you know you're not just horny!"_

Opal sighed.

Her mind had a point.

She was a succubus, the only virgin succubus and virginity wasn't really good for her kind.

Succubi often craved sex once they hit puberty and would get it from humans that would sate their desires.

This would usually lead to their deaths...

Opal was the exception to her kind, the last and, therefore, the most pressured.

Her eyes trailed to Sam's ass, wondering just how big he was in those jeans and what would happen if, just once, maybe twice, if they...

Dirty thoughts filled her head, somehow managing to distract her.

At least, for a little while.

She let the images go though, telling her heart and her mind that she would love him if he let her, protect him from harm, and do what it took to prove she deserved him.

There was more to her feelings than just a night of passion; she wanted a committed relationship if she ever gave it up.

Neither heart nor mind could tell her otherwise; Sam "Sammykins" Winchester was making her do the two things she'd never done.

He was making her want him and, worst of all, he was making her _feel_ and_ feeling _only led to trouble.

Emotions led to stupid decisions and stupid decisions could lead to the most fatal of mistakes.

Still, she wanted him to be hers.

Opal blinked as she felt her heart beat a little faster.

She was contradicting herself, going against her vow of independence and willing to risk her life for his sake.

_D-Do I love him? _she wondered in silence.

Another thought struck her.

_Could he...Does he love me, too?_

* * *

Sam's hot breath continued to fan Opal's neck.

_Jesus, Dean's in the same room, _he reminded himself.

He wondered if he really would have tried to make love to Opal with him right there.

_Probably would_, he thought wryly.

He'd forgotten Dean even existed the moment he and Opal had hit the sheets.

His mind and heart were racing.

_Is she mad?_ he wondered, _Did she want it, too?_

It sure seemed like it.

When she'd pressed against him like that, he'd lost his breath.

It had felt so.._so good._

_It's been a while_, he thought, imagining what Dean would say.

He could hear him right now, telling him it was time for him to get laid and Opal was just the girl to lay him.

He sighed as Opal's delicate fingers traveled along his scalp, and he wondered if she knew just what she was doing to him.

He'd never wanted anything more than he wanted her right now.

He hated to think of it as lust because that wasn't his thing.

He wasn't the one-night-stand type, but damn it, sex with Opal was doing a number on his morals right now.

He doodled little circles on her thighs with his thumbs as he considered just what was going on between them.

He knew it was more than a crush.

And, as much as he hated to admit, he knew there was lust.

But, it wasn't his intention to fuck Opal and screw around or act like nothing happened.

He wanted her, all of her, mind, body, soul.

He sighed, breathing more hot air into Opal's neck.

_It's love, _he admitted to himself, but didn't voice his thoughts.

Now wasn't the time and he had no idea just how Opal felt about him yet.

She was that good at hiding things from him.

* * *

Dean stretched and yawned.

The dirty magazine fell to the floor and on King's head.

The dog shook his head and looked at Dean with what appeared to be an annoyed glare.

Dean scratched his back and looked over to his left to see Sam all over Opal.

_Way to go, Sammy! _he thought with a sleepy grin, _About time he went for it._

_

* * *

_

**Okay, you guys~! I'm loving the path is taking thus far, but I'm trying to tie it in with season 5 somehow...**

**Eh, I'll think of something~! =^_^= But anyway thanks so much for reading and I'll update ASAP.  
**


	17. Heartache and Confessions

**Woot~! Chapitre 17~!**

**Thanks to Dean's Naughty Hunter for an awesome review~! Love you lots~! =^o^=**

**And thank you to my lovely audience~! You're great~!**

**

* * *

**

Sam was sitting on the couch in the front of the hotel room while Opal was getting ready in the bedroom.

She was getting ready to go to the little place Sam had found for their second date.

It was the Napoleon House Bar & Cafe, well-know for its good food, jazz, and artists that frequented the area.

It hadn't taken him long to prepare after their make-out session in the bedroom; thank God the bathroom was so close by.

He wore a starch-white, button-down dress shirt and jeans with black shoes.

He sat with his hands on his lap, one leg twitching with anticipation.

Dean glanced oddly at him.

"Hey," he said.

Sam looked at him, eyebrows slightly raised.

"Relax," he said.

Sam laid his head on the back of the small, gray couch cushions, his chocolate hair spreading out around his face.

Dean chuckled and looked towards the closed bedroom door.

"She's taking a while, huh?" he asked.

Sam didn't answer.

He stared dreamily up at the ceiling, lost in thought.

A doorknob turning caused him to look up.

He felt his face heat and something other than his heart jerk.

In the background, Akon's "Dangerous" had began to play in time with the object of his affection's steps.

Opal wore a one-sleeved, little, black dress with fish-net stockings and black, stiletto-heeled court shoes.

Black bracelets dangled from her wrists and she carried a small, black leather handbag.

Her hair was done up in a messy bun full of chestnut curls.

Sam's eyes traveled along her wide, shapely hips that were concealed beneath the dress.

He couldn't help it; they were **that **distracting.

"Eyes up here, cutie," she said, stopping at the bottom step and gazing up at him with a pleased smirk on her face.

Sam blinked down her, not even realizing that he'd gotten up and strolled over to meet her.

"Uh, sor-"

Opal cut him off with a quick kiss.

"Don't apologize," she said, "I like that you like the way I look, Sammy."

Sam just smiled and held out his arm, which she took with a smile and nuzzled against before following him to the door.

"Byes," Opal said, waving at Dean and petting King on the head before leaving out with Sam.

Dean grinned and waited until they were halfway down the hall to shout, "Take your time on her, Sammy! Don't rush it!"

Sam flinched in embarrassment and Opal rolled her eyes.

She kissed Sam's cheek, which reddened at the contact, and chuckled.

"Forget him," she purred in his ear, "Tonight's about us."

Sam nodded and moved his arm out of Opal's grasp to wrap it around her instead.

She nuzzled his chest affectionately and kissed the side of his neck.

Sam groaned and pulled her a little closer as they made their way out of the hotel.

* * *

Opal stared in open-mouthed surprise at the ride that awaited them.

It was a silver Rolls Royce Phantom.

Opal made a sound of delight and wrapped her arms around Sam.

She kissed his cheek and looked into his eyes.

"It's gorgeous," she said, "How did you-"

Sam cut her off with a kiss.

"Mmm," she purred, licking her lips.

Her chocolate eyes narrowed in delight.

Sam smiled and hugged her.

"It's a secret," he told her with a mischievous smile.

He walked to the passenger side and opened the door for her.

Opal chuckled excitedly, but regained her ladylike demeanor and strolled over.

Sam received a French kiss that made his knees buckle

Opal pulled away with a happy smile and sat in the seat.

It took her date all of two minutes to get back to reality, close the door, and get in the driver's seat.

Opal gazed fondly at Sam as he started the car and put it in drive.

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes and she tilted her head slightly to the side, smiling softly.

"What?" he said, smiling.

"Hm," she said and reached over, tucking some stray hairs behind his ears, "Nothing."

Sam took her hand before she could put it back in her lap and kissed her fingertips.

Opal smiled sweetly.

He kind of put her in mind of a knight from the middle ages...

Sam faced the road ahead and Opal gazed out of her open window, taking the time just to enjoy the scenery.

* * *

The Napoleon House Bar & Cafe was a sight to behold.

It was at least 3 stories high, chocolate being the bottom layer under two ivory stories.

It looked like a bar/studio/coffee shop all in one.

White bougainvillea and surrounded the front of the cafe', perfect for the setting.

Opal's eyes traveled along the building as Sam pulled open her door and she got out.

He brushed his hair back out of nervousness, wondering what she was thinking.

She finally smiled, an eager, genuine smile and looked at Sam.

"Ready?" he said, smiling back.

"Mmhm," she said with a nod and intertwined her arm with his.

They made it to and through the cafe's doors in a matter of minutes.

Sam held the door open for Opal and she walked through after giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Her eyes widened in delight as she saw the beauty that was the Napoleon House Bar & Cafe.

The black cherry, wooden floor was polished and all the more gorgeous as a giant, black rug with a burgundy floral pattern along it.

There were chairs and polished tables that matched the floors; atop some of them were burgundy tablecloths, ebony ones on others.

There was a huge bar to the far left, restrooms to the right.

The lights where dimmed and there were plants in corners of the room.

Stephanotis vines decorated the ceilings, their ivory flowers shined in the light.

But it wasn't the flowers or the scenery that got to Opal the most.

There, past the tables and chairs, in the center-back of the room was a stage.

The stage was black cherry wood under an ivory rug.

It set with a single, ebony piano to the right, black curtains that hung from the ceiling, and one straight, microphone stand at its forefront.

Seeing that stage brought back the happier memories of Opal's past.

She visualized herself as a sixteen-year-old again, with the long, curly brown twist-dreads in a white, flower dress, gripping the stand as she sang for her family and Daddy's customers.

Tears formed in Opal's eyes, but not one fell.

Sam, who hadn't seen the place at night, was almost as amazed as she was.

It was a nice place, cost a hell of a lot to get in, too.

But...he looked over and, seeing the emotions in Opal's face, and decided it was worth it.

Until he saw the tears.

He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her forehead.

"Hey," he said softly.

Opal blinked and looked quickly at him.

"You okay?" he asked, looking into her eyes with concern.

Opal laughed off the many feelings hitting her at once and kissed his cheek.

"I'm fine, honey, let's eat," she said.

Sam ran his hand up and down Opal's arm and continued to stare into her eyes.

He was trying to decide on how to get her to open up without upsetting her, when she lightened the mood herself.

"Ya wanna smooch me, don'tcha?" she asked with a devious smirk.

Sam blinked and smiled softly.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked, leading her to their table.

Opal nodded, saying, "Mmhm," but Sam had his doubts.

He'd seen joy, shock, hurt, and excitement all at the same time in her eyes.

_Something's up, _Sam decided, seeing also just how fast Opal covered up her emotions.

He knew he didn't have that much information about Opal, but one thing was for certain.

Somehow, he was definitely getting through.

Suddenly, a loud, booming voice filled the room and all eyes were on center stage.

"Ladies and gentleman," the voice said, "this is Mambo No.5."

Opal chuckled, grateful for the distraction from her mixed feelings.

Sam caught the eager smile on Opal's face and, too, looked towards the stage as a dark-skinned man and his small band burst out into song and dance.

Meanwhile

* * *

Dean was lying in bed with his feet up, beer in one hand and a burger in the other.

He couldn't help but grin; Family Guy was on:

"Peter: Holy crap, Brian, what am I going to do? Lois is gonna be home in a couple of days, and we're getting kicked outta the house tomorrow!  
Brian: What do you suggest?  
Peter: Get out your ring.  
Brian: Peter, that's not gonna—  
Peter: Come on!  
Both together: WonderTwin Powers...activate!  
Peter: Form of: Steam!  
_[pause]_  
Brian: Peter, we got these in a box of Frankenberry."

Dean laughed, putting his beer down so he wouldn't spill it on himself.

"Dumb ass," he said, chuckling.

King, who was in the closed room with him, scratched at the door.

Dean looked at him, then back at the t.v.

King began to whimper and sniffed at the crack under the door.

"She's out getting some," Dean told the dog, "Relax."

King pawed more forcefully at the door, scratching the wood.

Dean shrugged and took a bite out of his burger.

_Dog's got problems,_ Dean figured, looking back at the t.v.

King suddenly began whining louder and scratching up the door.

Dean got up and went to open the door.

King ran to the hotel door and began doing the same thing.

"What the hell!" Dean exclaimed, annoyed with Opal's pet.

King stared up at him in annoyance and glanced at the door, trying to give him the message.

"We're not going after them," Dean said, "You're gonna have to wait until they get back, so park it."

King just stared at him, and to Dean's surprise and disgust, squatted.

There was the sound of urinating and Dean muttered, "Son of a bitch."

* * *

Sam sighed and relaxed in his chair.

"That was great," he said with a smile.

He was full.

Opal had convinced to eat something other than a Caesar salad.

On his plate were the remains of three Panini Focaccias.

Beside them was an Abita Amber Louisiana beer bottle, another thing Opal had suggested he'd try.

She, however, hadn't touched beer.

She was drinking Beaujolais, a French wine, from a glass and watching as a poet exited the stage.

Her plate was empty.

She'd had a Madrid Panini Focaccio and some of Sam's salad.

Since he'd tried the food she'd suggested, he asked her to do the same.

Opal smiled at him and chuckled.

"Mm," she said, "You eat too much healthy stuff."

"You eat too much junk-food," he said with a playful smile.

"Like you'd know," she said, "I bet you've never had a sugar rush since you hit your teen years."

Sam shrugged.

"Just wasn't my thing," he said.

"You like pancakes, though," she replied.

"You made me like pancakes," Sam amended, holding her hand.

Opal smiled softly as he brought her fingers to his lips and kissed her fingertips.

There was eye contact and a softness about Sam that Opal was starting to see more and more everyday.

She _knew_ he was interested, but not how much.

She was, however, beginning to see that it was more than just a little crush.

A spotlight interrupted the mood, shining past Sam and Opal's faces to the stage Opal had been so emotional over.

The music from before had died don and there had been other acts, but it was mainly gentle, romantic stuff and Sam and Opal had cuddled up, just talking.

They glanced at each other and then the stage as a man got onstage, mic in hand.

"Bon soir, everyone," he announced, his accent thick with that of a true, Louisiana-born Cajun.

"Bon soir," the audience answered.

Even the drunks at the bar counter repeated the greeting.

"Tonight we have open mic, so anyone that would love to perform, read some poetry, maybe a pretty lady seduce us with her voice..." the man grinned, "And she can call me, by da way."

There were a few chuckles from the crowd, and the man continued.

"Anyone who wants to get up can, we love to hear from you."

As he said the last line, Opal realized that he was looking at her.

The spotlight flashed on her, and so everyone's eyes follow.

Opal felt self-conscious all of a sudden, and her terrified eyes met Sam's.

"Hey, wait a minute," he began to protest, when the man interrupted.

"Cher has been eying dis stage ever since she walked into da place," he continued with a grin that revealed his flawless, white teeth.

The audience surrounding Sam and Opal began to cheer, egging Opal on.

Opal glanced at Sam and everyone else.

"You don't have to if you don't wanna," Sam murmured.

Opal smiled slightly, drank the last of her drink, and got up.

The crowd applauded as she strutted to the stage, hips swaying from side to side.

The man that had put her on the spot held out a hand, helped her onstage before putting the mic back in the stand, and backed off to play the piano.

Opal fingered the straight stand gently and scanned her audience.

However, it wasn't them she saw, but her family.

Her happy, proud family smiling and cheering her on, her Mama and Daddy in the far back, watching her in one others' arms.

She felt hot tears in her eyes and then she envisioned the face she hated the most: Lloyd's.

Anger and hurt simmered her surface.

"Cher?" the man at the piano called out to her.

"Call Me Guilty," she told him with a glance.

He placed his hands along the ivory keys and the instrumental began.

Opal bobbed her head up and down as the tune got into her system.

Her lips parted and a hypnotic voice came out to sing the song:

"I'm sitting contemplating  
Is it worth it, should I take it  
Take that shot and change my life  
Get that Glock and take his life  
Hospitals and bloody noses  
this would end all, I suppose  
That I could leave, knowing I cant leave  
So it's either him or me  
'Cause hes gon' kill me if I stay I know  
Gon' kill me, he cant change I know  
From the first time that he did it  
Made a promise that he'd quit it  
(Shit) Its gotten so much worse  
Don't wanna end up in a hearse  
I guess I gotta do it first  
Yes I gotta do it first"

Her hips began to sway from side to side and she trailed her fingers over the mic.

Sam sat back in his chair, staring in surprise.

He didn't know what he'd expected, but she was really good.

"I cant go back now, back now, I'm runnin'  
No where to go cops, I hear them comin'  
But if they catch me I still ain't sorry  
If that was wrong just call me guilty  
Cause if you knew what he did to me  
I know I would get your sympathy  
So if they catch me I still ain't sorry  
Just lock me up and call me guilty"

Opal's eyes locked with Sam's; they were narrowed in a seemingly provocative fashion.

But it was really pain that made her look at him like that.

"I did it, pulled the trigger  
It wasn't so hard to figure  
Before I did it I said  
"This was for all the blood I shed"  
For all the women who've gone through this shit  
Can't think of what to do (this shit)?  
Whose still trynna get out  
He's gon' kill you if you stay I know  
I've been through this so yes I know  
I know he promised that he'd quit it  
If you believe him, girl forget it (shit)  
You know I'm right  
Don't wanna see him take your life  
And it will only just get worse  
That's why I had to do it first"

All eyes were on her, the solitary succubus on stage.

Her voice was enchanting, beckoning their listening ears and forcing them to hear, to visualize.

Couples got closer together, the singles watched and stared.

She clung to the stand and her breaths on the mic flirted mingled with its pores.

It was as if she was seducing the thing, bringing it to life with her song.

Everytime she sang the chorus, the spotlight showered her in crimson.

"I cant go back now, back now, I'm runnin'  
Nowhere to go cops, I hear them comin'  
But if they catch me I still ain't sorry  
If that was wrong just call me guilty  
Cause if you knew what he did to me  
I know I would get your sympathy  
So if they catch me I still ain't sorry  
Just lock me up and call me guilty"

Opal's eyes shut as she really got into it, memories flooding her mind.

It was as if she was reliving the entire melody, the true meaning of the song, onstage.

She began to move in time with the tempo, hips swaying from side to side.

She'd been told time after time when she was in her earlier 20s that she'd make a good cabaret singer.

Damned if wasn't the truth.

"There's so much blood  
I grab my stuff  
But before I could leave  
The cops busted in  
"You have the right to remain silent"  
No, I have the right to stay alive  
But guess what, I'd do it again  
He woulda killed me  
Before I killed him  
It woulda been him up in this building  
It woulda been him faking tears  
But what's funny is that I'm the one standing here"

Sam locked eyes with Opal the second she opened hers, and he was surprised to see they were teary.

She looked so fragile right then.

He was beginning to wonder what was going through her head.

Then, it made sense.

He listened to the words and he began to worry.

Just what had she gone through?

"I cant go back now, back now, I'm runnin'  
No where to go cops, I hear them comin'  
But if they catch me I still ain't sorry  
If that was wrong just call me guilty  
Cause if you knew what he did to me  
I know I would get your sympathy  
So if they catch me I still ain't sorry  
Just lock me up and call me guilty"

Opal's eyes shut as the song came to an end.

The spotlight slowly changed to gold, making her appear to glow.

Her lashes brushed against her cheeks and so did her tears, so she quickly opened her eyes.

The crowd was silent for a few seconds before they exploded into a round of applause.

Most of the women and a few men, Sam included, got to their feet, giving her a standing ovation.

The Cajun emcee came back onstage, clapping and enveloping Opal in a quick hug, which Opal bareley returned, only patting the man's back.

"What you think, everyone?" the man asked the crowd as he took the mic from the stand and faced the audience.

Opal stepped down from the stage amongst a still applauding crowd and strolled over to Sam, an out-of-place look on her face.

Sam smiled warmly and enveloped her in a tight embrace.

He kissed her forehead as her arms slid around his waist, pulling him closer.

He felt her hands trembling against his back and held her tighter.

The emcee, upon witnessing the embrace, chuckled.

"And I thought her heart was on stage," he said, emitting "awws" and soft chuckles from the crowd.

"Ready to go?" Sam asked, a bit embarrassed because all eyes were on him and Opal.

Opal nodded, her face pressed against his chest.

* * *

They left, but they weren't heading back to the hotel yet.

They were at a clearing, just standing with their arms around one another's waist and looking at the full moon.

Opal didn't know what to do.

Her mind and heart were at war again.

She knew she had feelings for Sam and all, but clingy wasn't her thing.

She was used to her independence, looking out for herself by herself.

That damn nostalgia that came ever since they'd gotten in that place had really taken a toll on her.

She hated feeling vulnerable and, what's worse, he'd had to see it.

Sam kissed her forehead, and her concentration broke.

She looked up at him, her eyes searching his.

"Hey, um, Opal?" he said, turning to face her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yeah?" she said.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

A minute of slience passed.

She'd waited too long to deny it.

"What is it?" he asked, pulling her closer so that she was pressed against him.

Opal sighed, rubbing his back for a little while and just looking into his eyes before she found her voice.

"I was thinking about my past," she confessed.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" he asked.

She tilted her head to the side, weighing her options.

On the one hand, telling him _would _ease her mind...

He seemed to really care about her, and it _could_ bring them closer together.

Then, there was the more controlling side of her that was saying 'What the fuck, chick! Are you crazy? You haven't told anyone, why start now?'

Sam gave her a quick kiss.

She blinked, losing the faraway look in her eyes.

"Hm?" she said.

"You don't have to, if you don't wanna," he murmured, "I won't force you."

She chuckled softly.

"Mm, force me?" she said, rubbing noses with him.

Sam held her a little tighter.

"I was just worried about you," he admitted after a while.

"Why?" she asked.

Sam sighed and Opal looked into his silvery-hazel eyes.

"Promise not to laugh," he asked her with a nervous smile.

She pressed her lips to his and gave him a long, passionate kiss that he eagerly returned.

When they broke apart for air, Sam shut his eyes, trying to recover his wits.

Opal traced her tongue over her lips.

Damn good kiss.

She was smiling when he opened his eyes.

Sam sighed.

"I know we haven't known each other long," he said, "and this may sound kinda corny."

He paused at the sight of her watching him with such intensity.

"Go on," she said, encouraging him to build up the nerves to say what he wanted to say.

Inside, she felt her heart beating wildly.

She _knew_ what he was going to say, or at least she strongly felt that she did.

Sam sighed and finally said, " I love you, Opal."

Opal felt hot tears prickle at her eyes.

"Huh?" she said softly, gripping his back fiercely.

Sam lowered his head until his forehead rested against hers and looked into her teary, chocolate eyes.

"I said 'I love you'," he told her, "And I mean it. I think about you when you're not with me and I almost lost it when me and Dean couldn't find you. I've never been so scared for someone else in my life since..."

He got quiet and he shut his eyes tight, but it was too late.

Opal had already seen the tears.

"Hey," she said, rubbing his back, "Keep talking, it's okay."

Sam's eyes opened and tears of pain began to fall.

Opal took her hands off his back and her arms from around his waist.

She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him gently.

"Tell me all about it," she murmured.

Sam let out a shaky breath and nodded once.

He told her about Jessica, his dead girlfriend.

By the time he was done, Opal had his face pressed against her neck and her arms around him, soothing him the only platonic way she knew how.

Envy coursed through her at the thought of him loving someone so much, but she realized that it was before they'd met.

She hated that he'd almost married her and then herself for being glad Jessica was gone so she could love him herself.

But, she amended the negative feelings she had about Jessica with resolution in her heart and mind: She'd mend his broken heart.

She'd love him with a passion, and get him to love her just as ardently.

Sam had finally stopped trembling, but she continued to rub his back.

She didn't stop until he looked up at her, their faces a few centimeters apart.

They kissed.

It started off gentle, but got passionate really fast.

Sam held her firmly to him.

It was as if he never wanted to let her go.

And, God above, she didn't want him to.

She was holding him jus tas tight.

When they finally broke apart for air, Sam was breathing hard.

Opal's eyes were dark with lust and she could feel heat surging through her core.

They were quiet for a while, making love with their eyes.

"Opal," Sam said softly, "I'm sorry. We were supposed to be talking you and I got carried away with my own feelings and-"

She put a finger to his lips, silencing him.

"We have plenty of time to talk about me, you, and whatever," she said, "I love you, Sammy, more than I've ever loved anyone."

Sam pulled her into a tight embrace, his heart overflowing joy.

He couldn't remember feeling so happy in love since Jess.

But now, he had Opal and she said she loved him.

It was the start of a new relationship, and all they could think about was each other and just where this love would take them.

* * *

**Whew~! =^o^= Glad this one's out of the way.**

**So, here's chapter 17, I'll try to update asap but I appreciate my audience. **

**Love you lots, plz review~!**

**Okay, byes~! =^_^=  
**


	18. Not so Normal, Illinois

**Okays, you guys, Chapter 18~! Finally =^o^=**

**Thanks to Dean's Naughty Hunter, higgins, and IILusTII for three awesome reviews~! Love you lots~! =^o^=**

**Mm, Sammy and Opal are together now~ Awws~ =^_^= I'm loving it, and soon, so will they XDD**

**Okays, here's the info for some of my upcoming chapters: There WILL be lemons. I'll tell you ahead of time which ones are though, so the underaged babes don't need to read. Kks, on with the story.**

**Btw, this one is NOT a lemon x3**

* * *

Normal, Ilinois

A bunch of college girls of the Alpha Gamma Delta sorority at Illinois State University were having one of their infamous, wild parties.

Mallory Hugh, the head of the sorority, had decided to throw it that night.

She was the beautiful, but ditzy blonde with the angelic, baby blue eyes that could get away with just about anything.

But, not tonight.

Drunks clustered together among the sober and Hannah Star was having sex with Stew Franklin in the closet.

"Hey, you guys!" Mallory called out.

The partiers didn't cease their activities, as she couldn't be heard over the radio, which was blasting fast-paced techno music.

Her friend, Natalya Taylor, stumbled through the crowd to the radio, eager to help her friend for the activity she knew Mallory was going to begin.

A fast-talking brunette with big boobs and a big mouth, Natalya was a college skank that had done everyone from the jocks to the band boys.

She was always in on the latest fads and she'd talked into the latest one going on at every college party lately.

It was a simple game based on the urban legend Baby Blue.

She shut off the radio the instant she got to it, although almost fallling over Trista Moore, who was giving her a look for stepping on her new, gold/white toe-out heels.

"Thanks, Tally," Mallory said, grateful for the attention.

She sipped her glass of brandy and faced the now attentive crowd.

"We're gonna play Baby Blue," she said with a silly grin, "I know you guys have heard about it."

A roar of affirmative and nods came from the crown, so she continued.

"Then, I don't have to explain the rules," she said, "Now, here's how we'll decide who goes first."

At that, Natalya lifted a big, pink tophat full of the small sheets of paper with the partygoers' names written on them.

Mallory shut her eyes and reached in, feeling around the hat for a full sixty seconds.

The crowd waited in suspense.

Finally, Mallory plucked two, tattered pieces of paper from the hat and opened her eyes.

A silly smile lit her face.

"Kennedy and Sabrina," she said with a giggle.

A bookish, ebony-haired looked up from the magazine she was reading.

Kennedy Tate was a hard-nosed, uptight girl that loved to read and often ignored others.

She only came to this stupid party because her irresponsible roommate, Megan, had snuck off to go and she had to look out for her.

"What?" she said irritably, closing her book.

"You're up first," Natalya said, a little annoyed with her attitude.

"First for what?" she said, cleaning the lens of her glasses.

"We're playing Baby Blue," Mallory chimed excitedly.

"Isn't that game for children?" she asked, looking the two girls square in the eyes.

"Well, if it's for kids, then how about you go ahead and do it?" Natalya answered smartly.

Kennedy got up from her place on the bean bag, leaving her magazine there to reserve her seat.

"Whatever," she said as she passed the two girls without a hint of fear on her stern face.

"You're forgetting your partner," Mallory reminded her.

Kennedy slid her a careless, 'Like I give a fuck' look, but she kept talking nonetheless.

"It's Sabrina," she told her.

At that, a tall, willowy-thin girl approached.

Freckle-faced with long, golden brown hair and blonde streaks was Sabrina Jerrod.

She was a real-life wannabe, doing whatever she could, whenever she could to fit in the with the popular girls.

It was for this reason that the desperate thing had snuck away when she was supposed to be studying with Kennedy for their big History exam tomorrow.

Kennedy gave all three girls nearest her an icy glare and marched silently into the bathroom.

Sabrina followed quietly behind, her large, green eyes revealing her fear of her stern roommate.

"Bitches," Natalya said, shutting the bathroom door shut behind her.

Mallory giggled stupidly in response.

Inside the bathroom, Kennedy turned the 'hot' faucet on.

Then, she turned the shower head on so the steam could be produced more quickly.

Sabrina just stayed where she was after the bathroom door had been shut.

She wasn't sure if she was more afraid of playing this game or being stuck in here with Kennedy, who, she already knew, was extremely pissed at her.

"This is so stupid," Kennedy muttered, as she sat on the toilet to wait.

While she waited, she absently twisted a lock of her long, dark hair.

"Uh, I'm sorry, Ken," Sabrina said.

"Whatever," Kennedy snapped, not even looking at her.

"I just wanted to hang out with them and-" Sabrina started after a minute of silence.

"Getting fucking drunk and all the way fucked up by tomorrow morning," Kennedy snarled, "I don't want to hear it. When we get outta here, you're just gonna go back to the drinks and when daylight hits, you can get your own, damn pills cause' I'm not going to babysit your hungover ass."

Sabrina bit her lower lip, but didn't respond.

Both girls were quiet for the duration of the period.

It wasn't a long wait.

As soon as the mirror over the polished white sink had fogged up, Kennedy turned off the faucet and approached the sink, where Sabrina already was.

In smooth, quick movements and, with a single finger, she wrote 'BABY BLUE' in capital letters before backing up and holding out her arms.

She waited for about three minutes like that, annoyance already kicking in, so she was saying curses in her head on stupid Mallory for throwing this stupid party, Sabrina for running off to this stupid party, herself for running after Sabrin for going to this stupid party, and stupid Natalya for picking the games for this stupid party.

Kennedy shuddered as she began to feel a weight in her arms.

She was stock-still for a few minutes, eyes wide in shock.

Her lower lip had started to tremble, and she was holding back a scream.

_What the hell? _ran threw her mind has her breath came fast and hard.

Sabrina stared in wonder, not seeing anything, but watching Kennedy intently.

Kennedy tried to keep her breathing even.

She didn't believe in this stuff, but she was sweating bullets.

All of her body, with the exception of her hands was ice cold.

Her palms were on fire and growing increasingly sweaty with each passing second.

She didn't think this would work, but it was, and, now that it was, she was slowly but surely freaking out.

She did her best not to drop Baby Blue, as she already knew the legend and the penalty, but it was futile.

When she went to pass him to Sabrina like she was supposed too, like a bar of soap, he slipped through her fingers.

And she let out a cry as pain suddenly surged through one of her arms.

Sabrina, startled by Kennedy's sudden outburst, screamed too and jumped, instantly dropping Baby Blue.

She cried out as something hard, sharp, and invisible cut a long scratch in her arm like it was paper.

He reappeared in Kennedy's arms and she held him for a long time, but her arms shook, look as frail as Weeping Willow branches.

She managed to pass Baby Blue to Sabrina, though.

Sabrina's terrified.

She was shaking as if she was having a seizure.

The hair on the back of her neck was up, as if in awareness of this situation's danger, and goosebumps had begun to form all over her exposed flesh.

When it was her turn to pass Baby Blue, she dropped him again and let out another cry.

He reappeared in Kennedy's arms again as Sabrina began hyperventilating and staring at her bleeding arms in the dark.

Kennedy dropped him again, and, once again, she screamed.

Neither of them were able to hold onto him and they clung to one another after Baby Blue had been dropped a third time by both of them.

There was dead silence for a few seconds.

Sabrina breathed a sigh of relief first.

"That was cl-"

The loud sound of glass shattering interrupted her, as did Kennedy's and her own screams.

"Quit faking!" Natalya called out from outside the bathroom and drinking the remainder of her beverage.

When it was silent for a few minutes, she got up and opened the door.

Mallory was there with her.

Both girls screamed.

At their feet lay Kennedy and Sabrina lying side by side bleeding with glass all over them.

They'd been stabbed in the faces, eyes, everywhere.

It was too late to save them, and now Mallory and Natalya were in big trouble.

It wasn't going to be so normal in Normal, Illionois anymore.

* * *

3 weeks later

Opal was having a hell of a dream:

_"So swing, batter, batter, swing, batter batter"_

_Opal was dressed in a form-fitting, red gown that glittered in the spotlight and her hips swayed in a fast-paced dance._  
_Her red-brown hair was crinkled and brushed her shoulders, but was pushed back to reveal her pretty face._  
_Her lips were colored red and sparkled, her eyes outlined in black._  
_On her feet were high-heeled, red stilletoes that showed her feet._  
_Like her outfit, her nails and toenails were painted red._  
_She looked like the devil's mistress._

_"Now ain't nobody perfect but I've (given everything)_  
_Even past the fact that you lied (look what you did to me)_  
_And lonely nights at home when I cried_  
_Baby I cried, baby I tried..."_

_The setting was a bar, but the lights were out where she put on a show.  
Right across from the stage was only one visible table.  
Sitting at it in a black suit and red tie, hands in his lap was Sam.  
She had his undivided attention and their eyes locked.  
God, how she loved in him, and in a suit, too!  
But, a few feet to her left, there was another spotlight, and another girl.  
Whoever she was, she made Sam's head turn, and Opal wasn't having that._

_"(But you don't) even care about what we had_  
_(And I won't) deal with it, be your punching bag_  
_(So don't) compare me to what I think is trash_  
_So I'm a take out the trash_  
_Soon as I find out who she is"_

_Opal took the opportunity to make her move.  
She sashayed over to Sam's table and his head turned back to her.  
She smirked as she climbed onto the table and lust filled his silvery hazel eyes.  
She cupped his chin in her hand and, seemingly of their own accord, Sam's arms rose and he wrapped them around his waist.  
His palms stopped right above the behind she was so very proud of.  
They kept maintained eye contact until, to Sam's surprise/delight, Opal took his hands and placed them firmly on her ass.  
He visibly blushed, but his hands lingered, and Opal continued her song as she secured her arms around his waist._

_"Who is this chick that you think's all that_  
_Trynna steal you away but I ain't havin' that_  
_Puttin' my foot down on homegirl's neck (now tell me who she think she is)_  
_To make her see that_  
_She ain't got shit on me (that ho-oh-oh) [x4]_  
_She ain't got (oh-oh-oh), she ain't got"_

_Sam lifted his head and gripped Opal tighter, pulling her to him, desperate to feel her lips against his.  
He wanted to feel her hot tongue probing his mouth, to battle hers with his, to taste her, to commit her taste and the very feeling to memory.  
Opal chuckled softly and granted him what they both wanted.  
While they made out and tongue-kissed with a magnetic passion that compelled them to one another, the dame that danced alone in the other spotlight stood forgotten, and her spotlight went out._

_Then, the vision took a turn for the worst:_

_There was no music here, dead-silence except for the quick pitter-patter and squish-squishing of a desperate Opal in a storm._

_She was on the run._

_She was on the run, but she knew she wouldn't get far._

_She was powerless; she felt so drained and she knew they would catch her soon._

_She barely even knew how she'd escaped, but as weak as she was, she knew they would get her quick._

_Her bare feet on the slippery mud were ice cold, and it was raining, storming._

_Thunder roared above her, and it was like her own, personal "judgement day", her own private hell: to be captured, dominated, controlled._

_Her long, twist-dreaded hair, soaking wet from the rain, swayed with the wind._

_Her eyes stared ahead unfocused, despite the blood trickling down her left temple._

_A torn, gray top clung to her breasts and her denim miniskirt, ripped at the ends, hugged her lower half tight, as if holding on for dear life._

_All was lost._

_Sammy was nowhere to be found, and, soon, she would be had._

_She wouldn't possibly be able to save him now._

_Hell, she couldn't even save herself._

_She was sniffling, now._

_She felt so damned pathetic, so useless, and she was crying._

_Her only silver lining was the fact that her tears mingled with the rain on her face, so it was hard to tell if she was crying or not._

_Then, he appeared._

_He appeared in his current vessel._

_This vessel was an older one, having forehead wrinkles on his face, hollow eyes, and a twisted, crooked smile._

_Just the sight of him pissed her off even further, and at the same time, he made her so unbelievably anxious, she thought she'd have a heart attack._

_She knew just what he wanted, knowing it all just from the way he looked at her._

_It was that leacherous grin and those evil, hungry eyes that seemed to tell a story of all the sins he'd like to take part in with her, every sick thing he wanted to do to her._

_But she'd be damned if she'd let him have her or her beloved, come hell or high water._

_But that ambition was neither here nor there because her eyes widened as she felt a sharp, severe pain in the back of her head and her legs gave out._

_Blood trickled from a bruise in the back of her head and the long, chocolate-brown twist-dreads obscured her face from view._

_Despite the pain throbbing in the back of her head, the pain coursing through her body from all of the abuse she'd taken and all the running so soon after, she slowly lifted her head, eyes glowing a faint red, and gave him the most murderous glare she could._

_The last thing she heard was his cold, sinister chuckle and the sound of her own pain-laced cry piercing the barriers of reasonable sound._

_And all went black._

* * *

Opal sat up in bed with a start, her heart hammering in her chest.

Her eyes scanned the room like a security camera, taking everything in, until she let out a relieved sigh.

_So much for a sexy, wet dream, _she thought with quite a bit of disappointment.

Despite this, she was still shaken and she felt very cold.

She wished that was all it had been.

Sweat covered her flesh from head to toe.

She visibly trembled, and she brought her legs up so she could, both literally and figuratively, hold herself together.

She only glanced once to see if Sam had stirred.

He hadn't.

His chocolate hair framed his face as he lay on his back with his head on a pillow; he was completely oblivious to the hurt of his girlfriend, but, even she had to admit, it wasn't for the first time.

A part of her was relieved, but the other side of her wanted to wake him up, make him wrap his arms around her, and just hold her while she poured out the contents of her heart and mind to him.

But, she threw that half's ideas out the proverbial window.

Though she loved him deeply, she knew he couldn't save her from this.

Hurting even more from this knowledge, she gasped softly and placed a hand over her trembling lips.

She was sure she wouldn't be able to survive once she crossed paths with him.

But before that time came, her soul desire was to avenge her parents.

Malloydus was her number one target, and he was in league with Lucifer, the fallen angel, Satan, the Devil himself.

And if her nightmare was any glimpse into her future, she may never kill Malloydus after all.

But, she knew Lucifer would, though not for her sake.

He was a master manipulator, a snake in the grass, a true charmer.

She worried she would become a slave.

Or, much worse, Satan's whore.

Plagued by these thoughts and trembling uncontrollably, Opal hugged herself tighter, buried her face in her knees, and wept.

* * *

By morning, Opal didn't feel much better, but she managed to keep up appearances for her own sake.

That didn't mean it wasn't playing haywire with her sanity.

She was still on the edge and very tense and would space out when caught up in her own thoughts.

Right now, she was riding in the back seat of the Impala with the boys.

Since she and Sam had begun their relationship, he'd taken to sitting in the back with her.

Usually, they'd be cuddling or sitting close together.

Today was different.

Opal was leaning against her side door, just staring out of the window.

She seemed so cold.

King, who sat in her lap, even noticed the change.

To get her attention, he began whimpering and perking his ears up in that adorable way that always got to her.

Opal didn't turn from the window.

King nudged her arm and continued whining until Opal blinked and looked at him.

She smiled softly and caressed his head.

King wagged his tail and eagerly watched her, expecting her to say something and keep smiling.

She turned away, back to the window though.

King made a dog-version of a frown.

Her smile had faded.

Sam scooted over so that he was right next to her.

She didn't bat a lash.

"Opal," he said, pulling her into his arms.

"Hm?" she said, a small smile on her face when she looked at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Opal stared into his silvery hazel eyes.

She wanted to tell him.

She wanted to tell him so bad, but she knew what she'd promised herself.

So, she lied.

"I'm so tired," she murmured, climbing into Sam's lap and snuggling against his chest.

Sam wrapped his arms around her and placed his chin on the top of her head.

Opal felt her skin tingle under his hands, which ran up and down her back.

It was supposed to be a comfort thing.

Too bad it was making her horny.

_Damn the twenty-six-year-abstinence thing and damn the succubi hormones!_

She buried her face in Sam's neck, planting soft kisses there.

Sam chuckled softly and kissed the top of her head.

"I feel better now," she told him, looking up.

"That fast?" he said, smiling playfully.

"Ooh, I hope not," she said with a smirk.

Sam raised his brows, giving her a cute, clueless look.

"What do you mean?" he asked her.

Opal sat up so that she was straddling him and unbuttoned the first few buttons on his shirt.

"What are you doing?" he said softly as she leaned in and began kissing along the right side of his neck.

She began to get rougher, sucking on his neck and forming a hickey.

His hands on her back had long since stopped rubbing and were now subtly pulling her more firmy against him.

She paused from her activities with a soft laugh.

"Hmm,what do you think?" she purred in his ear, before taking his ear lobe between her teeth and nibbling on it.

A soft sigh was her answer.

She chuckled and went back to his neck, running her tongue over the area she'd been tormenting.

Sam moaned softly.

Opal grabbed the other side of his neck and pressed it closer to her face.

There was a soft grunt as Opal's sharp, clawlike nails pierced Sam's neck.

"Hey, cut that out!" Dean said from the front seat, "No sex in my car...unless it's me!"

Opal stopped, but because of the sound Sam had made.

She bit on her lower lip at the sight of blood on the side her hand had been on his neck.

"Does it hurt?" she asked, putting her hand near it, "I'm sorry, baby."

Sam took her hand in his and kissed her fingertips.

"It's okay," he said, "I'm fine."

"You really are," she said with a renewed smile.

Sam laughed a little.

"You're fine," he said.

"Aww, I know, Sammy," she said, and pressed her lips to his.

Just like that, her mood had changed and her mind had finally put the nightmare in the back of her head.

Despite Dean's protests, Opal remained sitting in Sam's lap.

He explained the next mission and gave her the newspaper report.

They were on their way to investigate a happening in Normal, Illionois.

Apparently, it had been at a wild, college party.

_Awesome, _Opal thought as she peered out of Sam's window at the scenery outside, _Dean'll love this._

* * *

**Okay, you guys,there it is! I'll update when I can!**

**=^o^= I hope you enjoyed it and please review! **

**See you next time~!**


	19. All Work and No Play?

**Okay, peoples~! Time for the next chapter in my story~! ****Chapter 19~! Woot~! =^o^=**

**Thanks to joe on an awesome review~! =^_^=**

**I tried to do this one before my b-day, but high school is holding me back~! *sigh* AP classes! =v_v=**

**Also, here's a site featuring the kind of suits Opal**** wears (they're always black or gray and skirts stop right at the knees!): it's called thisnext dot com slash tag/black-velvet-suit (for some reason, this site won't let me type in the actual site so if you wanna see the outfit type accordingly =^_^=)  
**

**And on with the story~!**

* * *

Yellow tape and police sirens greeted the trio once they made it to the university.

"This looks like fun," Opal said sarcastically.

She didn't really care for cops.

Dean put the car in park when they were close enough to the scene.

Sam got out of the car, helping Opal out even though they both knew she didn't need it.

Now she wore a tasteful, gray suit with a pair of silver Clark kitten-heel shoes.

Dean wore a navy blue suit with a gray tie and Sam wore a black one with a red tie.

King hopped out of the car after his master.

"No way," Dean said as Opal scooped him up into her arms.

"What?" Opal asked, petting King's head.

"You can't bring the dog," he told her.

"Aww, why not?" she asked as King wagged his tail furiously and attempted to lick her face.

She giggled and turned her head to avoid it.

Dean stared oddly at her while Sam smiled fondly.

"She can't take it with her," he said to Sam, but it was loud enough for her to hear.

"Come on, Dean, it got hit by the car," Sam replied.

"That was three months ago!" Dean complained, "He's fine!"

"He's going with me, end of discussion," Opal said, and sashayed away with King at her heels.

Sam grinned and chuckled, giving Dean an amused look before following after his girlfriend.

Dean blinked a few times.

"Why do I put up with this crap?" he asked no one in particular.

"Cause' you're getting a paycheck," Opal replied from a distance, "Now, let's go, Casanova."

* * *

It was rather simple to get information out of the real authorities.

Well, for Opal at least.

They didn't even notice King.

If anything could be said about Opal, it was this:

It seemed like the girl could talk anyone out of or into anything.

Hell, even the devil himself out of sin.

Too bad looks are deceiving.

While she interrogated the officers and marked down the names of suspects and witnesses, Sam and Dean ducked under the yellow tape and into the school.

* * *

"Had to be a hell of a party," Dean said as he and Sam maneuvered through the beer bottle-covered floor.

Sam raised a brow as he spotted a used condom on the floor in front of the closet.

He stared at it for a minute and Dean looked in the same direction he was.

"Dude, I don't think Opal'll go for it," he told him, "It's already ripped."

Sam gave him a look of disgust.

"Dude," Sam said in an exasperated tone, "Gross."

Dean chuckled as he neared the bathroom door.

"Don't get sore at me cause' you were thinking it," he replied, grinning.

Sam muttered irritably to himself.

The conversation drew to a close and all joking was cast aside when they opened the bathroom door.

Sam turned on the light.

Dry blood stained the ground beneath 20-year-old Kennedy and 19-year-old Sabrina.

Their flesh was ice cold and their bodies had pierced all over.

Death couldn't have possibly be avoided in their case.

Dean let out a low whistle.

"Why the hell are college girls even into this stuff?" he asked as he looked over the blood and shards of glass everywhere.

Sam shrugged.

He was crouching over and examining the dead bodies, looking over the stab wounds.

"Kinda reminds you of the Bloody Mary case, huh?" Sam asked, looking up at him.

Dean nodded.

"Yeah, but they didn't start bleeding out of the eyes or anything," he replied.

"Time to go to the library," Sam said, getting to his feet.

Dean nodded again and flicked off the light before they left the room.

* * *

Opal was leaning against the Impala when the duo returned.

Her face was downcast and she was looking at her cellphone intently.

Sam attempted to sneak up on her, but she looked up when he was about three feet away, actually hearing his footsteps long before then.

"Hey," Sam said with a smile and embraced.

"Hey, yourself," she said, nuzzling his neck.

Dean and King both looked disgusted.

"Can we go now?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Opal said, pulling away and just staring into Sam's silvery green eyes.

"I love you," he mouthed to her.

"I love you more," she whispered and pressed her lips to his before he could protest to that.

"Get a room," Dean told them, causing the couple to cut the kiss short and Sam to give him a look.

Opal, however, wasn't bothered.

She wrapped her arms around Sam's neck and kissed his cheek, giving Dean a smirk the entire time.

Dean threw up his arms in a 'why do I bother' way and went around to the driver's side.

Sam chuckled and wrapped his arms around Opal, giving her a tight hug.

"I love you, sweetie," she murmured into his neck.

"I love you, too," he replied with a smile.

"I'd _love_ to go!" Dean said, honking the horn at them.

"People so jealous," Opal said as Sam opened the back door for her and she climbed in to sit.

Sam hid an amused smile as he slid onto the seat at her side.

* * *

The group immediately headed to the police station where 20-year-old Mallory Hugh was being held, charged for the slaughter of the two girls.

Persuaded by Opal's feminine charms, the officers allowed the trio to get some private time with the blonde.

Mallory was staring off into space gazing hopelessly out of the window of the empty cafeteria.

She looked like death on legs.

Outside, the trio debated on who would talk to her.

"What the hell?" Dean said, looking at her file.

"What?" Sam and Opal said in unison.

Sam, who towered over Dean and Opal simply stepped behind him to see, while Opal, shorter than both at 5"3, stood on her tiptoes to see.

The file displayed a much more attractive picture of Mallory.

"College girls are supposed to be hot," he said.

Opal arched a brow.

"So what?" she said, "She don't want you."

Dean scoffed and gave the file away.

He made a show of fixing his tie and rearranging his suit, a deviant smile on his face.

He was just about to turn the knob when Opal said, "Sammy, baby, you do it."

Dean gave her a 'what the fuck' look.

"Sure," Sam said, in response to what she'd said.

"Huh?" Dean said, "I wanted to do it!"

"Quit acting like a little kid," Opal said with a roll of her eyes.

Sam started for the door and was abruptly pulled back by his crimson tie.

He blinked as he saw who'd got him.

Opal smirked as she stood on tiptoe, pulled him down by his tie, and pressed her lips to his.

Sam kissed back and pouted when it was over.

"Be nice," she said, running her palms over his chest.

"I will," he said, giving her another kiss.

"Mm," she purred as he pulled away.

She tugged him back to her by his tie before he could open the door, though.

"What?" he said, smiling.

"Don't be too nice, though," Opal said with a smirk.

Sam chuckled, nodded, and gave her another kiss before she finally released the tie and let him go.

Dean sighed, seeing he wouldn't have any fun in this until something caught his eye.

Opal saw him starting to leave and instantly called him back.

"Where the hell are you going?" she asked, "We've got work to do."

"Sam's got it covered," Dean replied, "Don't get your bra in a knot. He's 100 percent faithful."

He strolled down the hall towards the front desk where a cute, blue-eyed brunette was typing.

Opal rolled her eyes, muttering, "Boys."

She turned around to watch Sam interrogate the girl through the glass wall.

* * *

"Mallory Hugh?" Sam said cautiously, sliding into the seat across from her.

Her eyes flickered to him.

"I'm Derek, I represent the FBI," he said, displaying his fake I.D, "Can you tell me what happened on the night of the party?"

Mallory let out a breath.

She brushed her long, blonde hair out of her face and began to tell the story, though her eyes remained on the table at which they sat.

"It was just a party," she said softly, "We have them all the time up there. The dean is never around so we get away with it."

"And why were you having this party?" Sam asked, keeping his eyes firmly fixed on her.

"There was this game going on in the college," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Her eyes flickered up to his face.

"Have you heard of Baby Blue?" she asked, her glassy-eyed stare vanishing now.

Sam blinked and shook his head, looking genuinely interested.

"Okay," she said, "Here's how it goes: Legend has it that Baby Blue was the baby of this psyco bitch. I don't know if the kid was crying or whatever and the bitch lost it. She broke the nearest mirror and killed him."

Sam visualized the scene in his head, and found himself staring into space.

"The game goes like this," Mallory continued, not noticing, "You are supposed to go into the bathroom with someone else and one of you fogs up the mirror and writes 'Baby Blue' on the glass. Then both of you stand there until one of you feels something heavy in your arms, like a fat baby or something. That's Baby Blue. You have to have the lights of the whole time. It's so creepy!"

"Then what?" Sam asked.

"You're not supposed to drop the baby," Mallory said, eyes suddenly wide in terror, "You drop him once, you get a scratch. You drop him twice, you get two scratches. You drop him three times..."

Her voice trailed off and her eyes began to water.

"Take your time," Sam said softly.

Mallory nodded, tears began to fall down her cheeks.

He guessed she was visualizing Kennedy and Sabrina dead in her bathroom.

"It wasn't your fault," he told her.

"I shouldn't've had the stupid party," she sniffled, "I shouldn't've listened to Natalya."

"Who's Natalya?" Sam asked, a puzzled look on his face.

"My fake best friend," Mallory said, an angry glint in her eyes, "She doesn't give a damn about me. She hasn't tried to call or visit. She's probably fooling around with my boyfriend right now. Slut."

Sam blinked, but didn't say anything about that.

Mallory sighed and wiped her cheeks dry.

"What's Natalya's last name?" Sam asked.

"Taylor," Mallory spat.

"Thank you, Miss Hugh," Sam said, "That's all I needed to know."

Mallory didn't respond.

Sam got up and began to leave when Mallory started sniffling.

He paused at her side and said, "Don't worry, we'll prove you're innocent."

Mallory nodded stiffly, sniffling, and Sam walked away.

* * *

Opal looked up as Sam came out of the room.

"What'd you find out?" she asked.

"Uh, we got a name," Sam replied, "Natalya Taylor, Mallory's ex-best friend. The whole party was her idea."

"Mmhm, so now we look for her," Opal finished.

"Right," Sam said.

He looked around for a second then back at her.

"Where's Dean?" he asked.

Opal gestured to the direction Dean had taken.

Sam blinked and leaned, seeing Dean at the front counter, flirting with the woman working there.

"I should've known," he muttered.

Opal chuckled and walked up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Well, he's busy," she said, running her hands up and down his chest, "You wanna make out or something?"

Sam turned around and Opal let go, smirking.

"We're kinda on a mission," he reminded her.

Even though he said it, she knew he wanted to go anyway.

"And?" she said, playing with his tie, "You know you want to."

"We've got to talk to Natalya," he tried one more, feeble argument.

Opal tugged him down by his tie and pressed her lips to his.

Sam sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Opal felt herself smiling victoriously as he tried to keep her pressed against him when she began to pull away.

"You still wanna go see Natalya?" she asked, giving him an innocent, sweet tone.

"Who?" he asked softly.

Opal giggled.

He looked so dazed.

"Forget it for the next few minutes," she murmured.

"But, where can we go?" Sam asked, coming out of his daze, "Dean's got the keys."

Opal reached in her pockets and presented said keys in hands with a chuckle.

"Does he?" she asked, a playful smile on her face.

Not waiting for an answer, she put the keys back in her pocket, grabbed Sam's tie, and began leading him down the hall towards the exit nearest to them.

Sam glanced in Dean's direction one last time then looked away, regretting nothing.

* * *

Dean grinned triumphantly as he turned away from the front desk with the counter girl's number.

He looked up from the torn sheet of paper to see Opal sashaying down the hall and a captivated Sam following closely behind.

He watched with a goofy grin as they faded from view and went down the opposite hall towards the closest exit.

Sam looked like a dog on a leash.

"Oh yeah," he murmured, leaving the building, "It's about damn time."

Suddenly, something stopped Dean cold.

"WHAT THE HELL!" he exclaimed, seeing his Impala heading out of the police station parking lot and making a left down the road.

He took off running until he ran out of breath.

Then he was panting and watching his car leave him.

"Baby, come back," he whined as it faded away.

* * *

Opal let out a shout of joy and laughter as she and Sam left Dean in the dust.

"That's so mean," Sam told her, laughing just as hard.

Opal glanced at him, still giggling and said, "I didn't hear you complaining a little while ago."

Sam looked away, knowing she was looking at the mark she'd made on the opposite side of his neck prior to their leave.

Even though he wasn't facing her, Opal saw his reflection in the passenger window and that he couldn't keep that gorgeous smile off his face.

"Like you didn't want me to steal you away," she said as they rounded a corner, "Besides, I'm just doing it to mess with him, and aren't you kinda tired of being a third wheel?"

"Huh?" Sam said, looking at her.

Opal parked the car close to the curb and faced him with a slight smile.

"To Baby here," she said, patting the wheel.

Sam shrugged.

"It's not so bad," he replied.

Opal tilted her head slightly to the side, smiling affectionately.

"It is when I love you," she murmured, running a hand through his hair.

A gentle smile spread across Sam's face and he pulled Opal into a tight hug.

"I love you," he whispered, kissing her forehead.

"I love you, too," she said, tilting her head up and kissing his chin.

They stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds, as if hypnotized, before they closed their eyes and started to lean forward when both their phones played random tunes and their screens lit up.

They simultaneoulsy checked their phones, which had the same text message waiting for them:

WHAT THE HELL!

BRING ME BACK MY DAMN CAR OR I SWEAR TO GOD...

I AM **NOT **ABOUT TO WALK!

Opal laughed loudly, not bothered at all by Dean's threat.

Sam laughed too, but was the first to sober up.

"Okay, let's bring the car back," he finally said, still grinning from their mischeif.

"Aww, c'mon, darling," Opal purred as her giggles died down, "Do you always color inside the lines?"

When he didn't respond, she continued, saying, "Let's make him worry a little longer. You hungry?"

Sam reasoned for a little while, knowing Dean would give him hell for it later but...

He saw the happy, eager look on Opal's face and knew it would be worth it.

"Yeah," he said, "I could use a bite to eat."

Opal just chuckled, stepped on the gas, turned on the radio, and squealed in delight when she heard what was on.

She instantly cranked up the volume and sang along as they rolled down the street, gone to enjoy themselves.

The song playing echoed behind them as they faded away:

"Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy  
(Hey, what up girl?)  
Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city  
(Lets go)  
Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack  
'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back"

Sam winced at the loudness of the music playing but didn't want to look lame in front of Opal.

He saw the excitement on her face; she looked so free.

He found himself smiling too, seeing her so happy.

"I'm talking pedicure on our toes, toes  
Trying on all our clothes, clothes  
Boys blowing up our phones, phones  
Drop-topping, playing our favorite CDs  
Pulling up to the parties  
Trying to get a little bit tipsy"

Opal sang along happily, cruising the traffic.

Her mood was cheerful and bubbly.

She was glad she'd taken Sam away.

She didn't even care that Dean would nag her when they came to pick him up later.

"Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no"

Sam watched her enjoying the beat, hips and body swaying in time the music.

He found himself bobbing his head along to the beat also.

It was contagious.

Just like her.

"Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no"

* * *

**Okays~! Chapter 19 done, and I'm starting Chapter 20! **

**I'll update soon~!**

**Please review, and I hope you enjoyed it! =^_^=**


	20. Dean's Revenge

**Hello, and I've returned at last with chapter numero vente! =^_^=**

**Okay, a big thank-you is in order~! Thanks to joe for an awesome review~! =^o^=**

**'Kays, think I've held you guys up long enough! On with the story!**

**

* * *

**

Dean remained focused on the road, an annoyed glare fixed on his face.

He would occasionally glance in the rear-view mirror at Opal, who he knew was the cause of his brief car theft.

She smirked at him the last time he did and snuggled against Sam's shoulder.

She looked right pleased with herself.

He glanced once at Sam, who'd lowered his head and brushed a soft kiss on her forehead.

Dean audibly groaned.

She really did have Sam, hook, line, and sinker.

Opal chuckled at Dean's noise and said, "What's the matter, Dean? Surely you can't be mad at me."

She used her innocent, baby voice and batted her lashes.

It made Sam smile and hold her a little closer.

Dean, on the other hand, wasn't amused nor watching and merely grunted.

Opal didn't stop smiling, but she left him alone.

She'd nearly given the poor guy a heart attack.

She knew he was practically in love with the car.

She didn't exactly understand the attachment, but realized it all the same.

Now they were headed to Natalya Taylor's place.

She didn't live in the dorms, they'd found out from the police.

She lived in one of the Oakbrooke Apartments on 619 Orlando Avenue.

* * *

The place wasn't as shabby as Opal had thought.

Other than needing a new paint job, the place was okay.

It was a huge, red-brick apartment building that overlooked a small playground and was separated by other apartment complexes of its kind.

A whine from the car caused Opal to look in King's direction.

He pawed at the windows and whimpered, causing Opal's look to soften.

"Aww," she cooed, and approached the car, "Ooh, I can't leave him."

She opened the car door for her pet, who hopped out and proceeded to run around her legs in a circle.

"You gonna stay here?" Sam asked her as she looked up at him.

"Mm, why?" she asked, licking her lips as she looked into his amused eyes, "You worried, baby?"

Sam nodded and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Opal rubbed her nose against his and whispered in his ear, "Trust me, you ain't got nothing to worry about."

"Hmm, if only you knew," Sam whispered back and pressed his lips against hers.

Opal purred sofly with delight and kissed him back with just as much passion.

At that moment, Dean was circling the car.

"Hey Sam, you ready to g-" he paused, keys in hand at the sight of his brother and their boss making out.

"Really?" he said.

When they kept going, he just threw up his hands and turned aways, brows raised and, for once, at a loss for words.

However, Opal sensed the third party's presence and pulled away, despite Sam's grunt of protest and pulling her closer.

She chuckled at his soft whine and puppy-dog face that silently asked her why the hell she'd stopped and begged her to keep it going.

"Hey," Dean said, causing Sam to jump a little, "Don't mind me, just an instant bystander happening on a random street porno."

Opal gave him a look with one raised eyebrow and said, "Oh, you'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Dean shrugged, which caused Opal to give him a horrified look.

"Ugh, you _would _watch!" she exclaimed, faux fear in her eyes.

Dean chuckled.

"Well, I'd watch you," he said with a chuckle.

Sam slid a protective arm around Opal, which caused Dean to roll his eyes.

"Okay, okay, can we go now?" he asked.

"Mm, enough playing around," Opal agreed and looked up at Sam, "You guys go."

Dean started at that.

"And leave you with my car? Hell no!"

Opal rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to take King for a walk," she said, "If I don't, you're gonna scream bloody murder when King takes a piss on your seats."

Dean continued to give her that look and walked away.

She laughed a little when she saw him reaching in his pockets and heard his keys clinging shortly after.

* * *

_Inside the Oakbrooke Apartments-2nd Floor_

Dean let out a breath as he made got to the second floor.

"This lovey-dovey crap is for the birds," he grumbled as he reached the top of the stairs, "I don't know how much more of it I can take."

He strolled down the hall, his eyes scanning the silver/white, vertical-striped walls and white doors with resident numbers on them.

As he passed one room, he heard a shout that made him jump.

"EARL!" an old lady screeched from inside room 402, "WHOSE DRAWERS ARE THESE!"

"Come on, honey, I'm trying to watch the game," Dean heard a softer voice reply.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN IF YOU'RE PLAYING WITH YOUR JOHNSON!" the one he addressed as 'honey' screeched back, "I WANT TO KNOW WHOSE PANTIES THESE ARE IN MY CLOSET!"

There was a moment of silence.

Dean blinked and was about to walk on, but was stopped by Earl's voice.

"Honey, those are yours," Earl replied, exasperated, "They're pink, just like your favorite church suit. You know, the silver and pink one with the stripes?"

"Ohhh! You're right!" the lady exclaimed, sounding as if she'd never been upset in the first place, "Thanks, dear, I've been looking for these."

A look of disgust flashed across Dean's face as an image of giant, pink underware appeared in his mind.

He continued blinking as he went down the hall, trying to get the picture out of his head.

"Granny panties," he muttered sarcastically, "Just what I needed."

_

* * *

_

_Meanwhile_

"So," Sam said slowly, looking down at her.

"So?" she repeated.

Sam shrugged, unable to find the words.

Opal merely chuckled and began fixing Sam's tie, which really didn't need fixing.

"Go on," she said when she stopped messing with it.

"I don't wanna," Sam whined.

Opal laughed a little and kissed his cheek.

Sam turned his head, but she moved back and avoided his lips.

"Uh-uh," she said, putting a finger to his lips.

Sam held her smaller hand in his bigger one and kissed her fingertips.

Opal smiled adoringly and Sam returned the look.

"I miss you already," he told her.

"Yeah, yeah," she said, with a chuckle, "I miss you too, honey."

Sam walked away backwards, still holding her hand until the distance became too far and he had to let go.

He turned around and walked in the direction Dean had went while Opal watched with a dreamy expression.

A bark from King reminded her of just why she'd stayed behind and she hooked his leash to his collar and followed him down the sidewalk.

* * *

_Inside the OakBrooke Apartments-2nd Floor_

Dean knocked at the door of room number 130 just as Sam stepped up at his side.

He rolled his eyes as he caught the lovestruck look on his face.

"Whipped," he said.

"What?" Sam said, looking at him.

"Dude, you are so whipped," Dean replied with a grin.

"What? No, I'm not," Sam denied.

"Whipped like a little slave boy," Dean said.

"Shut up, Dean," Sam said, hearing the approaching footsteps.

"Got dominatrix?" Dean asked just as the door opened.

A large-breasted woman who appeared to be about nineteen or twenty answered the door. She had long, dark chocolate hair the spilled over both shoulders. Her attire was a tight, baby blue tank top and navy blue, skinny jeans that fit into her baby blue/white oxford shoes. She wore bubblegum pink blush and the same color lip gloss that made her thin but undeniably pretty lips shine.

Dean didn't say a word but Sam did, gretting her and extending his hand, obviously not as dazed.

"Miss Taylor," he said, "I'm Derek Summers from the FBI."

Natalya blinked at that.

"FBI?" she said, "I'm not an illegal alien or some freak of nature. You might wanna try the nutjob three doors down the hall."

Dean smiled at that, remembering how he'd heard the old lady yelling at Earl who wasn't getting any peace.

"Poor bastard," he muttered.

Natalya raised a perfectly arched brow.

"I mean, poor Earl," he corrected himself with a faux serious look.

Sam hid a look of confusion behind a more convincing 'no bs' look than Dean.

"Can we come in?" Sam said, putting away his fake I.D.

Natalya looked both boys up and down with a seductive smile and said softly, "Sure, you can."

She turned away, switching away, her ass becoming the topic of their next conversation.

"Nice," Dean muttered.

Sam gave him a look, rolled his eyes, and walked in after her.

"What?" Dean said, following him, "Hey, at least she's legal."

Sam gave him another look.

"She is legal, right?" Dean asked.

Sam sighed, and brushed his hair out of his face, hoping this would be over soon so.

He briefly wondered what Opal was up to...

* * *

Opal strolled down the sidewalk, a cheerful expression on her face.

She was singing softly and hips were swaying with each step she took.

King, aware of his master's joyous mood, attempted to be more alert for the both of them.

They passed by an alley, just as a chilled breeze passed by.

Opal paused, as did King, whose ears perked up.

Opal turned around quickly, feeling another touch of cold air linger on her neck as if it was a lover's caress.

She saw nothing but the gentle breeze continued to sway, causing her hair to flow as well.

_'Why am I so paranoid today?' _she wondered.

King sniffed in the alley's direction, but didn't sense anything either and looked to his master as if to say "it's alright, let's go."

Opal glanced at him then back at the alley, and walked away.

The uneasy feeling gradually left her, but she was still cautious.

* * *

As Opal left the scene, a pair of eyes watched her.

It wasn' the alley that he'd lurked in, but the opposite side of the street behind a parked taxi.

He was thankful for the human form his master had given him.

It allowed him to hide his true self and powers from anyone, even Opal's radar-like scanning ability.

It made finding and supervising her much easier.

Now all he had to do was wait.

* * *

"I don't believe her," Sam said as he and Dean walked down the stairs.

"Why?" Dean said, "She seems innocent."

"You like her," Sam accused.

"What's not to like?" Dean asked, "Admit it: she is cute."

Sam rolled his eyes and opened the door for them to exit the apartment complex.

"C'mon, dude," Dean said, "You know it and I know it."

"Are you sure you're the oldest?" Sam asked.

"Uh-huh," Dean said, "And the hottest, and the best in bed, and-"

"I disagree with both."

The boys looked up to see Opal leaning against the Impala.

"Hey, you, off my car," Dean told her, reaching in his pocket to check for his keys.

"You know you like it," she said with a devious grin.

Dean winked at her, and her look changed to one of disgust.

"Thought so," Dean said as she got off the car and trotted over to Sam.

He sighed and started the car as she kissed his brother on the cheek.

Sam smiled.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"What wasn't it for?" she replied.

He walked her to the car and opened her door for her, then jogged around to his side.

King hopped in the car before Opal got in and laid on the floor.

As Sam climbed in the back seat, an idea formed in Dean's mind.

A slow grin spread across his face.

He watched Opal in the mirror.

Just as she was about to step in, he drove ahead of her.

Opal glared at him while he laughed.

"Let her in," Sam told him.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," Dean said, stopping the car.

Opal walked over to the Impala and opened her door.

Just like before, Dean drove off before she could get in.

"You're an ass!" Opal shouted as he drove around her in a circle.

By now, Dean was laughing his ass off and Sam was trying to stop.

Opal was, meanwhile, shouting obscenities at Dean.

* * *

Far above them, Natalya watched the scene.

Her playful demeanor was gone.

A suspicious look had taken its place.

_They can't be the feds_, she thought as Opal continued swearing at the driver, who wouldn't let her in the car.

She blinked as Opal suddenly stopped and looked up in her direction.

Natalya moved away, just before she could catch a glimpse of her.

_She's no human, _Natalya concluded, feeling enormous waves of power emanating from below.

She knew it all came from Opal, but another thought came to her mind.

_'Just what the hell is a demon doing with the fake-ass FBI? Who are these guys really?'_

_

* * *

_***sigh* Okay, that one's done, and 21 is on the way! **

**Hope you enjoyed it, I'll try to update much sooner. =^_^=**

***groan* The senior year is taking a toll on me, I'll do all I can. Wish me luck~!**

**Thanks to all my readers, au revoir~!**


	21. Action

***sigh* Okay, that one's done, and 22 is on the way!**

**Thanks to joe for an awesome review~!**

**=^o^= I've held you guys up long enough! On with the story!**

* * *

"I can't believe you did that."

Opal grinned deviously and pressed her lips to Sam's.

"Hmm, there's plenty of stuff you wouldn't believe I could do, honey," she replied, nuzzling his neck.

"Opal," he whispered, running his fingers through her curly hair, "Dean's right there."

"Mmm," she said thoughtfully, "Okay, later."

Sam kissed her forehead, then sat back with a relieved sigh. He was wondering just what she meant by 'later'. Would 'later' mean awesome sex? And if it did, when was 'later'? Or was he being too presumptuous by thinking that's what she wanted?

He didn't know what to make of his girlfriend; she could be so serious and reserved one moment then playful and seductive the next.

After a few minutes of chasing the Impala, Opal had darted off across the street and Dean had followed her, curious as to what she was doing. She'd surprised both of them when she'd gotten a huge tree branch and began swinging at the windshield of the car. He blinked as a thought occured to him.

"Opal," he said.

"Uh-huh?" she asked, smiling at him.

"When's your birthday?"

"October 24," she said, "Why?"

Sam was quiet for a few seconds.

"Scorpio?" he guessed.

"Uh-huh," she said, "When's yours?"

"May 2," he replied, "Taurus."

"Hmm," she said, "That's interesting. You wanna do it?"

Sam blinked and stared quietly at her.

"What?" he asked.

"Just kidding," she said with a chuckle.

She kissed his cheek and snuggled in his lap. Sam just blinked as he caressed her back absentmindedly, somehow feeling that he'd dodged a bullet there. Opal nuzzled Sam's neck adoringly, causing him to look down.

"However," she murmured, "It just might happen so I want you ready just in case."

Sam blinked again, but felt a stir in his loins.

As if sensing this, Opal pressed her hips against his, causing Sam to gasp.

"O..Opal, what are you..?"

Opal pressed her lips to Sam's, cutting off what he was about to say. Her arms slid around his neck to pull him closer, and Sam's arms automatically encircled her waist, his fingertips caressing the skin at her lower back. Opal opened her mouth and allowed him access, which he readily accepted and deepened the kiss.

In the front seat, Dean drove, oblivious to the start of a passionate makeout session going on right behind him. He didn't get a hint of what was going on until he heard a soft, feminine moan of pleasure. He looked in the rearview mirror to see Sam lowering Opal to the backseat underneath him and kissing along her neck.

One of Opal's hands caressed Sam's lower back as the fingers of her other roamed his chocolate hair. Sam kissed along Opal's neck, his tongue darting out occasionally to taste and tease the skin there. Meanwhile, his hands caressed her sides and hips before settling at her waistline and massaging her there. Opal moaned softly at his actions, pulling his face closer with her hand on the back of his head and wrapping her legs around his waist, pulling his pelvis closer to hers.

"Hey!" Dean said, knocking on the ceiling.

Neither Sam nor Opal acknowledged him.

"Get a room," Dean told them.

Opal's hand that was rubbing Sam's lower back paused to flip him off and he heard Sam mutter an annoyed "Bite me."

"She'll bite you if you let her," Dean said, eyes on the road.

Irritated, Sam stopped his assault on Opal's neck, to which she immediately protested.

"Hey, what the hell?" she whined.

Sam kissed her affectionately and sat up.

"Later," he promised, climbing off of her and pulling her back onto his lap.

Opal pouted in annoyance but said nothing more about it. Sam just chuckled and rubbed her back adoringly.

The group reached their destination, Dean taunting the couple as they exited the Impala.

"I mean, I'm not usually a c-blocker, but, dude, not in my car," he said.

"Oh, shut up," Opal said, but Dean just grinned and kept it going.

"Hell, imagine the smell after it, " Dean said, "What were you gonna do to cover it? Or do you keep Lysol in that purse too?"

Opal glanced at Sam, who looked just as peeved as she felt. A thought struck her and she suddenly faced Dean with a smirk.

"What are you really mad about?" she asked, "The fact that we might have done it in your car or the fact that I'd be doing it in the car and not with you?"

Dean blinked.

"Not with me," he replied and King gave him a look akin to a glare.

"Figures," Opal said, searching her purse for her

Dean just grinned and turned to Sam.

"What about you, Sammy?" he asked, "You wanna go off and do the nasty or help me study up on this blue baby thing?"

"Baby blue," Opal corrected, taking a small, silver key out of her purse.

"Yeah, that," Dean said.

Sam glanced from Dean to Opal.

His eyes lingered on Opal for about a minute before he looked back to Dean.

"We're already here," he told him.

"So?" Dean said as Sam held the door to the library open for Opal.

"I'd check a book out and go for some nookie."

Sam facepalmed.

* * *

A few hours later, Sam and Opal met up with Dean at one of the tables in the middle of the library.

"Okay, what'd you two get?" Dean asked.

"Nothing," Sam said, "I couldn't find any books."

Dean looked at Opal.

"I found a little blog story thing online but that's about it," she said.

"Well, I got nothing," Dean admitted.

"What'd Bobby say?" Sam asked.

"He's never heard of it," Dean replied, "He said he'll call me if he finds something."

"Well, it seems like an urban myth, like Bloody Mary," Sam said thoughtfully.

Opal placed her printed copy of the blog on the table in front of them.

"This is what I found from the blog," she said, "It doesn't give any specific names or anything, but it tells you the history of our mystery baby and his psycho mommy."

Dean and Sam poured over the information.

"It's a start," Sam said.

"It's not a lead, but it's all we've got so far," Dean agreed.

"I'll try to find the mom's name," Opal said, "And maybe we can find the looney bin she probably died in."

Sam and Dean nodded as Opal got up and headed towards a row of computers.

Sam's eyes lingered on her shapely backside, then lowered their gaze to her thighs and legs.

He suddenly pictured a scene with those beautiful legs wrapped around his waist as he...

Sam flushed at the vivid picture and blinked rapidly to clear his head.

Dean looked at his brother knowingly.

"Need a drink?" he asked.

Sam nodded.

"Shower, too?"

"Oh yeah," Sam confirmed.

Dean chuckled at his brother's honesty, a little surprised he didn't deny it like he'd been doing recently.

He watched Sam lean back in his seat and run a hand through his hair.

Dean grinned.

It was starting to become a habit, Sam messing with his hair like that.

Sam closed his eyes in attempt to clear his head, and Dean said something that killed it.

"She's got a nice ass, too."

Sam threw a magazine at Dean's face and tackled him.

So much for peace and quiet.


End file.
